You'll Be Back
by JM89
Summary: MID SEASON FIVE REWRITE. Buffy needs help taking down a demon that threatens the citizens of Sunnydale. With Riley MIA she enlists the help of our favourite bleach blond vamp. Totally smutty Spuffy fun.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: MID SEASON FIVE REWRITE. Buffy needs help taking down a demon that threatens the citizens of Sunnydale. With Riley MIA she enlists the help of our favourite bleach blond vamp. Totally smutty Spuffy fun.

A/N: Characters belong to Joss, I just play with them. Any notable quotes credit goes to those talented people who wrote them.

* * *

You'll be back.

"Tonight of all nights he goes missing" Buffy mumbled to herself as she walked through the graveyard.

"Looking for me Slayer?" Asked Spike stepping away from the shadow of a crypt

"And why would I do that?" She asked him

"Just thought with solider boy missing and a beastie on the prowl, you could use a man like me" he grinned

"You're not a man" she reminded him

"Right... I'll just toddle off home then shall I?"

"Do whatever you want Spike" she spat as she continued to walk away

"So we're back to that are we Slayer?" He asked trailing behind her

She didn't answer him. She knew what he was referring to, just days before she sat on the porch steps of her backyard. Her head in her hands sobbing he came to her shotgun in hand for all intents and purposes to kill her. One blow he could've ended it for her but he didn't, he sat right beside her awkwardly patting her shoulder. Comforting her, and strangely it worked.

He put his arm around her and she lent in towards him, although not a full embrace she felt safe. She laid her head upon him as he ran his fingers through her hair softly. She didn't know how or why but when she caught his gaze again something clicked. Like she was seeing him for the first time. Without hesitation she kissed him and although shocked he kissed her back. She hadn't seen him since and in all honesty she had been avoiding him.

"I'm still beneath you am I?" He asked

"I don't have time for this!" She told him firmly "If you're not gunna help me then go home"

"So you do want my help then?" He smirked

"Well it doesn't look like I'm gunna get rid of you anytime soon... Just don't get in my way" she warned

"Buffy. Duck" he demanded as a 7ft slime covered demon jumped her from behind.

His warning was too late and the demon struck her on the back of the head leaving her dazed for a moment. Spike sprung into action punching and kicking the demon until Buffy shook off the blow to her head. The demon brought Spike to his knees, Buffy used him as a springboard to pounce on to the demon's back.

Buffy wrapped her arm around the neck of the demon squeezing at it's throat. He over powered her tossing her onto a nearby gravestone, smashing it in half. Spike pulled a small knife from his boot stabbing the demon in the back, bringing him to his knees he was able to regain the advantage punching the demon repeatedly. Until eventually with one swift motion and an audible crack Spike broke the demon's neck.

"Buffy?" He called.

She lay where the demon had thrown her minutes before, she was surrounded by broken stone.

"Are you okay?" He asked holding out a helping hand

She ignored his hand and stood by herself "I'm fine" she winced. Touching her head and looking at the blood that had dotted her fingers.

"No you're not, c'mon let's get you patched up" he smiled innocently

Rather than chose to fight Buffy nodded warily as he held her up and took her off in the direction of his crypt.

Once there, he sat her down on the comfy chair he'd rescued from

the Sunnydale junkyard and scrambled to find the first aid kit he'd stolen from The Magic Box just after it had opened.

He sat down in front of her, gently dabbing the blood away from her head. They hadn't spoken a word since fleeing the scene a few minutes ago.

"Ow" Buffy winced as he placed a small gauze on her head.

"Don't be a baby, Slayer" he chuckled as he removed it and placed a band aid over her cut. "There" he smiled "All better"

"Thanks..." She said looking into his eyes

"You probably should go... Still evil afoot and all that rot" he sighed

"Yeah, I probably should" she said

He went to stand before she pulled him back down to sit in front of her again.

"Slayer?" He asked

Her mouth came crashing onto his, she kissed him passionately, Spike could've sworn his heart skipped a beat.

"Buffy" he said breathlessly having broke the kiss "Are you sure about this?"

Buffy paused a moment "No..." she admitted "But I want to"

"Good enough" he smirked kissing her again.

He laid her back on to the chair, slipping her jeans down her legs and throwing them behind him, he could smell her arousal more now it made him harder than he remembered. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans releasing his aching cock. He wrapped her legs around his waist as he plunged into her making the both of them cry out in pleasure. He rocked back and forth slowly, watching Buffy's face as she moaned loudly in satisfaction.

"Bet it doesn't feel like this with your boy" said Spike huskily as he pounded into her

"No" she replied breathlessly

"Is his cock this big?" He asked

"No..."

"You deserve this, Slayer. You deserve to be treasured like this everyday" he whispered in her ear making her quiver

"Spike" she moaned

"That's it Buffy. Cum for me" he demanded

Buffy could feel her orgasim mounting. Spike pounded into her feeling his own release build.

"Spike... I think I'm gunna..." she moaned as she came.

Spike rocked into her a few more times before he too found his release. Buffy lay there for a moment trying to catch her breath, her legs still wrapped around Spike's waist. His cock still buried deep inside her as he recovered from his orgasim.

Buffy's thoughts soon turned to Riley - Riley... Her actual boyfriend who she had just actually cheated on with Spike of all people. She freaked out, Spike saw it in her eyes and quickly pulled out from her warmth. She quickly stood and tried to find her jeans that were carelessly discarded earlier.

"Slayer..." Spike began to speak

"Don't..." She warned "Don't talk"

"What is your problem?" He asked "I just gave you the best orgasim of your life and now I'm dirt?"

"Do not flatter yourself!" She yelled picking up her jeans and pulling them on in a hurry

"I don't need to. The look on your face was job well done enough for me" he smirked "Do your eyes roll to the back of your head like that with captain cardboard?"

"I swear to god Spike!"

"What?" He chuckled "What are you gunna do?"

"If you tell anyone about what just happened so much as even a whisper! I will kill you" she threatened

"Sing me another one luv. I've memorised the tune to it..." He sniggered

She pulled on the door to leave, with his cat like reflexes he launched towards the door, shutting it before she had it open the whole way.

He backed her onto the wall "You just let me know when you need to be satisfied again" he told her

"I will never sleep you ever again Spike" she said with conviction

He smiled brightly "Tell that to your sweet soaking wet quim that luv... You'll crave it and try as you might you're not gunna get with solider boy" he whispered on to her neck.

The crypt door flew open and Riley stood at its entrance. The two of them flew apart trying to act as naturally as possible.

"Buffy where have you been? I've been looking all over for you I thought something bad had happened" said Riley rushing towards

"I... Uh" Buffy stuttered

"What happened to your head?" Asked Riley

"There was a demon... Me and Spike killed it but uh... I hurt my head. Spike just patched me up" she smiled innocently "Right Spike"

"Right" Spike smiled smugly "Did a good job of it too"

"Okay... Well thanks for the band aid. We better be going" said Buffy panicking slightly that Riley might pick up on something. She ushered him out of the crypt door

"See you soon Slayer" Spike said huskily


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: characters belong to Joss, I just play with them.

* * *

You'll be back.

CHAPTER TWO.

* * *

Buffy groaned as the sunlight streamed through her curtains lighting up her face. A large arm swept over her and pulled her closer.

She wriggled uncomfortably, her legs ached from the previous nights patrol... 'No not patrol' she thought to herself. She'd slept with Spike last night and as glorious as it was, she would never admit to it.

She felt a familiar poke in the small of her back. A wave of guilt swept over her, as Riley began caressing her ass.

"Buff, Are you awake?" He asked

Buffy cringed "Yeah..." She replied rolling over to face him.

"Do you wanna?" He asked suggestively

"I've gotta go see my mom" she told him

"But it's early yet visiting hours don't start for a while" he said

"Okay sure"

"Well you could sound a little more enthusiastic here" he grinned

"I'm sorry, I've got a lot on my mind"

"Let me take it away for you" he told her

"Okay" she smiled at him.

He began kissing her roughly, his need was intense. Buffy lay on her back as he pulled at her pyjama pants, she'd gotten into a routine with Riley. She knew she'd have to undress herself, so she did as was suggested and pulled her pants down.

Riley grinned "Just a quickie today baby"

Which Buffy knew was code for 'Im gunna get myself off and not take care of your needs'. If Riley took his time like Spike did with her, she might not of even gone near the vampire. She was being selfish but not as selfish as Riley when it came down to sex.

Sex with Riley was always slow and somewhat boring, but with Buffy's limited experience she thought that it was just how it was... Until last night, she didn't know how Spike did it but he pressed all the right buttons. Buffy had never got off with Riley she was starting to think something was wrong with her.

She tried to concentrate as Riley pounded into her. But her thoughts were very much with Spike and how he made her feel the previous night.

Quickie was right on the money it had barely been a few minutes before she noticed that Riley was climbing off her, with a huge smile on his face. He kissed her forehead and rolled over and got out of bed.

XXXXX

Buffy and Dawn along with the rest of the scoobies sat waiting for their Mother's doctor to arrive to give them news.

Dawn tapped her fingers on the arm of the chair.

"Dawn would you quit it?" Buffy snapped.

Dawn stopped tapping and looked at her older sister "Sorry" she mumbled

"No... It's okay, I'm just nervous y'know?" Buffy told her

"Me too"

They spot Dr Kriegel walking down the hallway towards them. They rise from their seats and meet him in the middle of the hallway.

"Okay, your mom's in recovery" said Dr Kriegel

"What happened, is she all right?" Asked Buffy

"It was possible to visualize the tumor completely, which means I was able to get all of it. So, barring complications in recovery ... I think your mother's going to be fine" smiled the doctor

"Of course we're still going to have to watch your mother carefully, and, uh, have her back in here for some follow-up testing, but, uh, overall I'd consider the procedure a complete success"

Smiles all round. Everyone hugs each other. Giles and Xander start to hug, then settle for a handshake instead.

"Oh my goodness, doctor, thank you, thank you so much" smiled Buffy

"Please, it's my pleasure"

Buffy hugs him and he yells in pain she clearly forgot about her slayer-strength.

"Sorry. Sorry!"

The doctor puts a hand on his back and gives Buffy a funny look.

XXXXX

Giles had offered to take Dawn for the evening so that Buffy could have some well deserved fun with her friends. An offer he was starting to re-think as Dawn asked if she could give him a makeover several times.

"How about a movie Dawn?" Giles finally suggested after listening to her talk about her crushes on boys from school. He opens the newspaper laying it on the table so they both can look at it.

"That one looks sad" she says pointing to a movie

"The chimp playing hockey?" Asked Giles

"Um, no, the other one. I don't wanna see a sad movie" She told him

"You pick, Dawn. This is your night. We are celebrating your mother's good news" Giles smiled.

"It's okay. You don't have to make a big deal for me. I'm only sleeping over here so Buffy and Riley can boink" she told him

Giles' face went beat red, he stuttered to correct her.

" 'Alone time' always translates into 'get Dawn out of the house so we can have loud obnoxious sex.'" Said Dawn plopping herself on Giles' couch

Giles tried to object but he thought better of it, proposing they go to the movies to see the chimp play hockey.

XXXXX

The gang met at The Bronze, the table was full of drinks and the dancefloor was full of people. The club was humid, obviously the air con had broken yet again. Everybody was sweating as they danced to the beat of the music.

Riley kept a possessive hand on Buffy's waist, it was too hot to be so close to him. Finally she got a reprieve as he headed to the bathroom "Stay here" he told her

She stood swaying more freely to the music, a presence behind her sent a shiver down her spine. Immediately she knew it was Spike, for some reason when he wrapped his cold hand around her pulling her closer to him she didn't resist. They were in a sea of people, the rest of the gang had headed back to the table which was a good distance away from where they stood.

She swung her hips deeper into his crotch, taunting him. "You're glistening" he said huskily

"It's hot" she replied

He slid his hands around her hips "I can smell it on you" he told her

"What?" She asked as she kept up with her deep swaying movements

"Your need... Your frustration" he said dipping his head into her neck

"What are you talking about?" She asked

"He left you wanting... Yearning for your sweet release" he said running his fingers through her hair

"It was just a quickie" she told him

"Doesn't matter about time luv, I can get you off"

"Well that's not gunna happen again Spike" she said with conviction

"You'll be back Slayer..."

Riley emerged through the crowd of people "miss me baby?" He asked

"Of course" she said, as he wrapped his arm around her waist again.

"Let's get a drink" he told her, leading her off the dance floor and back to the table

"You guys have fun?" Asked Willow

"You look awfully sweaty" said Anya

"It's hot on the floor" smiled Riley "who's for drinks?"

The girls raised their hands.

"I'll help you out" said Xander following Riley to the bar.

Buffy knew that Spike was still close by, she could feel him. She scanned the crowds of people when she saw a flash of platinum blonde hair. She caught his gaze, he smiled, bit his lip and leaned his head towards the exit sign suggestively. Buffy thought about it for a moment before giving him a slight nod.

"I'll be right back you guys" she said

"Vampire?" Asked Willow

"I'm not sure, you guys stay here" she told them.

She walked out of The Bronze the cooler night air hitting her as she sighed heavily. She looked around for Spike, she felt him close by. She walked round the back of the club and into an alley. Most of the time she steered clear of dark alleys but her vampire senses lead her here.

"I told you that you'd be back Slayer" Spike said smoothly running his fingers over her shoulders

"What makes you sure I'm here for that?" She asked

"I told you, I can smell it. You need to get your rocks off Slayer... And you know I'm the only man for the job" he said nipping at her neck, he turned her around to face him leading her backwards slowly until her back hit the wall behind her. "So slayer here we are"

Buffy sighed heavily before his lips came crashing down onto hers. They kissed wildly, their hands exploring each other's bodies. Buffy spun him around hard, his back hitting the brick behind him. She jumped up on to him wrapping her legs around his waist, he held her up as she unzipped his jeans springing his hard cock of the confines of the black denim. He slid her skirt up higher and moved her panties out of the way as she guided his cock to her entrance.

She slid down onto it making them both moan in pleasure. She bobbed up and down riding him softly for a few moments before Spike picked up the pace, he pushed her up against the wall and pounded into her. Making her moan louder, he put his hand over her mouth so nobody would catch them in the act.

He pumped harder and harder until they both came to their blissful release. They stood there for a moment trying to regain their breath.

She jumped down off him and fixed her skirt, he stood smugly searching his duster pocket for a cigarette.

"Now you've had your first proper quickie luv" he said lighting his cigarette

"Buffy... There you are!" Said Riley with the rest of the gang in tow

"I was worried about you, you'd been gone for a while... Was it vampires?" Asked Willow

"Uh just one... And I made quick work of him" said Buffy eyeing up Spike

"Yeah, she's a delight to watch you know" said Spike smugly

"Nobody was talking to you evil dead" said Riley

Spike looked at the boy and his scent was off. He could smell blood on him. 'Keep your eyes on his plonker' he thought to himself

"I think I'm gunna call it a night" said Buffy

"I'm pretty wiped myself" said Willow

"Well it's been a good night off, celebrating your mom's good news" said Xander

"Good news?" Asked Spike

"My mom's operation was a success" smiled Buffy

"Well good on Joyce" he smiled back

"Hey, Buffy if you're done talking to bleached menace here I'll take you home" said Riley

"Uh sure..." Buffy smiled at Spike, who nodded his head towards her as she left arm in arm with Riley.

The whole car journey home Riley was weirdly attentive, he had his hand on her thigh the whole way. He obviously thought he was getting lucky tonight. And he might've done if it wasn't for a quickie in an alley with a certain blonde vampire.

Buffy couldn't help it, Spike made her feel good. Made her feel treasured, it was intoxicating.

They pulled up outside 1630 Revello Drive. Buffy invited Riley in, maybe she shouldn't of seeing as how she knew he wanted a piece of her and she wasn't willing to give it up tonight. They settled for cuddling which in her estimation was better than sex with him anyway. She lay down with his arms around her and fell into a deep sleep.

Spike had decided to follow the pair home. He wanted to know what Riley was up to, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He smoked several cigarettes before deciding to leave, when the front door opened and Riley crept out. Now something was definitely wrong and Spike was determined to find out what the solider boy was up to.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Characters belong to Joss, I just play with them**

* * *

**You'll Be Back **

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Buffy sat on Joyce's bed, her mother was just a few days removed from her surgery but seemed to be in good spirits despite the fake looking wig she wore on her head. Buffy had been teasing her all afternoon. **

**"I think it's fun. We can get you a whole bunch of different wigs. You can be like - Action Mom, Sixties Mom, French Maid Mom... Maybe get a big green Grinchy-looking one for Christmas..." Buffy teased **

**"I must be getting better. You're making fun of me again" Joyce smiled **

**"Well, yeah. I have a lot of lost time to make up" **

**An affectionate moment passes between them. Both of them were relived with the outcome of the operation.**

**"I think you have more important**

**things to make up. I know you've**

**been missing a lot of school..." Said Joyce **

**"Its cool mom, Willow has been sending me my work. Everything is fine" Buffy told her**

**"Well what about slaying - and your**

**friends? I want you to get back to**

**your life" **

**"I will. I promise. But right now**

**I'm more into being here - and**

**styling your beautiful new plastic**

**dream hair" Buffy smiled**

**"Fair enough. But you don't have**

**to keep me company all night.**

**Go have fun. Get Riley to take**

**you to a movie or something" Joyce suggested **

**"I am having fun. Besides, I gave**

**Riley the rest of the day off" **

**"I don't think he thinks of you as**

**a chore, Buffy" said Joyce **

**Buffy hesitated before answering, she was starting to think of Riley as a chore. **

**"I told Riley to make his own plans" she lied. That wasn't strictly true, Riley had been calling her all day but she hadn't answered **

**"Are you sure?" Asked Joyce **

**"Surest" Buffy smiled **

**XXXXX**

**Buffy got home late, despite the hole in her mother's head they had a fun night. She did a quick sweep of the cemetery, dusting a few fledges here and there. Oddly she thought Spike might show up, when he didn't she decided to call it quits and head home. **

**She crawled into bed and sleep took over. **

**XXXXX**

**A noise woke Buffy from her dreamless sleep. She sat up hoping it wasn't Riley coming back for some more sexcapades **

**"Riley?" She called out to the darkness **

**"It's me" said Spike coming out of the shadows **

**"Spike? What the hell are you doing here?" She said severely pissed off**

**"I wouldn't be here if I didn't have a good reason. As usual I'm here to help you and are you naked under there?" He asked hopefully**

**"Get out." She told him **

**"I'm serious- Not about the naked part, I mean..." He stuttered**

**"Get out or I'll drop you out, head first" she threatened**

**"I want to show you something" he said with a serious tone**

**"What?" She asked **

**"You need to see it" he told her **

**Buffy thought for a moment, and although she thought this might be an excuse to see her. She was curious.**

**"This better be worth getting out**

**of my warm bed for, or so help me-" **

**"It is" he replied "But we have to move if we want to get there in time"**

**Buffy didn't budge. Spike stood there, hoping he might catch a glimpse of her body in all it's glory. Buffy made it clear with a look that it wasn't going to happen.**

**"Please. Like I give a bloody damn" he scoffs and turns around. Does he give a damn? of course he did. He was dying, just knowing that an in-the-buff Buffy stood right behind him, he knew that if he turned around now and touched her for just a second neither of them will be going anywhere for a while, 'No' he thought 'She's gotta see this' **

**XXXXX**

**The pair of them squabbled like kids as they made their way to their destination. Spike put a finger to his lips once they had gotten close. Spike lead her to what Buffy thought was a drug house, the place was disgusting. The walls were covered in graffiti and litter and old worn mattresses scattered the floor. **

**"What do you think you're doing?" Asked a tough looking vamp**

**"Just having a little look, mate. Keep it down" He said and tries to move past him - but the guy won't go away.**

**"You can't just go up there" the vampire yelled **

**Spike grabbed the vampire by the neck and nearly chokes the life out of him "I said, keep it down" **

**Spike lead Buffy up the stairs, she wandered into a dimly lit room. Her eyes flicked straight towards Riley, who was sat on a soiled mattress getting bit by a female vampire.**

**"Harder" Riley demanded the vampire, not realising that Buffy and Spike had just walked in **

**Buffy gasps, Riley realises that he been caught. "Buffy"**

**Buffy looks at him in disgust and runs out of the room.**

**"Buffy!" Riley calls out to her.**

**"We only came here because we care**

**about you, friend. You need help" Spike grins as Riley who is obviously still weak from the bite he's just sustained tries to lunge for him, but Spike is already out of the door before he could get his hands on him. **

**Buffy doesn't waste any time getting out of the place, a vampire approaches her and she hurls the guy out of her way, he goes flying and crashes into a nearby wall. A few more paces and Buffy's out of there, with Spike not far behind.**

**Buffy and Spike spilled into the street from the house. **

**"I thought you should know. I-" said Spike **

**"What is this?" She asked **

**"What? I just thought-" he tried to explain **

**"Well you thought wrong" she said gravely**

**She stormed off leaving him stood outside the house. He thought about following her but he knew that it wouldn't end well.**

**She reached her door and quickly locked it behind her. She looked pale and shocked she staggered up the stairs and threw herself on to the bed. She can't believe that Riley would risk his life like that... The whole thing is just messed up. **

**She didn't know whether she had the right to be angry with him, after all she'd slept with Spike. The whole situation buzzed around her head until she fell to sleep. **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Characters belong to Joss, I just play with them

* * *

You'll Be Back

CHAPTER FOUR

The next day didn't bring much more comfort to her either, she went back to the house with the scoobies to find nobody there. Her only satisfaction was setting the place on fire.

Buffy decided that she's better off being alone right now and locked herself away in the training room of The Magic Box.

"How long has she been in there now?" Asked Giles

"Ohh only three hours" said Xander "Nothing to worry about right?"

"I hope not" said Giles "Has anybody attempted going in there?"

"What are you crazy?" Asked Anya

"Ah yes... It would seem she's not telling us everything about how she came across the nest of vampires" said Giles

"I think we should just leave her to work it out on her own for a while" Willow suggested

XXXXX

Spike sat in his armchair holding a bottle of bourbon. He pulled out the cork, with a heavy sigh and lifted the bottle to take a sip. The door burst open and Riley entered.

"What took you?" Asked Spike "Guess it takes a while to get back to full strength after those bites"

Riley grabbed Spike by the shirt and pulled him up out of the chair

"Hey! Hey, let's be reasonable about this"

Riley slammed him up against a pillar.

"You may have noticed, Spike" said Riley punching Spike in the face "I left reasonable about three exits back"

"Look, I'm not the one who got you into this. Don't kill the messenger!"

Riley pulled back his arm, stake in his hand. He plunged it into Spike's chest. Spike gasped

"Why the hell not?"

"Ow! Bloody hell! Oh god!" Yells Spike "Hey..."

He looked down at his chest as he realised he hadn't been dusted yet. Riley yanked the stake out. Spike grabbed his chest in pain, and stared at the stake.

"Plastic wood-grain. Looks real, doesn't it?" He told the perplexed vampire "Don't think I don't know what's going on with you, Spike. Stay away from her. Or we'll do this for real next time"

He patted Spike on the cheek and walked away. Spike leant against the pillar panting. Clutching his chest, a loud chuckle escaped from Spike.

"Oh, man. You are really under it, aren't you?"

"What?" Riley spat

"Look at you. All afraid I'm hot for your honey" Spike smirked

Riley walked back toward Spike "Because you are"

"Well ... yeah. But that's not your problem. Even if I wasn't in the picture, you're never gonna be able to hold onto her" said Spike

Riley put his hand over Spike's hand that covered the wound. He pushed his hand deeper into it.

"Ow, bloody hell!" Spike yelled in agony

"Maybe I didn't almost kill you enough" Riley threatened

"Come on. You're not the long haul guy and you know it"

"Shut up" Riley warned him

"You know it. Or else you wouldn't be getting suck jobs from two-bit vampire trolls. The girl needs some monster in her man ... and that's not in your nature..." He sits in his armchair still clutching at his chest "...no matter how low you try to go"

Riley paced the crypt whilst Spike popped the cork on his bourbon

"You actually think you've got a shot with her?" Asked Riley

"No, I don't...Fella's gotta try, though. Gotta do what he can" he said drinking from the bottle

"If you touched her... you know I'd kill you for real" said Riley

Spike thought for a moment whether it was worth telling the little tin solider that he'd touched his beloved Buffy and had her screaming his name on more than one occasion but he thought better of it.

The two men sat in silence drinking bourbon from the bottle.

XXXXX

After sitting with Spike drinking, Riley decided it was now or never, he had to face Buffy he tried seeing if she was home, but Dawn told him he'd find her at The Magic Box.

He braced himself before he walked through the door, he was greeted by Xander and Anya, who had told him Buffy had locked herself away in the training room hours ago. He asked for some privacy and headed in to see her.

She was pummelling the punchbag as he walked through the door.

"We need to talk" he told her

"I'm not ready to talk to you yet" she replied still punching

Riley walked forward and removed his jacket, tossing it aside.

"Too bad" he said taking hold of the punching bag preventing her from using it

"I'm serious...Unless you wanna fight"

"So let's fight. We need to have this out, Buffy. Right now"

"And say what, Riley? 'What were you thinking? How long have you been lying to me?' Nothing you say right now is gonna make this better"

"You're a hypocrite" he spat

"What are you talking about?!" Buffy yelled

"Spike" he said flatly

"How the hell is this about Spike?" Buffy asked

"So you haven't been sleeping with him?" He asked her

Buffy was speechless, how the heck did he know?

"I'll take the silence as a yes" he sighed "I wanna know why, Buffy. Why these vampires have so much power over you"

Buffy shook her head "You so don't get it"

"I wanted to get it, Buffy. I wanted to get you" he told her

"So this is my fault? You go get bitten by some skanky ho bag vampires because I made a mistake?!"

"This isn't your fault, It's mine. I feel like hell for what I've put you through. It's just...these girls-"

"Vampires. Killers!" She pointed out

"Just like Spike"

They stared at each other for a moment

"Yeah I might've been bitten by vampires but they made me feel something, Buffy. Something I didn't even know I was missing until-"

"I can't. I can't hear this" she turned away from him, his words sounded all too familiar to her.

"You *need* to hear this" he told her "He gives you something that I can't"

"That's not what happened!" She argued

"Then what was it?

"I can't explain it" she told him "It was just... He was just there"

They both stared at each other silently for a moment. Then Buffy looked down at the ground. Riley sighed

"They want me back, Buffy ... the military" he told her

Buffy looked up at him in shock

"It's deep undercover, no contact with civilians. Transport's leaving tonight"

"Tonight? When were you gonna tell me about this?" She asked

"I'm telling you now"

"Are you going?" She asked him

"I don't know. If we can't work this out..."

"Then what? This is goodbye?"

Riley shrugged "I don't know"

"You're giving me an ultimatum?"

"No, I'm not"

"Yes you are!" She yelled

"I don't, Buffy, that's not what I meant"

"Well, I have heard enough!" She snapped "I've done wrong too! I know that but I will not take the blame for this!"

"Well neither am I! We're both at fault here Buffy" he told her grabbing her arm

"Let go of me!" She spat pulling her arm away

"Or what? You'll hit me?" He asked

She stared at him. He spread his arms out welcoming a punch "Go ahead. Come on, do it" he begged her

"Get out of my way"

"I'm serious, Buffy, hit me. Hit me" he pleaded with her

He walked right up to her. She walked around him and took her jacket off a hook.

"I'm leaving, Buffy" he told her

She stopped walking but didn't turn to face him. He turned to speak to her back.

"Unless you give me a reason to stay... I'm leaving tonight"

Buffy opens the door and walks out, closing it behind her

XXXXX

Buffy had been pounding on a fledgling for the last half an hour. Whaling on the vamp, made her feel a little bit better. She finally put him out of his misery and staked him.

"Rough night?" Asked Spike, coming out from the shadows

"Go. Away" she told him through gritted teeth, walking away from him

"You're still mad, it's understandable" he shrugged, following her closely

"Mad? You think I'm mad?" She chuckled bitterly "I'm furious Spike! And you being around me isn't going to do you any favours right now!"

"Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry" he sighed

"Sorry? You're not sorry! You did this on purpose!" She yelled

"Oh yeah cuz I made the tin solider get suck jobs from vampire sluts!" He yelled back

"You told him!" She cried

"Told him what?"

"About what we did!"

"A whisper never passed my lips" he told her

"And I'm supposed to believe you? You told him! How the hell else would he know about us?" She asked

"I don't know Buffy, but I ever spoke a word. If I really wanted to say something I would've the night in the alley in front of everybody but I didn't because I don't hurt you like that!" He explained

"Well either way, he's gone" she told him

"Gone?"

"He's leaving tonight! I hope you're happy!" She spat as she left.

He stood firmly planted in the same spot. He really thought he would be happy getting Captain Cardboard out of the way so he could have her for himself, but the truth is he wasn't. He saw the hurt in her eyes, whether he liked it or not she did have feelings for the boy. He had to make it up to her, he knew that. He would wait for her to cool down before he tried anything.

XXXXX

Buffy had been making her way back home when a crew of vampire's from the house where she found Riley. One of the vampires had lunged for her, she sprung into action, pulling a long wooden plank from a boarded up window. Buffy spun and thrusted her double-ended stake, dusting vampires left and right. The vampires didn't even have time to react.

The only other creature left standing in the alley besides Buffy is the junkie vampire girl who bit Riley. The girl trembles, wide-eyed, before Buffy. Clearly messed up and harmless. Buffy hesitated for a moment, she couldn't kill this one. It would've been pointless.

Buffy slumped and the junkie vampire girl realised that she was being spared she took off running down the alley.

Then, without warning, Buffy hurled her weapon toward the retreating vampire girl. With an explosion of dust the plank of wood clattered to the ground.

Buffy was broken from her expressionless stare by a a noise behind her.

"So how'd that work out for you? Make you feel better?"

Buffy turned to see Xander moving out of the shadows.

**"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked **

**"I thought you might need to talk. Then I saw you get into it... I was going to lend a hand, but you seemed to grow a few extra ones" he noted **

**Buffy started to walk away.**

**"Go home, Xander" she said sternly**

**"Buffy-"**

**"I'm serious" she told him **

**Xander follows her closely "So am I, something's up. You're acting like a crazy person" **

**Buffy ignored him. She took off and turned a corner, trying to get away from him**

**Buffy saw a door to a warehouse was slightly ajar, she forces it open and slipped inside. Xander followed her in determined to get something out of her **

**"So you don't wanna deal, so you're hiding? Not very slayer like"**

**"Just leave me alone Xander. You have no idea what's going on" she told him firmly **

**"So you and Riley aren't imploding?" He asked **

**Buffy turned toward him, surprised.**

**"Doesn't take a genius. What I**

**can't figure out is how you didn't**

**see it coming?"**

**"What? Who told you-" **

**"Nobody told me anything Buffy" he interjected "It's been right in front of my Xander face, the guy would do anything for you-" **

**Buffy cut him off "The guy got himself bit by a vampire!"**

**Xander had suspected this was the case but he didn't want to believe it.**

**"He almost got himself killed Xander! he could've been turned then what? I don't have the time to worry about him" she yelled "Now do you understand? Because I sure as hell don't!"**

**"Are you going to let him go?" Xander asked **

**"It's not my decision if he wants**

**to take off-"**

**Xander cut her off this time "Of course it is"**

**"Well, that's not fair!" She yelled **

**"Who cares if it's fair? In about twenty minutes Riley's gonna disappear...maybe forever. Unless you do something to stop him" **

**"Am I supposed to beg him to stay?" She asked **

**"Why wouldn't you? To keep Riley**

**here" **

**"I don't even know who he is! I mean he's... I thought Riley was dependable" she sighed **

**"Dependable? What is he, State Farm?"**

**"You know what I mean" she rolled her eyes **

**"Yeah, I think you mean convenient.**

**I think you took it for granted that**

**he was gonna show up when you**

**wanted him to and take off when**

**you didn't" **

**"Look who's talking! You've got**

**Anya following you around like a**

**love sick puppy" she spat **

**"Oh boy is this not about me" he told her **

**"Is she more than a convenience?**

**'Cause that'd be kind of a surprise" **

**He stared at her for a moment, deadly serious maybe she was right, and hit the nail on the head or his remarks were right on the money**

**"If you don't want to hear what I have to say, I'll shut up right now" said Xander **

**"Good!" **

**"I lied. See, what I think? You got burned with Angel. Then Riley shows up"**

**"I know the story, Xander. And that is so not the point!" **

**"But you missed the point. You**

**shut down, Buffy. And you've been**

**treating Riley like the rebound guy,**

**when he's the one who comes along once in a lifetime. He's never held**

**back with you, he's risked it all and you're about to let him fly?" **

**Buffy stared at him "I don't know what else to do Xander. We can't come back from this" **

**"How do you know if you don't try Buffy? If what he needs from you isn't there then for god sake let him go... But if you think you can let go with him, if you can go deeper with him then maybe it's worth the risk" **

**Buffy looked at Xander with stunned tears in her eyes. "Xander..." **

**"Run" he told her **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Characters belong to Joss, I just play with them

You'll Be Back

CHAPTER FIVE

Buffy got to the airfield just in time, Riley whipped his head round to see her running towards him. He smiled brightly as she rushed into his arms.

"Buffy" he said wrapping his arms around her

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" She cried

"It's okay, it's okay" he smiled cupping her face

"I didn't want you to leave without saying a proper goodbye"

His smile fell as he released her from his embrace "Goodbye?"

She nodded "I didn't want us to part on bad terms"

He sighed heavily then nodded "Me either"

"I'm sorry" she repeated

"Me too"

"Agent Finn..." Said Graham "We're ready for take off"

"I'll be there in a minute" said Riley

"So I guess this is it..." Said Buffy

"Yeah looks that way" he smiled thinly "I'll always love you Buffy"

Buffy's bottom lip started to quiver as her tears streamed down her face. He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Stay safe" she told him, pulling away from him.

"You too" he smiled, turning his ack and walking towards the helicopter, as its rotor blades began to turn.

"Riley!" Buffy yelled over the whirling of wind created by the helicopter

He turned to look at her.

She was going to tell him she loved him, but he deserved a better parting gift than a lie. Instead she smiled at him through her tears. He smiled back and nodded, climbing into the helicopter.

Buffy watched as the copter lifted higher and higher into the air. Her hair blew wildly in the wind as she watched him fly away into the darkness.

XXXXX

A few days had passed since Riley left. Buffy had tried to busy herself by throwing herself into her school work and slaying. Today, her mother had been cleared to come home. Buffy rushed to the hospital to collect her.

She bounced gleefully down the hallway to her mother's room. She opened the door to find her mother giggling along with Spike. Buffy slammed the door behind her to make her presence known.

"Hey honey" Joyce smiled

"Hi" said Buffy not taking her eyes off the vampire "What are you doing here?" She asked him

"Was doing my usual blood run, when I thought I'd stop by and see how Joyce was getting on" he smiled

"Uh-huh... Well as you can see she's fine. You can go now" she told him folding her arms

"Buffy... It's okay" Joyce piped up

"No it's not" Buffy argued

"It's alright Joyce, I better be going. Anyway I'm sure your eldest has got everything set up for you to get you home" said Spike manoeuvring himself to the door, brushing passed Buffy making her shiver slightly.

"Come visit me soon Spike" Joyce smiled

"You can count on it" he smiled slipping out of the door.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Buffy

"He comes to visit me sometimes, it really isn't anything to worry about Buffy" Joyce tried to reassure her

"I don't like it... I really don't like it" she told her mom.

XXXXX

Joyce had gotten settled on the couch with Dawn at her side, the Summers women decided to have a movie night. Buffy floated into the room with a bowl of popcorn.

"So what are we watching?" Asked Buffy with a mouthful of popcorn, settling herself in the armchair

"Thelma and Louise" Joyce grinned

"Again?" Buffy grumbled

"It's mom's favourite" said Dawn

"I know, I know. But just don't except this special treatment to last much longer" Buffy teased her mom

"Yeah" Dawn agreed "There's a huge pile of laundry in the basement with your name on it"

The girls giggled at tormenting their mother, she just sighed and smiled. The girls settled down as the movie began, a few moments later the doorbell sounded.

"Who could that be?" Asked Joyce

"I'll get it" said Buffy, heading towards the door.

She swung the door open to find Spike laying three bouquets of flowers on the doorstep.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked

"Sorry" he said standing up "I just wanted you girls to know I was thinking about you" he handed over the flowers

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Uh..." He stuttered

"Visiting my mom, now flowers?" She asked

"I just care is all" he told her

Dawn came to the door "Buffy c'mon you're missing the movie... Oh hey Spike" she smiled

"Hello nibblet" he greeted her

"What are you doing here?" She asked "Oh pretty flowers"

"They're for you and your mum" he smiled

"Aww that's so sweet" Dawn said flustered

Buffy rolled her eyes at her younger sister "Dawn go back inside" she told her

"Do you wanna come in Spike?" Asked Dawn

"No he doesn't" Buffy spoke for him

"I think he can speak for himself" said Dawn "So do ya? We're watching movies"

"Dawn I'm pretty sure Spike has better things to do than hang out with a bunch of girls" said Buffy

"Y'know movies sound fun" he smirked as Buffy's face fell

"C'mon in!" Dawn said excitedly pulling him through the door "Mom, Spike's here and he got you flowers"

Buffy sighed heavily and shut the door.

XXXXX

Spike sat comfortably in the armchair with Dawn sitting at his feet, Buffy glared at him. One he had stolen her seat and two he had her mom and sister eating out of the palm of his hand.

The movie just ended and Joyce stifled a yawn. "Oh looks like somebody's ready for bed" smiled Spike

"I think I've overexerted myself" Joyce giggled

"Mom, you've had us running around after you all day" giggled Dawn

"As it should be" said Spike

"I think I'm gunna head up to bed..." Said Joyce standing up and heading for the stairs "That goes for you too Dawn"

"Annddd Mom's home" Dawn grumbled as she padded up the stairs with Joyce.

Buffy started to clean up the coffee table from popcorn bowls and cans of soda. When she noticed Spike hadn't moved.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked

Spike shrugged "Thought we could hang out"

"Hang out?" She asked scrunching up her nose "We don't hang out"

"What do you think we've been doing all night luv?" He asked

"I've been tolerating you all night" she said standing in front of him with her hands on her hips

"Tolerating eh?" He smirked "I saw you staring at me"

"Oh please" she rolled her eyes

He pulled her on to his lap.

"God dammit Spike" she struggled against him before he held her steady

"Shhh luv, we don't wanna disturb your mum and sis" he smirked

"Let go of me" she said sternly

"Make me" he dared her

She stared at him for a few seconds before she began kissing him passionately.

"I knew you'd be back" he said each word in between kisses, he began trying to strip her of her clothing.

Buffy abruptly broke the kiss, she grinned evilly and shook her head "Not now"

She jumped up off of him and went back to cleaning the debris of their movie night, taking the trash into the kitchen. Spike sighed heavily and followed her after a few seconds.

Buffy stood at the sink rinsing a bowl an placing it on the side, Spike spun her around and kissed her once again.

He slid his hand down her torso and slipped his hand down the front of her pants. His fingers tickled her as he searched for her clit.

"What are you doing?" She asked breathlessly

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked still swirling his fingers around her nubbin.

Her breath hitched for a moment as he slid two fingers into her extremely wet pussy. "No..." She moaned

She picked her up and placed her on the kitchen island pulling down her yoga pants, he kissed her once more before laying her down. He began teasing her with his skilled tongue, he sucked on her clit making her moan in delight.

"Are you ready for me Slayer?" He asked

She nodded nonchalantly "Yeah..." She panted

He smiled seductively, as he climbed up onto the kitchen island and kissed her roughly as he pointed his hard cock at her entrance "Beg for me Slayer" he said nudging his dick slightly into her and pulling back out

"Spike... Please" she gasped

"Nu-huh" he smirked "Not good enough"

"Spike, I need you"

Spike slid into her slowly and then pulled out again teasing her "Hmm still not good enough"

"Are you serious?" She asked

"Deadly"

"Screw this" she flipped him over and straddled his waist.

She positioned his cock at her entrance and plunged down on top of it. Making him growl with satisfaction. She bounced up and down on top of him for a few moments before Spike flipped her over and began pounding into her.

"Spike" Buffy moaned digging her nails into his back.

"Buffy... My sweet slayer" he growled

They met each other thrust for thrust until they came to their sweet release together.

Spike rolled off her as she lay there in her post oragsmic haze. "Well that was uh... That was something" he said breathlessly

"Uh huh" she gasped "You should go" she said sitting up and finding her pants and putting them on

"What?" He said sitting up on his elbows

"You... Go..." She said continuing to do the dishes she neglected earlier.

He stood zipping up his jeans "Are you serious?"

"What do you think?" She asked completely stone faced

"You're a piece of work Slayer" he huffed

"Uh huh" she said wiping her hands on a towel

"Y'know if you don't start being just a little bit nicer to me, I'm gunna have to do something drastic" he told her

"Like what? Are you gunna leave me alone?" She said hopefully

"Right that's it!" He sighed heavily "I didn't wan to have to do the but you've left me no choice! I hereby cut you off from having any orgasims again"

Buffy chuckled "Okay"

Spike looked severely pissed off as he left via the back door. Buffy let out a heavy sigh.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Characters belong to Joss, I just play with them

* * *

You'll Be Back

CHAPTER SIX

Buffy hadn't been in close contact with Spike since that night. She'd briefly seen him when a troll that Willow and Anya had somehow summoned managed to destroy The Bronze leaving a trail of bodies behind him. Luckily most of them had since recovered. Buffy still shuddered at the thought of Spike being in close proximity to her.

But she had bigger things to worry about, Glory most definitely being one of them and although the queen of home perms was still no closer to finding out who The Key was she was still high on the list of priorities until further notice.

Giles has called an emergency Scooby meeting, Buffy hoped that his contacts ha come up with something about Glory. The gang piled in to Buffy's living room, She ran around trying to pick up stuff and clean a little

"It's all right Buffy. I know this meeting is short notice" said Giles

"Mom's still not a hundred percent, and I guess I haven't really been taking up the slack..." Buffy shrugged

"The place looks fine Buffy" smiled Willow

"There's like a sweater under the sofa" said Xander

Buffy pulled the sweater from under the sofa. Willow shot Xander a look

"Well I can't get it...Your troll broke my wrist" he reminded her

"My troll?" Asked Willow

Buffy looked at the military looking green sweater. She'd forgotten about Riley until now, the hurt had come rushing back

"That must've belonged to..." Xander stopped himself before saying his name "Um... aren't we s'posed to have a meeting?"

"Yes, we are here for a reason..." Giles reminded them

Willow was still talking about the troll from a few days ago under her breath "I didn't create the troll... I didn't date the troll..."

A bright smile came to the red head's face "In fact I hate the troll... I helped deflate the troll"

Xander stared at her waiting for her to finish

"All done" Willow smiled

Giles chose to ignore the previous conversation and get straight down to business "I've had some news" he began "The Watchers Council have found some information"

"About Glory?" Buffy looked hopeful

"One would assume... We'll find out when they arrive" he continued

"Arrive? Here?" Buffy said with fear in her eyes

"Yeah don't they have phones?" Asked Xander, he went on to put on a ridiculous British accent "Hallo Buffy, here's some stuff we know. Pip pip"

"Yeah see I like them on the phone" said Buffy becoming increasingly more panicked

"I don't get it what's so bad about them coming here?" Asked Tara "Watchers that's like other Gileses right?"

"Yeah! They're scary and horrible!" Replied Buffy

Giles shot Buffy a wry look.

"They do come across as a little, well unsentimental... But they do share the same agenda as us. Save the world... Kill the demons" Giles pressed on

The last part of the sentence panicked Anya "Kill current demons right? Current demons"

"I don't trust them Giles, make them not come here" Buffy begged

"They're probably already on their way Buffy" he told her

"Giles they put me through that test and almost killed me, and then when they thought I was Faith they almost killed me again! Honestly, I don't wanna be almost killed right now!" Said Buffy

"I don't like the sound of this" Anya interjected

"Are you sure they're English?" Asked Tara

The gang went on to discuss the Watchers Council's arrival, this really didn't sit easy with Buffy. If they knew who The Key was they might try and destroy it by killing her sister. No matter what Buffy could not let that happen.

As she went to bed that night her head swirled with different outcomes from their impending visit. She was terrified, finally she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer and fell into a restless sleep.

XXXXX

Buffy had a rough day, her professor had completely humiliated her in front of all of her peers. She decided to get payback by pummelling the first vampire she came across that night. Luckily for Spike it wasn't him. He got there just in time to save Buffy when she took her eye off the ball.

"Spike why did you do that?" She asked frustrated

"Thought you could use some help" he shrugged "A little gratitude wouldn't go a miss Slayer"

"Gratitude?! For getting in my way?"

"Getting in your way? I saved you!" He told her

"I was regrouping" she told him

"You were about to be regrouped into

separate piles. You needed help"

"I didn't need you. I never need you Spike" she spat

Spike looked like he'd been slapped, but he bounced back and smirked to himself "You just don't like who did the rescuing, that's all"

"What are you talking about?" She asked "I don't need to be rescued"

Spike had to stifle a chuckle "Sure"

"Look I don't have time for this... I have places I need to be" she told him, walking away

"Whoa whoa whoa" he said stepping in front of her.

"Spike just let me go" she demanded

"What's wrong" he asked sensing her nervousness

"The Watchers Council are on their way here" she told him

"What? Why?" He asked

"We think they have some information about Glory" she sighed

"Right..." He said "If you need me, you know where to find me"

"I don't need you" she told him

"Right..." He nodded letting her past him

XXXXX

Giles lead the Council members out of the training room.

"...We've been developing new fighting styles, her progress really is impressive. I don't think this review is strictly needed" Giles told them

Buffy entered The Magic Box, she saw the group of Council members and tried to slip back out.

"Miss Summers!" Travers called to her

She had been busted, she took a deep breath and turned around "Bad day. Bad, bad day" she mumbled to herself

"Good to see you again" said Travers

"Mr Travers" Buffy acknowledged

"Rupert was just telling us about your training, perhaps you'll favour us with a demonstration?" He asked

"Like right now? 'Cause, I've had my daily dose of violence tonight" she told him

"Did you?" Asked Giles "Good, tell us about it"

"Uh a vampire... Spike dusted him" she said

"Oh..." Said Giles looking disappointed

"I was regrouping" Buffy quickly defended

"I wouldn't worry about it for this evening, no need to rush you" said Travers

Buffy's eyes darted to Giles for an explanation

"They're staying longer than we anticipated" he told her

"We've already told Mr Giles about our intentions. Nigel..." He prompted the other Council member

"It's an extensive review of your abilities, we'll observe your training, talk to your friends..." Nigel explained

"My friends? Why do you need to talk to my friends?" Buffy asked

"You are taking civilians along on your patrols are you not?" Asked Travers

"You have got to be kidding me!" Buffy rolled her eyes

"He's not kidding, he's a very serious man" said Nigel

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" She asked the Council member

"They're not forthcoming with introductions Buffy" Giles whispered to her

"Buffy- Miss Summers, I can sense your resistance. I don't blame you, but need I remind you that The Council fights evil. The Slayer is the instrument with which we fight. The Slayers change but The council remains. It's been that way from the beginning" Travers explained to her

"What a bloodless way to look at it" said Giles

"Rupert, let me talk to the girl, I think she's understanding me" he turned to Buffy "Glory is stronger than you, but we can help. We have the information that can help you, if you pass the review we give you the information we have. If you fail, either through incompetence or by

resisting our recommendations-"

"Resisting your recommendations?" Giles interjected "she fails if we do not abide by your rules"

"Well that depends how much you want our help" said Travers

"She's not your bloody 'instrument'!" Giles got in Traver's face, another slightly larger Council member moved closer to intimidate him.

"Giles" Buffy called

"And now you think this bloke can shut me up? I knew you were all thugs at heart" said Giles

"Calm down Rupert, I understand that you feel this isn't fair" he gestures for the Council member to back off and he did. Giles also backed away

"There are factors that should motivate you to go along with this review, we could shut this place down" Travers warned

Giles looked stunned, he never thought that The Council could go that far. Buffy's eyes also opened wide in shock

"You don't have that kind of power" said Buffy

"Of course we do, and if you insist on fighting us, we can arrange to have Mr Giles deported and never set foot in this country again"

Buffy is stunned "what?"

"Maybe you're used to idle treats Miss Summers, but you're now dealing with grown ups. Am I making myself clear?"

Buffy looked over at a defeated Giles, as what she's just been told sunk in.

XXXXX

She had to get away, her quota for violence that she had thought had reached its peak earlier in the night now seemed unfulfilled. She headed back to the cemetery, with Travers words swirling around in her mind. Deported?... Giles?... She couldn't let that happen. She needed him now more than ever.

Lost in thought her feet had taken her to the door of Spike's crypt. She paused for a moment, should she knock? No she never knocked.

She burst through the crypt door. Spike rose from his armchair and spun round, he smirked to himself

"Was wondering how long it would take you luv" he said approaching her

"Shut up" she sighed.

"Rough night?" He asked

"You could say that" she shrugged

"Those Council wankers got to you?"

"Maybe a little..."

"So what are you doing here then?" He asked

Buffy looked at him "Like you don't already know"

"Actually it's baffling me a tad Slayer" he said running his hand through his ungelled hair

"You don't need me... You want me to leave you alone" he mimicked her "But yet here you are... Angry, frustrated" he circled her

"I don't need you" she mumbled

"And you're still running back" he said seductively

"I just want..."

"Tell me Slayer... What do you want?" He asked running his fingers down the side of her face

"You know what I want" she whispered

"Sorry luv, I'm not a mind reader" he smirked

"I'm leaving" She said angrily turning her back on him

He pulled her by the arm and spun her back towards him. He kissed her roughly "Still leaving?" He asked

There wasn't a response her lips came crashing back on to his, he could feel her need for him. It excited him. He knew he was breaking the rules but being the rebel he was, it didn't bother him too much.

He wasn't quite sure how it happened but somehow Buffy had manoeuvred them on top of a nearby sarcophagus. She laid him flat pulling at his shirt sending buttons flying in different directions. She yanked at his belt buckle and unzipped his jeans letting his hard cock spring free.

He pulled down her pants and inhaled deeply, the aroma of her arousal was intoxicating. He slid down her body leaving a trail of kisses as he went, until he reached her clit and flicked his tongue against it.

Buffy let out a strangled moan, she wriggled underneath him as he licked and sucked her pussy. Before abruptly stopping.

"Spike?" Buffy called out to him "Why the stoppage?"

"I told you luv... I'm cutting you off" he grinned zipping up his pants

"Are you kidding me?!" She asked angrily

"I told you to be nicer"

Buffy sat up and pulled her pants back up "What happened to never leaving a woman wanting?"

He crawled back on top of her pinning her down "I'm gunna leave you wanting" he said licking her neck sending shivers down her body "I'm gunna make you want me so much you won't be able to stand it. You'll be begging for me to touch you"

"Spike" she panted "Please"

Spike smiled brightly "Please what"

"I need you"

"That's all you had to say" he said, kissing her passionately.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Characters belong to Joss, I just play with them

* * *

You'll Be Back

CHAPTER SEVEN

Buffy had jumped through every hoop The Council had made her jump, like she was one of those show dogs or something. Her friends as well as Spike had been out through a series of questions about her and slaying. It all seemed so unfair to Buffy. But she knew that if she didn't act like a good little Slayer, The Council were liable to leave without telling her the information they had on Glory. She couldn't let that happen for Dawn's sake she needed to get to the bottom of Glory's mission statement.

She entered her house, throwing her backpack on the floor by the door.

"Mom?" She called out

"Rough day?" Asked a familiar voice

Buffy stood shocked, face to face with Glory. All of her instincts told her to attack but she held off for a moment, she wasn't sure why.

"So this is where the Slayer eats, sleeps and combs her hair... It's adorable" said Glory breezing past Buffy into the living room.

Buffy's eyes dart to the fireplace she saw her weapon of choice, a firepoker

"Personally, I need my space y'know but this is good..." Glory rambled on

Buffy edged behind Glory and reached for the firepoker

"Tsk tsk" Glory scolded "if I wanted to fight you could tell by the being dead already"

She gently pulled the firepoker away from Buffy and sits down.

"So play nice" Glory smirked

"What do you want?" Buffy asked

"The Key. I wouldn't be here otherwise, I think you know where it is" Glory told her

"Glad you think so" said Buffy

"Well, it is the only thing keeping

you alive right now" Glory continues

Buffy's eyes widen as Dawn enters the living room, Dawn sees the look on her older sister's face and knows straight away that something is wrong

"What?" Dawn mouths

Glory is completely oblivious to Dawn's presence "You should get down on your knees and worship me"

Using her eyes Buffy gestures to Dawn to go into the kitchen, Dawn takes a step in that direction while Glory continues to talk.

"You think it's neat having 'Slayer strength'. Big deal" Said Glory

Dawn is almost out of the room

"Hey Kid" Glory calls to Dawn

Dawn froze in her step, Glory clicks her fingers behind her to Dawn, she knew she was there.

"C'mere"

"Leave her out of this" said Buffy

"Not gunna ask again"

"This is between us" Buffy said more sternly

"No... this is between me and my Key.

You just happen to be the thing in the way" said Glory

Dawn with folded arms looking extremely creeped out stepped in front of Glory

"And you... Are just the cutest thing I ever did see in my life. What's your name honey?" Glory asked the brunette

"Dawn"

"Did you know your sister took my Key, Dawnie? And she won't give it back. Bet you know where it is don't you?"

"She doesn't know anything" Buffy told her

"I know some stuff" Dawn told them

"I bet she takes your stuff all the time huh? Where's my Key, Dawn?" Glory said trying to convince Dawn to tell he everything she knows

"Dawn, Go" Buffy demanded

"You're always talking about stuff I'm not supposed to hear... I'll figure it out you know!" Said Dawn leaving the room

"I like her, she's sassy" Glory's smile faded "And I'll kill her. I'll kill your mom, kill your friends and I'll make you watch when I do"

Glory gets to her feet "Obviously, this is a one-time thing. Next time we meet, someone you love dies. You know you can't stop me"

Buffy stayed planted in the same spot until Glory leaves.

"Buffy who was that?" Asked Joyce coming into the living room

"Pack a bag" Buffy told her

XXXXX

Buffy didn't quite know where she was going to take her mom and Dawn. At first she thought it'd be a good idea to take them to stay with Giles for a while, then she remembered her Mom & Giles' history when they had been left alone in the past. That combined with the fact Giles had said taking care of Dawn for the night caused him to have a few more grey hairs than what he started out with.

She needed somebody strong who she knew that would protect them no matter what. Then his face flashed in her head. Spike; he would be able to take care of them, he'd protect them no matter what. So she packed them up and took them to the cemetery.

"Buffy are you sure about this?" Asked Joyce

"It's the only place that I know you'll be safe" said Buffy

"I think it's kinda cool..." Smiled Dawn

"It's not cool Dawn" Buffy scolded "And it's just for a while until these Council guys have gone and I can protect you"

"Okay" Joyce gave her daughter a grateful smile as they entered Spike's crypt.

He'd been sleeping, he flew off the sarcophagus and into a fighting stance before he realised who it was "Oh it's you, I was worried for a second" he said rubbing his eyes.

He noticed that Joyce and Dawn had accompanied her inside. "What's with the outing?" He asked

"I need your help" she told him

He grinned "Oh you do, do you?"

"Spike I'm being serious..." She said "I need you to protect them"

"That's a boat load of manly responsibility"

"Spike please" Buffy begged "You're the only one strong enough to protect them"

It touched Spike that Buffy trusted him enough to look after her mother and sister, he thought about it for a moment and decided it would win him extra brownie points if he did. Plus he'd enjoy the Summers' girls company.

"Okay..." He told her "Ladies, c'mon in. Don't be shy"

"Keep Dawn here as long as you can" Buffy told her mom

Buffy takes Spike aside

"I know I don't have to tell you this, but..."

"Yeah I know if anything happens to them, I'll stake you good and proper" he replied

"I was gunna say no orgasims but that works too"

Spike smirked at her, Buffy reconsiders her options and quickly decided that there were non. She leaves giving her mom and sister a brief smile before closing the door.

XXXXX

Buffy realised quickly she was late to jump through yet another one of The Council's hoops. She really hoped they didn't mark her down for tardiness. She'd made it to the alley behind The Magic Box before she was attacked by a man wearing a leather helmet.

XXXXX

Travers was restless, Giles could tell that this could probably knock Buffy down a few points. Not that it mattered the type of man Travers was he'd rather see the world destroyed than give Buffy the information they so needed.

"Twenty minutes and counting Rupert" Travers reminded him

"She'll be here" he replied

XXXXX

Buffy was surrounded by three masked men, all of them closed in at once. The leader, held a sword and swung for her. She ducked just in time. The two other men attack swirling quarter-staffs.

She turned to face one of then and the other hit her hard behind her knees making her drop to the ground. She fights back sending the guys flying into the air landing a few feet away. She looked up just in time to see the leader bringing his sword down.

Buffy rolled out of the way, the sword missing her by inches. She flipped to her feet as one of the quarter-staff guys swings his stick hurtling towards her - this time Buffy caught the staff mid blow, she shoved the stick forward and knocked him in the face

Buffy squared off with the other two.

They both struck at once. Buffy grabbed sword-guy's arm at the wrist just as he came thrusting at her. Using his own sword, she cut staff-guy's stick in half. With a kick to the head the quarter-staff guy joined his friend in la la land.

Buffy tackled the leader to the floor; jamming the staff up against his windpipe

"Let's see who you are" she said still crushing his throat and removing his mask revealing a man with a symbolic tattoo on his forehead

"Kill me, Slayer" he choked "But know it will just buy you time"

"Who are you?" She asked

"A solider in a vast army" he told her

"What army?"

"The Knights of Byzantium, now your enemy" he replied

Buffy continued to pump the guy for information, she learned that the order had been sent to destroy The Key. She had let the man go, she knew it wasn't worth killing him as he had told her that more and more Knights would come. Though she did have his sword as a neat souvenir.

She walked into The Magic Box clearly distracted.

"You're late" Travers scolded

"Yeah..."

"Was there an attack?" Asked Giles

"Yeah..."

"Well now you've finally arrived, lets begin the review" said Travers

"No..." Said Buffy

Travers looked at her for an explanation

"There's not going to be a review" she told him

"I beg your pardon?" Travers said

Buffy calmly hoisted the sword up for a moment then laid it gently on the table. The pointy end directly at Travers

"No review. No questions you know I can't answer, no hoops. No jumps" Nigel was about to speak, Buffy turned to him before he let out a sound "No interruptions"

"Everybody is just lining up to tell me how unimportant I am. And I figured out why. I have power, they don't"

Buffy paced the room a little "Glory came to my house today"

The gathered crowd of people murmured in shock and some with disapproval

"Buffy, what happen-" asked Giles

Buffy quickly interjected "Just to talk... She told me she could squash me in a second. But she didn't because I have something of hers. I have power over her"

"You didn't come all the way from England to give me information. you came to poke your nose in my operation. You want to be let back in the fold, to give your jobs some meaning again"

"Oh, this is beyond insolence-" Nigel began

Buffy threw the sword at him that stuck into the shelf inches away from his head. Shutting him up

"I'm almost certain I said no interruptions"

"That was excellent" said Xander

"You're Watchers right? And without a Slayer you're just sitting pretty. You can't stop Glory, you wouldn't know how and you can't do anything with the information that you have. You're gonna tell me everything you know, then you're gonna jump on a plane, jet back to the mother country and you'll only contact as and when you have any information that is helpful"

She paced once more, she noticed all eyes had been on her for the last few moments, it felt good to tell these stuffy Watchers exactly how things were going to work.

"The magic shop is going to stay open. Giles will be reinstated at full salary as my official Watcher.

Giles coughed into his hand "Retroactive"

"To be paid retroactively from the month he was fired. I will continue to patrol with the help of my friends"

"I don't want a sword thrown at me. But... We're talking about children" said the blonde haired Watcher

"I'm talking about two powerful

witches and a thousand year old

ex-demon" Buffy smiled

"Willow's a demon?!" Anya blurted

"The boy? No power there" said a stuffy Watcher

"That boy has clocked more field time than all of you combined. He's part of the team" she told him

"That's Riley-speak" Willow grinned

"I've clocked field time" Xander smiled proudly

"You're probably all good at your jobs, the only way this can work is if you work with me rather than against me. I need an answer right now from Quentin" she said turning towards Travers

"Cause I think he's understanding me" she said echoing his words from a few days ago

Travers was silent for a moment "Your terms are acceptable"

The scoobies clapped and whooped loudly

Buffy sat in front of Travers "See? No begging" she said sweetly

"But I wanna know... Glory what is she?" Buffy asked

"There's a lot to go through" said Travers

"I just want to know what kind of demon I'm fighting..."

"That's the thing, Miss Summers. Glory isn't a demon" he told her

"What is she?" Buffy asked fearful for the answer

"She's a god"

"Oh"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Characters belong to Joss, I just play with them

* * *

You'll Be Back

CHAPTER EIGHT

A God? A freaking God? Were the thoughts that had been flying around Buffy's brain since Travers had told her two days ago. With Glory the Goddess weighing heavily on her mind she'd almost forgotten that it was her birthday tomorrow.

"So I was thinking you could invite the gang, Giles... Spike" said Joyce

"I don't know Mom a party? Whoa whoa did you say Spike?" Buffy raised an eyebrow

"Yes honey, he's not as bad as you think you know. He's a polite young man"

"Young man? Are you kidding me he's over a hundred years old mother!" Said Buffy

"Well regardless I think it would be a nice idea and you can say thank you to him for keeping your sister and I safe?" She asked

"Mom we talked about this..." Buffy groaned

"I just thought it was awfully rude to waltz in his... Uh home unannounced and dump us there without so much as a thank you. I raised you better than that" Joyce scolded

"I didn't dump you there" he protested "Okay, okay. Stop with the mom eyes, I'll stop by on patrol tonight to thank him. But I'm not inviting him tomorrow"

"Good girl" Joyce smiled

XXXXX

Buffy had been on edge since Glory visited her home, it was obvious that the goddess had somehow been spying on her. She kept her eyes and ears open and was careful not to get into routine sweeps of certain cemeteries as not to provoke an attack.

She made her way through Restfield Cemetery and towards Spike's crypt. In true Slayer fashion she burst through the door.

"What now?" Spike rolled his eyes

"I need a favour" she told him

"Again?" He huffed "I'm fresh out of favours luv"

"What's up you're all bad moody?" She frowned

"Nothing" he said shaking his head "What can I do you for?"

"I need you to patrol for me tomorrow night"

"Oh? What's up Slayer are you not feeling so good?" He asked with a smirk

"I'm fine... It's my birthday and I just thought that maybe you'd patrol for me"

"I suppose I could do that..." He smiled "Birthday girl eh?"

"Yep..." She said sitting herself down on a sarcophagus "The big two-O"

"Still a bitty baby" he chuckled

"I guess so" she shrugged

"So any ideas what you want for your birthday?" He asked

"A normal demon free birthday maybe?" She caught his gaze it was obvious by the look on his face he wasn't making small talk. "Oh you mean?..."

Spike didn't reply just quirked an eyebrow.

"Uh I don't have time..."

"Make time" he said moving closer to her

"Spike I'm serious"

"So am I... I wanna give you an early birthday present"

Buffy sighed heavily. He leant down to kiss her pausing before touching her lips as if for the first time seeking her permission. She lifts her head and begins to kiss him, he laid her back on to the cold stone sarcophagus. His fingers went to the zipper of her jeans, he slowly pulled them down.

He hooked his fingers inside the top of her panties and slid them slowly down her legs. He used two fingers to stroke her from her clit slowly moving down to her sex.

"Spike..." Buffy moaned

"Shhh luv" he said huskily "I need to give you your birthday present"

Buffy laid back as Spike picked up speed moving his fingers in and out of her. Buffy felt her orgasim building and cried out "Don't stop" she breathed

Spike smiled as he slowly took out his fingers and began to lick and suck her quim. She began to buck underneath him.

"No" he said stopping briefly "Stay still Slayer"

He continued to lick her pussy, whilst she moaned loudly "Buffy... I wanna be inside you when you cum" he told her

"Okay..." She said breathlessly

He quickly removed his jeans and climbed on top of the sarcophagus and moved Buffy underneath him wrapping her legs around his waist, he plunged his hard cock inside her making her quiver. She looked up at him and kissed him roughly as he pounded into her. He grabbed her arms and put them above her head pinning her down as he fucked her harder.

"Oh Spike" she moaned

"Cum for me Slayer" he begged her

"I'm close" she told him

He saw her closeness to orgasim as a challenge he ploughed into her as hard as he could knowing that whatever he did to her she could handle. She grabbed on to him tightly as they moaned as the pair of them climaxed.

He collapsed on top of her, both of them still panting. Buffy ran her fingers through his hair as he lay on her chest, she caught herself after a moment. Why all of a sudden was she showing him affection, she shifted beneath him making him roll on to his side.

"Are you okay luv?" He asked

She remained silent whilst she collected her clothing from the floor.

"Cat got your tongue?" He tried again

"I shouldn't be doing this..." She said quietly

"Doing what?" He asked

"This..." she gestured to his naked body "With you"

"I didn't hear you complaining a few minutes ago" he huffed, finding his jeans and throwing them on.

"You know we can't do this anymore right?" She told him

"Why not?"

"Because it's wrong"

"Oh c'mon Slayer it's not like you've never fucked a vamp before" he said rolling his eyes

"That was different and you know it!" She spat

"How? How was that different?" He asked

"Because I loved him, I don't love you. I'm not even sure I like you!" She told him

"So why do you keep running back for more then?" He asked

"I don't know" she admitted "But it won't happen again"

Spike chuckled loudly "You'll be back Slayer..."

She threw him a look of disgust and left in a hurry.

XXXXX

Buffy made her way from Spike's crypt to The Magic Box. If she threw herself into research mode then maybe she wouldn't have time to think about Spike, and his amazing talents in the bedroom. Although she hated to admit it Spike was right she would be back and she didn't know why somehow something had gotten into her (no pun intended) that she just couldn't walk away from.

"Hello Buffy" Giles smiled as she walked through the door of The Magic Box

"Hey" she greeted him

"Oh your mother called" he told her

"Is everything okay? Did Glory come back?" She panicked

"No, no" Giles tried to reassure her "She called to confirm details of your birthday party tomorrow"

"Look, I know Mom wants to gather and make with the merry tomorrow night, but with everything that's going on..." She said sitting at the table

"Buff, this is exactly what you need" smiled Willow

"I just don't think this is the right time. We've got Glory to worry about" she reminded them

"We are going up against a god" Xander chimed in

"Well you know what they say, the bigger they are-" Willow tried to keep up morale

"The faster they stomp you into nothing" said Anya

Everyone looked at Anya in shock

"She's right" Buffy admitted defeat "I've thrown everything at her and she just shrugs it off"

"Then we have to find something heavier to throw" said Willow

"That might be difficult, from the information The Council left us with Glory and two other hellgods ruled over one of the most unpleasant demon dimensions" Giles told them

"There's more than one?" Asked Tara

"There are thousands. All different" said Anya

"All on the edges of our reality, trying to find a way in" said Giles

"I guess Glory found one. The question is, why?" Asked Buffy

"There's nothing in here about why she's here unfortunately" Giles told her

"Okay, so, we know where Glory's from. What do we know about her You know, she's tough, yeah, but, but no bolts of lightning, no blasts of fire, shouldn't a god be able to do that kind of stuff?" Asked Buffy

"Well being in human form must limit her powers. All we have to worry about is she's immortal and insane" said Giles

"A *crazy* hellgod? And the fun just keeps on leaving!" Said Xander

"From what I've been able to decipher, Glory living in this world is seriously affecting her mental state. She's only been able to keep her mind intact by extracting energy from the human brain" Giles explained

"She's a brain sucker?" Tara stuttered

Giles read from the book in front of him "she absorbs energy that bind the human mind into a whole. Once a person has been drained all that's left is-"

"Crazy people" said Buffy like a lightbulb had just been switched on in her head

"Hence the increase in the mentally unstable here in Sunnydale" said Giles

"At least vampires just kill you" Tara muttered

"We have to find a way to stop her" said Buffy standing up

"Well Tara and I can work on some spells?" Willow offered

"I can do some research. I know way more about demon dimensions than Giles does" Said Anya

Giles frowns at her

"Well, I do" Anya backed herself up

"This is all great plans long-termy. But what about The Key?" Asked Xander

Buffy and Giles both stood, sipping tea, exchanging a look.

"Yeah, I mean, shouldn't we be trying to find it before she does?" Asked Tara

"I don't think we should worry about The Key" said Buffy

"They raise a good point. Whatever Glory's planning on opening with the key, I'm guessing it won't be filled with candy and flowers" Willow told her

"So where should we start looking? Do we know where it used to be kept? Who saw it last?" Asked Xander

"Me and Giles... We know where it is" said Buffy

"What?" Asked Xander

"You know and you didn't tell us?" Said Willow looking a little hurt.

"There's a good reason" said Giles

"If Glory knew that you guys knew where it was... it could be dangerous" Buffy told them

Xander frowned, he was obviously annoyed "As opposed to the kind of danger we're always in?"

"You could've told us" said Willow

"Will, there-" Buffy paused for a moment and thought about it "You're right... It's time"

"Are you sure?" Giles asked

"They're gunna be risking their lives Giles... They deserve to know"

"Know what?" Asked Xander "What's going on?"

"There's something that you need to know ... about Dawn"

H


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Characters belong to Joss, I just play with them

* * *

You'll Be Back

CHAPTER NINE

Joyce and Dawn had decorated the living room in aid of Buffy's birthday. Bunting and streamers filled the room, on the coffee table laid Buffy's beautifully wrapped presents. Buffy had a smile on her face but still she felt something was missing. Or maybe someone...

"Prezzies" Buffy said cheerfully

"See, this what you needed" said Willow blowing bubbles

"You are very, very wise. Now gimme, gimme, gimme!" Buffy smiled

Tara handedher a gift. Buffy ripped off the paper

"This is extremely suspenseful! I want the presents" said Anya excitedly

Buffy pulled out a dress.

"Oh... it's beautiful. Thank you, guys" said Buffy

"Well, we thought you'd get lots of crossbows, other killy stuff" smiled Tara

"Yeah, so we figured, less killy, more frilly" Willow grinned

Anya grabbed the dress from Buffy "Oh, it's just so lovely! Oh, I wish it was mine!"

Everyone gave her a look.

"Oh, like you weren't all thinking the same thing" Anya muttered putting the dress down

"I'm fairly certain I wasn't" Giles whispered to Xander "I've got one just like it"

"Here. Open mine" said Dawn handing Buffy her gift

"It's not gonna explode, is it?" Buffy raised an eyebrow

She opened it and removed a photo of herself and Dawn, in a frame covered with seashells.

"It's when we visited Dad that summer in San Diego. Um, I put the shells on it myself. We picked them off the beach" Dawn told her

"I remember" Buffy said softly

Joyce smiled at the tender moment between her girls. Everyone else looked thoughtful.

Although the memory of San Diego was just another of the manufactured recollections from the monks. It meant a lot to Buffy, she spent a few moments in quiet reflection by herself.

"Are you okay honey?" Asked Joyce breaking Buffy's reverie.

"Uh yeah I'm fine" she smiled

XXXXX

Later on the party was in full swing the presents had been opened they were just awaiting cake. Joyce, Buffy, and Giles were in the kitchen. Discussing Glory and her intentions when Buffy noticed Dawn lurking in the dining room probably listening in on their conversation.

"Dawn?" Buffy called to her "Party gettin' a little slow?"

"We need plates. Cake time" she said picking up a stack of plates and walking back into the living room.

In the living room, Tara and Willow were preparing the cake. Xander and Anya stood in the doorway kissing. When Dawn entered Anya pushed Xander away and Willow and Tara stop what they were doing. Dawn put plates on the table next to the cake, smiling. She stopped smiling when she saw Tara's face

"Why does everybody start acting all weird when I'm around?" Dawn asked

"Me? Me not weird" Xander said nervously

Tara looked worried whilst Willow licked frosting off a birthday-cake candle.

"I'm not an idiot. I know you're talking about me" Said Dawn

"No, no, we really weren't" Xander tried to convince her

"We were talking about sex" said Anya

Buffy, Joyce, and Giles enter the living room for cake.

"They were talking about me, just like everybody is" Dawn told her mother

Tensions rose as Anya babbled about her and Xander's kinky sex life, trying to convince Dawn that they weren't talking about her. Buffy should've known that now everybody knew that Dawn was The Key, her friends were going to treat her differently. Which in actual fact had been one of the many reasons why Buffy and Giles didn't tell them the severity of the situation.

Dawn stomped off up the stairs, Buffy couldn't believe that her friends couldn't just act normal around Dawn even if it was just for one night. Buffy's head hurt with everything going on she just wanted to slip into Spike's arms and sleep the world away. Wait?! Did she actually just think that? Why did she just think that? Her head definitely hurt now.

XXXXX

Dawn had managed to climb out of her window and down the trellis and on to the back porch without being caught. She smiled as she headed for the gate in the backyard looking behind her. She turns around and finds Spike standing right behind her. With a cigarette hanging from his mouth and something poorly hidden under his arm.

"Geez! Lurk much?" Dawn gasped

"I wasn't lurking. I was standing about. It's a whole different vibe" he said coolly

"What is-" she looked at the thing under his arm. Folding her arms she smirked "Are you giving Buffy a birthday present? Oh my god, weird. And chocolates? Lame. And the box is all bent, and, well, you know she'd never touch anything from you anyway"

Spike leant closer to her "Shouldn't you be tucked away in your beddy-bye? All warm and safe where nothing can eat you?" He said menacingly

Dawn let out a cute giggle "Is that supposed to scare me?"

Spike sighed heavily "Little tremble wouldn't hurt"

"Sorry, it's just ... come on. *I'm* badder than you" she smiled

"Are not!" He said looking extremely insulted

"I so am. You're standing in the dark hugging a bent box of chocolates wishing that Buffy felt the same about you as you feel for her and I'm-"

"What? Sneaking out to braid hair and watch Teletubbies with your mates?" He said choosing to completely ignore her comments about him and Buffy.

"No... I'm breaking into the magic box to steal things" she said boastfully

"Hmm a lot of beasties between here and there you know"

"I can take care of myself" she said uncertainly

Spike just looked at her. She looked around, anxious.

"You wanna come steal some stuff?" She asked

"Yeah, all right" he smiled as they walked off in the direction of The Magic Box

XXXXX

Dawn stood by the door holding the chocolates while Spike knelt trying to pick the lock.

"Are you sure you know how to do that?" Asked Dawn

"Give me a bloody sec. I usually just burst through doors" he told her just as it swung open

"That's right" he said proudly "who's bad now?"

Dawn told him exactly what she was after, earlier that afternoon she noticed Giles writing in a small black book. She had to get her hands on it, she knew it would hold answers as to why everybody had started being weird with her. She searched around the cash register and opened a secret drawer revealing the book.

XXXXX

Dawn and Spike had made themselves comfortable. They had lit candles not turning on the lights as to not draw attention to themselves. Although the residents of Sunnydale would hardly bat an eyelid.

"Wait, here's something. Tarnis, 12th century. One of the founders of the monks of the order of Dagon. Their sole purpose appears to have been as protectors of the key"

Spike scoffed "Who'd of thunk it monks protecting something. Only why they can justify giving up women... Ooh troll hammer!"

He tried to pick it up but it was too heavy. It fell to the floor with a clang. He glanced over to see if Dawn noticed. She had her back to him.

"Didn't go with my stuff anyway" he said trying to protect his pride

"The key isn't described in any known literature. But research suggests an energy matrix vibrating at a dimensional "The key is not directly described frequency beyond normal human perception. Only those outside reality can see the key's true nature" she shook her head "Outside reality. What's that mean?"

"Second sight blokes or even your average lunatics" Spike replied

"Is this Key made out of gold? Maybe we can hock it, spilt the take"

Dawn stares into space, finally putting the pieces of the puzzle together. Spike reached over and took the book from her

Spike took a look at the book and frowns at Giles' handwriting trying to make it out. As he read on about the monks bending reality to make sure the Slayer would take care of The Key at any cost

"They had to be certain the Slayer would protect it with her life. So they sent the key to her ... in human form. In the form of a sister." Spike read aloud

Dawn is stunned, Spike frowns at the book and looks over at Dawn

"Huh... I guess that's you Nibblet" he said equally as shocked

They sat in silence processing what they had just read. "I uh I think I better be getting you back home to big sis" said Spike blowing out the candles and placing them back on the shelf as Dawn sat in the same spot obviously frozen in shock.

"Nibblet?" He said "C'mon time to go" he lifted her up on to her feet and dragged her out of the shop.

Spike still had hold of her arm whilst she plodded along behind him still processing everything she just read.

He lead her back to her house and back to the same spot in which they'd met that night.

"Nibblet? Are you okay?" He asked her

She stood in shock and nodded her head.

"Right, climb back up there and get into bed okay?" He told her "Dawn?"

"Why didn't they tell me?" She asked him

"They just want to protect you" he told her

"Am I real?" She muttered

"Of course you are! Now get your arse up to your room" he said "I'll talk to big sis"

"No... Don't bother" she to him turning around and climbing the trellis towards her bedroom.

He made sure she was safely in and then left himself.

XXXXX

Buffy say uncomfortably as Willow mentioned Riley, her friends must've thought that she was still hurt over the whole situation. It had surprised her how quickly she healed from it, it only took a few weeks before she said to herself 'Riley who?'. It just might've had something to do with the fact that she had been seeing Spike... Was she seeing Spike? What was that whole thing with him?

She was disturbed from her fantasy world by Dawn standing in the doorway, a large knife in one hand and blood running down the other arm.

Dawn is visibly dazed "Is this blood?" She asked

"Dawn!" Buffy rushed towards her, followed by Joyce.

"What did you do?!" Buffy asked

"This is blood right? I'm not a key?" Dawn cried

"Oh, sweetie, no. Wha-what is this all about?" Asked Joyce putting her hand over Dawn's cut to stem the bleeding

"What am I? Am I real? Am I anything?" Dawn breaks down into tears and her mother hugs her

Buffy watched grimly, also a little teary-eyed. Joyce took Dawn upstairs and treated her wound whilst Buffy ushered the others out.

Dawn sat on her bed with Joyce at the foot of the bed and Buffy entered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Dawn softly

Joyce looked at Buffy.

"We were going to. It just..." Buffy couldn't find the words

Dawn gave her an angry look

"We thought it would be better if we waited until you were older" said Joyce

"How old am I now?" Dawn asked

"You're fourteen, sweetheart, you know that"

"No. The monks. When did ... when did they?"

"Six months ago" Buffy said quietly

Dawn tried to hold back her tears "I've only been alive for six months, huh?"

Joyce and Buffy tried their best to comfort Dawn. Obviously their efforts were in vain, Buffy didn't blame her at all. Buffy put herself in Dawn's shoes and at the age of fourteen she would've reacted the same way if not worse. Dawn screamed at them to leave her alone and so they did.

As they left the room, Joyce shut the door behind her. "I'm worried about her Buffy"

"I know mom, I am too" she told her "I just don't know what we can say or do to make this any better for her"

"We have to try something" Joyce pleaded

"I can try to find out everything I can about The Key, so she knows where she comes from?... I don't know. I don't know whether she'd wanna know" Buffy sighed

"Just try" Said Joyce "Please"

"I will" she promised "Get some rest, we'll figure this out tomorrow okay?"

Joyce nodded and headed to her room. "Oh Buffy... Happy birthday"

"Thanks" said Buffy


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Characters belong to Joss, I just play with them... Also thank you to everybody that's reviewed! I hope you won't be disappointed with the rest of the story

You'll Be Back

CHAPTER TEN

Buffy stormed through the door of Spike's crypt almost taking it off it's hinges as she threw it open. Buffy knew Dawn would've had to have been with someone last night but she didn't think it would be Spike she thought maybe Dawn and her friend Janice were the culprits. But when Anya noticed that somebody had been using a magical urn as an ashtray she knew it was him.

He sat crossed legged on top of a coffin, painting his nails clearly unfazed by Buffy's entrance. "Morning sunshine if you've come round for eggs or sausage I'm fresh out" he said flippantly

Buffy grabbed the lid of the coffin and pulled it out from under him, Spike tumbled backwards into the coffi

"Hey, careful!" He scolded "These are wet" he said holding up his hand to show her

Buffy slid the lid back onto the coffin slamming it into Spike's chest, pinning him against the opposite side of the coffin.

"How could you do that?" She spat "Why would you let her find out from books and papers? Do you really hate me that much?"

"Buffy I didn't know... I just just along for the ride"

"You should've stopped her Spike!" She yelled

"Oh yeah, I forgot something goes wrong in your life. Blame Spike, news flash Blondie" he lifts the lid off him and tosses it aside, taking Buffy back a bit "If little sis wants to take a stroll in the dead of night, she'll find a way. I thought she'd be safer with big bad looking over her shoulder! No need to thank me!"

"Thank you?" Buffy repeated angrily

"Don't mention it Slayer" he teased

"Why would I thank you? Because of you my kid sister is cutting herself!" she told him

"What?" He said looking concerned

"She slit her arm open to make sure she was real" Buffy said tears forming in her eyes "She shouldn't have found out like that"

"Maybe not... But she knows now" he told her placing a hand on her shoulder

"I can't deal with this Spike" she murmured

"I'm here Slayer... Whatever you need" he tried to reassure her.

Buffy spent the afternoon, in the cool embrace of Spike. Really she should've been at home, she knew that. She knew she should be helping her mother with Dawn, half of her wondered if she'd been using Spike as an escape from reality. Then she looked at him sleeping, she thought Angel looked innocent whilst he slept but he had nothing on Spike. She'd barely noticed before that when his hair wasn't slicked to his head he had unruly curls, she ran her fingers through them.

She lay next to him tracing his facial features, his eyes were closed she noticed his long eyelashes that most girls would kill for. She traced his high cheekbones and around his mouth. How skilled his mouth was, if it wasn't with his quick witted comments it was with his tongue which he had pleasured her with so many times.

She could fall in love with him like this, 'Whoa fall in love?' She thought to herself. It was at that point things just got a bit too real for her and she bolted leaving him sleeping.

XXXXX

Buffy got home to find her Mom sat alone in the living room.

"How is she?" Asked Buffy

Joyce sighed heavily "About the same... She's been alone up there all day"

"Maybe that's what she needs right now, just give her some time" said Buffy sitting beside her mom.

"That's your answer? Just ... leave her alone and hope that everything works itself out?" Asked Joyce

"No... But I doubt she's gunna want us fussing over her like she's a child" said Buffy

"Her school called today. She was suspended" Joyce told her "She yelled at a teacher. The things she said, Buffy, I mean she never used language like that"

"She probably feels like she can say or do anything right now. She's not real. We're not her family, we don't even know what she is"

Joyce jumped up, staring at Buffy in horror "How can you talk about Dawn as if she's a thing?"

"I'm not!" She defended herself "I'm just ... saying that's probably how she feels"

"Well, then we have to show her that it isn't true. She needs to know that she's still a part of this family and that we love her"

"It's not that simple! We can't fix this for her! Dawn needs to know where she came from, she needs real answers" Buffy told her

"What she needs is her sister, not the Slayer"

"The Slayer is the only thing standing between Dawn and this god from the bitch dimension that wants to shove her in some kind of lock and give her a good twirl. Mom, I need to be out there, doing my job"

A shrill beeping noise begins. They both jump up.

"Oh my god, Glory. It's Willow's spell" said Buffy jumping up and running towards the stairs

"Wait!" Said Joyce following her "It's not Glory"

Buffy kicked down Dawn's door and rushed in followed by Joyce. The beeping continues.

"Damn it!" Buffy yelled

The wastebasket was on fire, Buffy grabbed a blanket and tosses it over the flames to put it out

"Dawn!" Buffy yelled

"Buffy" Joyce sighed

"No! She can't get away with this! She could've burned the house down!" Buffy told her

"Buffy... She's gone" said Joyce looking towards the open window

XXXXX

Buffy got the gang together to help look for Dawn, if Glory found her before they did it would break Buffy. And they knew it so they all scampered off to find the teen. Somehow Spike and Buffy had been paired together, she wasn't quite sure how that had happened but it felt natural.

They walked through the playground

"Dawn! Dawn!" Buffy called out

"Yeah, that should do it" Spike rolled his eyes

"Shut up"

"The nibblet scampered off to get away from you. She hears you bellowing, she's gonna pack it in the opposite direction" he told her "Kinda like her big sis"

She knew he was referring to her disappearing act from earlier that afternoon.

"You're right" she mumbled

Spike looked surprised, hopeful even.

"This is my fault. I should have told her"

Spike sighed heavily "Look, she probably would have skipped off anyway, even if she never found out. She's not just a blob of energy, she's also a fourteen-year-old hormone bomb. Which one's screwing her up more right now, spin the bloody 'll find her, just in the nick of time, that's what you hero types do"

Buffy gave him a hopeful look.

"You'll find her" he promised

"And then what?" She asked

Spike was about to take her in his arms when Buffy's cellphone rang.

"Hello?" she answered "Are you sure?... Okay I'll be right there" she said hanging up

"News?" Asked Spike

"She's been spotted at the hospital" she told him

"Right let's go then" he said beginning to walk on, before she placed a hand on his chest. He looked at her strangely

"I... Uh... Thank you" she stuttered

"For what?" He asked

"Giving me hope" she shrugged

"Don't mention it... Let's go find kid sis" he told her


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Characters belong to Joss, I just play with them... Also thank you to everybody that's reviewed! I hope you won't be disappointed with the rest of the story

You'll Be Back

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Glory had dragged Dawn into some sort of lab, with X-ray display cases along one wall and racks full of test tubes. Glory shoved Dawn against a metal counter

"Okay. Small talk over... Your sister, the Slayer has my Key. It's mine I want it" she said harshly "Theres ice cream and puppy dogs on it for you if you start singing" she quickly changed tact to a softer side

"I'm not sure, what does it look like?" Dawn asked nervously

"Well... The last time I caught a peep" she said getting nostalgic "It was a bright green shimmer, really brought out the blue in my eyes...But then those sneaky little monks pulled an abracadabra, so now it could look like anything. You see the predicament I'm in"

"Well, maybe if you ... told me more about it, I'd know if I've seen it" said Dawn

Glory sighed heavily, leaning forward, puts her hands on the table on either side. Dawn gasps nervously. Glory gazes at her for a moment.

"Okay"

XXXXX

In the hospital hallway, the gang gathered. The hospital was a big place, Buffy knew that it would be almost impossible to find Dawn especially if she didn't want to be found.

"I think we should split up, try and cover as much ground as possible" said Buffy

"Should we ask hospital security?" asked Tara

"No... I'd rather find her ourselves"

A doctor lead a few security guards past the Scoobies "...found him on the floor in the break room. You guys gotta see him. His head is almost twisted clean off"

Buffy stared after them "Glory"

XXXXX

Dawn had been pumping Glory for information for the last twenty minutes about the Key.

"Is it evil?" Dawn asked

"Totally!" Glory smiled

Dawn gave a little gasp of dismay.

"Well, no, not really. I guess it depends on your point of view" said Glory laughing a little

"What's it for? I mean ... if it's a key, there's gotta be a lock, right?" Asked Dawn

"Yes. We have a winner"

"S-so what does it open?"

Glory sighed "I smell a fox in my hen house...Is that why you've been playing sugar and spice with old Uncle Ben?" She jumps down off the table "Trying to get a peek at Glory's unmentionables?"

"No, I-" Dawn tried to explain

"Shh! I kinda wanna hear me talking right now. Me know what I'm starting to think? I'm thinking... That maybe you... Don't have any idea where my key is"

Glory babbles to herself incoherently, making Dawn increasingly worried about her safety.

"Hey...Hey! This doesn't have to be a complete waste of my precious time. I've been meaning to send the Slayer a message. And I could use a little pick-me-up. Two birds, one stone, and" she clapped her hands in front of Dawn's face "Boom...You have yummy dead birds"

"Get away from my sister" Buffy bellowed

"Hey, we were just talking about you" Glory smiled

Dawn ran behind Buffy

"Conversation's over, hell-bitch"

Buffy punched Glory with a right, then a left, then ducks a punch, kicked Glory. Spike entered the room. Buffy and Glory grapple with each other. Buffy spins her around and slams her into a display case. Glory kicked Buffy away.

Glory punched Buffy. Spike came up behind Glory and grabbed her, pinning her arms against her sides. She struggled. Buffy punched Glory in the face while Spike held her.

"I thought you said this skank was tough" said Spike

Glory broke free, grabbed Spike's arm and flipped him over, throwing him against a wall. She picked him up, head-butted him as Xander moved around behind them, holding a tire iron. Glory threw Spike and he slid across the exam table. He falls off the other side, lander against the wall unconscious. Buffy watched looking concerned

"He wakes up, tell your boyfriend to watch his mouth" said Glory

"He is NOT my boyfriend"

Giles tried to aim a crossbow, but Buffy is between him and Glory. Buffy began punching Glory. Willow and Tara both held small leather bags quietly chanting

Buffy tried to kick but Glory grabs her foot and looked at it.

"Hey, those are really nice shoes" Glory compliments Buffy

Glory pushed Buffy's foot away. Buffy went into a back-flip and kicked Glory in the face on the way down.

"Giles, now!" Buffy ordered

Buffy dived out of the way and Giles fired the crossbow. The arrow bounced off Glory's stomach. She looked annoyed.

"Oh, please. Like that's-"

Xander came up behind her and hit her over the head with the tire iron.

"Hey!" She grabbed the tire iron and Xander "Watch the hair"

She flung Xander away; he flew back into Giles and they both crashed into the x-ray display screens, which explode, showering sparks over them and Dawn in her hiding place. Dawn shrieked and covered her head.

Glory points the tire iron at each of them "Time to start the dyin'" she warned

Glory threw the tire iron like a javelin at Dawn.

"Dawn!"

Buffy threw herself into the tire iron's path, letting it stab her in the upper chest as she fell to the ground. Dawn began to crawl out toward her.

"Buffy!" Dawn shrieked

"Get back!" Buffy told her

"Nice catch. Is that the best you little crap-gnats can muster?"

Buffy pulled the tire iron out of herself with a grimace of pain

"'Cause I gotta tell ya, so not impressed"

Glory walked in between Tara and Willow. They each threw a handful of glittery powder over her. It fluttered down on her, covering her hair and body.

"Look what you did to my dress, you little-"

Willow clapped her hands "Discede!"

Glory exploded into a cloud of dust and disappeared. Willow fell to the floor.

"Willow!" Tara rushes to her girlfriend's side

Buffy pulled Dawn close to her and hugs her, "Will, what did you do to her?"

"Teleportation spell still working out the kinks" Willow panted

"Where'd you send her?" Asked Buffy

"That's one of the kinks" Willow shrugged

"That was incredibly dangerous Willow" said Giles helping Tara to help Willow sit up.

"Yep, won't be trying that one any time soon" said Willow

Buffy checked Dawn over "Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" Asked Buffy

"Why do you care?" Dawn pulled away from her

"Because I love you, you're my sister" said Buffy

"No I'm not" said Dawn

"Yes you are" Buffy lifted Dawn's arm "Look, it's blood. It's Summers blood"

Buffy pressed her hand against the tire-iron wound on her shoulder, wincing a little. She clasped her bloody hand in Dawn's bloody hand.

"It's just like mine. It doesn't matter where you came from, or, or how you got here. You are my sister. There's no way you could annoy me so much if you weren't" smirked Buffy

Dawn looked at her for a moment, then hugged her tightly. They both got teary-eyed.

"I was so scared" Dawn admitted

"Me too"

XXXXX

The gang had gone their separate ways, Giles had made sure Willow and Tara had gotten home safely. Xander and Anya had headed back to their apartment, leaving Buffy and Spike to get Dawn home.

The car journey was quiet, Buffy sat in the back with her arms around Dawn who had fallen to sleep after all of the drama of the past few days. Spike drove in silence occasionally looking in the rear view mirror at the Summers girls.

"She okay?" He whispered

"Yeah... Tired herself out is all"

"Told you, you'd find her" he smiled

"I know... Thank you"

"For what?" He asked

"Giving me a bit of hope" she smiled

Spike's DeSoto pulled up outside the Summer's residence, and helped Buffy to the door with Dawn.

"Help me get her upstairs?" She asked

He nodded and opened the front door, Joyce pounced from the couch.

"Buffy is she okay?" She asked

Spike picked Dawn up and took her upstairs

"She's fine, I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. Get some rest okay, she's safe now" said Buffy

They followed Spike on upstairs and Joyce opened the door for him, he gently laid Dawn down onto the bed

"Thank you Spike" Joyce smiled

"No problem Joyce, glad she's safe" he smiled back

"Mom you better get to bed it's late" said Buffy

"Who's the mother here?" Asked Joyce

Buffy gave her mother a look and they all left the room. Joyce said her goodnight's and retreated to her room.

"I better be pushing off" said Spike

"Yeah" Buffy nodded

Neither of them moved, an awkward silence came over them. Buffy looked up at Spike.

"Thank you for tonight" she said

"You already thanked me... Careful Slayer I might actually think you like me" he smiled

"Right" said Buffy smiling back at him

"So I should-"

Buffy cut him off by kissing him. After a few seconds they parted.

"Stay with me?" She asked

"What?"

"Can you stay with me?" She looked down at her feet "I don't wanna be alone"

He cupped her face and lifted her head up to look in her eyes "You're not alone, I'm here" he told her leaning in and kissing her gently


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Characters belong to Joss, I just play with them

* * *

You'll Be Back

CHAPTER TWELVE

Buffy woke the next morning and rolled over to find an empty bed. She sighed heavily. She invited Spike to sleep in the same bed as her, she put it down to a moment of madness. She was kind of relived to see that he had already left as she really didn't want to explain why the bleach blond vampire was in her bed to her mom.

She slid out of bed and padded downstairs to find her mom busy hovering over the stove making pancakes with Dawn sat at the kitchen island with a mountain of them in front of her.

"Morning Buffy" said Joyce

"Morning" Buffy smiled "How are you doing?" Buffy asked Dawn

"I'm good" said Dawn with a mouthful of pancakes

"Are you not going to school?" Asked Buffy

"She was suspended remember" said Joyce "I thought we could go to the magic shop today, get Dawn all the information she needs"

"Uh yeah... I mean there's not a lot, but we can do that if that's what you want?" Asked Buffy

"Kinda" said Dawn

"It's completely up to you sweetheart" said Joyce

"I already know what I need to" said Dawn "I'm Dawn Summers, I'm fourteen. I live in Sunnydale with my mom and weirdo older sister. That's enough for me"

Joyce and Buffy smiled at her with a few unshed tears

"Well jeez no need to get so emotional" smiled Dawn

"And she's back" chuckled Buffy

XXXXX

Buffy had sat through quite possibly the most boring lecture of her life, she was so glad it was over. She didn't know why she let her mother talk her into attending college that day but it was something to take her mind off Slayer things. Or so she thought, Spike's platinum blond head kept appearing in her daydreams.

As soon as class was over she made her way to the cemetery and to his crypt. In true Buffy fashion she didn't even knock she just burst through the door.

"Spike?" She called out.

Eerily he wasn't there, he was always in his festering crypt during daylight hours. She figured he must've used the sewer tunnels to get to the magic shop so she headed on over.

It played on her mind that he wasn't there, she almost worried that he might've been dusted whilst he slept in her bed from stray sunlight seeping through her curtains.

She entered the Magic Box, and looked around for him.

"Buffy are you alright?" Asked Giles

"Yeah... Uh have you seen Spike today?" She asked

"No can't say I have" said Giles "I'm glad you're here... Have you seen this mornings newspaper?" He asked

"Uh no... Why should I have?"

"Well it seems there may be a new vampire in town" he said showing her the paper.

"Great..." She sighed "One more thing for me to worry about"

"Is Dawn alright?" Asked Giles

"Yeah, think she's accepted it... It's kinda like being adopted I guess" Buffy shrugged "Okay any volunteers to come with me to the train station?"

"Take Xander. He's been driving me mad all morning" sighed Giles

"Xander, you're coming with me" said Buffy leading the way out.

XXXXX

Buffy and Xander entered the train.

"Just what exactly are we looking for?" Asked Xander

"Clues" said Buffy as she walked down the train.

"Are you okay Buff?" Xander asked cautiously

"Sure why wouldn't I be?" She said snooping around

"You just seem kinda preoccupied" he told her

"No... Well yeah maybe a little but it's fine" she smiled

"I know you've got a lot on your mind... Dawn, Glory... Riley?" He said

Riley? He had been gone for a few weeks now and she'd barely given him a second thought. The truth of the matter was she did have a man on her mind but it wasn't Riley.

"Riley?" She asked

"Yeah... It must've sucked having him leave like that. You've barely spoke about it" he said

"I've got bigger things to worry about Xander"

"I know... I just know that look"

"Look? What look?" She asked

"The guy look... You can talk to me you know. Is it that hospital guy Ben?"

"What? No... It's just complicated and I can't deal with it right now"

"Oh merciful Zeus please tell me it's not Spike" he shuddered

"What? No! It's not Spike what makes you think it would be Spike I mean sure we work together sometimes and he helps us but that's all it is" Buffy babbled "There's nothing here lets go"

Buffy quickly made her escape from the closed confines of the train. She steeped out into the fresh air. She almost choked... She had feelings for Spike when and how did this happen?

"Oh my god" Xander gasped "It's Spike isn't it!"

"I just told you no!" She yelled "Let it go Xander"

"I mean Spike..." Xander was at a loss

"It's not... I mean I don't"

"Is there something going on between the two of you?" He asked

"No. He's just... He's there for me" she told him

"That will end well" scoffed Xander

"Xander..."

"Y'know what I thought you learned your lesson with Angel. Vampire and Slayer relationships don't end we'll or have you forgotten that?" He spat

"Of course I haven't forgotten! I'm not stupid Xander!"

"Clearly you are! You let another vampire in! What kind of Slayer are you?" He asked

"The kind that will kick your ass if you don't leave me alone" she said gravely

The pair stared at each other for a moment.

"I don't wanna fight about this" said Buffy "He's not my boyfriend"

"Good. Make sure it stays that way" he said walking away from her.

XXXXX

Buffy walked through the cemetery later that night in hopes of finding something he could take her frustrations out on. So far she had no luck, she walked past Spike's crypt usually there would be a small glow coming from the candles he'd place around the place, but it was covered in darkness.

Buffy's cellphone buzzed in her pocket, she took it out and answered

"Hello Buffy?" Giles' voice was heard

"What's up" she asked

"We have a problem" he told her

"Problem? Dawn?" She panicked

"Dawn and your mother are fine... Can you get to the shop as soon as possible?" He asked

"Sure... I'll be right there" she told him.

She took once last look at the darkened crypt and took off running. Fortunately the Restfield cemetery wasn't far from Main Street where The Magic Box was located. She dash through the door to find the Scoobies sat around the table with sombre looks on their faces.

"What's up?" Buffy asked catching her breath

"Sit down" said Giles ushering her to a seat

"What's going on?" She asked as she sat next to Willow who gave her a sad smile. "Seriously you're freaking me out"

"We're worried about you Buff" said Xander

"This is about Spike?" She asked bitterly

"We're just concerned" said Giles

"Are you freaking kidding me? There's nothing going on with me and Spike!" She yelled

"It's okay if there is Buffy" said Willow

"But there's not!" Buffy stood her ground

"We have something to tell you" said Xander

"What?"

"The train massacre... There's been sightings around town of a raven haired Victorian woman" said Giles

"Drusilla?" Buffy gasped

"Quite possibly" said Giles "We fear that she's not on her own"

There was a moment of silence

"Spike? You think Spike is in on this?" She asked

"He could very well be" said Giles

"Are you kidding me? No... There's no way Spike would do that" said Buffy

"Oh yeah because he's been such a saint before" Xander rolled his eyes

"No he can't. The chip remember"

"It's my theory that the chip has stopped working, probably hasn't worked for a while now" Giles told her

"Your theory is bogus" snapped Buffy "I've seen it work"

"Maybe he's a good actor" said Xander

"It couldn't have been him" Buffy shook her head

"Because you know him so well right?" Scoffed Xander

"No! Because... Because he was with me last night" she admitted

"And there's nothing going on with the two of you? Do you think we're stupid?" Yelled Xander

"Xander!" Willow admonished

"No Willow she's taking stupid risks with a vampire yet again!" He yelled louder

"What I do with my personal life has nothing to do with you!" Spat Buffy

"Until your boyfriend tries to kill us!"

"Buffy I have to say I don't approve of this... He's a demon, he's evil" said Giles

"Thank you!" Xander praised Giles "Finally somebody else who thinks that demons should be slain an not slept with!"

"What?" Anya piped up "Demons should just be slain huh?"

"That's different" Xander argued

"How? I used to be a demon... And you sleep with me" said Anya

"See there lies the difference" said Xander

"I for one am happy that Buffy has found somebody that is her equal! You know that Spike wouldn't harm her or any of us! If he wanted to he would've done it by now" said Anya

"Who's side are you on?" Asked Xander

"This isn't about sides Xander" said Anya getting up and waking out of the magic box.

"Are you happy now?" Xander asked Buffy and ran after Anya.

"Buffy, are you sure he isn't involved in this" asked Willow

"I'm sure... He wouldn't do that" said Buffy

The more Buffy had thought about it in the passing moments, the more she doubted Spike. Sure he did spend the night with her or so she thought, waking up that morning to an empty bed made her doubt him. Either way she was going to find out the truth.

She bolted from The Magic Box, and ran to Spike's crypt. She panicked as it was still covered in darkness.

"Spike?" She called out "Spike are you here?"

She found a torch and lit it with a match to cast some light on the darkened crypt.

"Spike?" She called again.

She carefully went down the ladder to the lower level. She saw the bed draped in red satin sheets. Clearly it hadn't been slept in, she walked around the corner to find a few items of her clothing. She wrinkled her brow... Why the hell did Spike have her clothes? She thought to herself. She moved the torch closer to reveal hand drawn pictures of her. It gave her the creeps it reminded her of when Angelus stalked her a few years ago.

She quickly retreated up the ladder. Spike was perched at the top, blood around his mouth.

"Spike you startled me" she said nervously

"See anything appealing down there?" He asked

"Uh..." She panicked climbing the rest of the way up "So uh you have a few of my sweaters... No biggie"

"Well isn't this just delicious... Fear rolling off you in waves" he murmured

"What's going on... Where did you go last night?" She asked

"I've changed" he said menacingly

"Okay... Change is good I can work with change" she stuttered

She had no idea why his presence had managed to scare her so much, his whole attitude wasn't the Spike she'd gotten to know over the past few weeks, he was more of the vampire she had met in the alley behind The Bronze a few years ago.

"So wha- what are you doing?" She asked

"Being the real me" he said grabbing hold of her

Buffy shrieked and squirmed as he chuckled.

"Well done William" said Drusilla coming out of the shadows and jabbing Buffy in the arm with a cattle prod.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Characters belong to Joss, I just play with them

You'll Be Back

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

When Buffy came to she felt an immediate ache in her arms.

"There's my Slayer" smiled Spike

Quickly Buffy went to attack but found herself shackled to the wall of the crypt. She panicked as Spike came closer to her. He kissed her sweetly on the cheek.

"So" said Spike leaning back against a pillar "What shall we do with her Dru?"

Buffy looked over and saw Drusilla laying on the bed her skirt hitched up around the top of her thighs. She grimaced she knew exactly what they'd been doing whilst she was knocked out.

"Spike" Buffy pleaded

"Your shimmering emerald eyes aren't going to work on me now Slayer" he said harshly "I have my dark princess back"

Drusilla smiled "We're going to be a family again"

"Yes we are" he said slowly walking towards her running his hand up her leg.

The sight of Spike's hands on another woman made Buffy's stomach knot.

"Let's play with the Slayer" said Drusilla shoving Spike off her.

"Spike please" Buffy begged

Spike held a hand against Dru's chest to stop her going further towards Buffy "My golden goddess" he said slithering towards her

He ran his fingers through her hair making Buffy's breath hitch slightly "You've played with me, with my emotions making me feel..."

She looked at him with sad eyes unable to break free of the hand he placed on her face. She noticed his sparkling blue eyes had been replaced with black.

"Spike" she whimpered

"Angelus told me" he grinned "To kill you I'd have to love you"

Drusilla clapped her hands excitedly behind him. He tightened his grip on her face and tilted her head to the side. Buffy frantically pulled on the chains.

"Kill her" Drusilla chuckled "Kill her for princess"

Something came over Spike like something had just left his body. His vampiric face centimetres away from Buffy's neck. He jumped back startled

"What?" He murmured to himself "Buffy?"

Drusilla's eyes grew wide as Spike spotted her.

"What did you do to me?" He bellowed at Dru.

She whimpered and held out an orb and shrugged. He growled and attacked her, punching her in the face. Whilst the two vampires tussled Buffy pulled at her shackles.

Spike threw Drusilla across the room she slid across the bed and landed on the floor.

"Hey dead boy!" Xander's voice was heard coming from the upper level.

Buffy caught a glimpse of Drusilla's eyes which darted up the ladder. In a flash she was up the steps.

Spike came over to Buffy "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he babbled

"Spike get me out of these chains! She's gone after Xander!" Buffy yelled

Quickly Spike found the keys to the shackles as they heard banging noises coming from the upper level. Spike set Buffy free and she rushed up the ladder.

She found Xander bloodied and battered on the floor with Drusilla circling him. Buffy pounced onto her, knocking her out of the way of Xander. Who lay still unmoving.

Buffy straddled Drusilla and punched the raven haired vampire repeatedly. Dru lashed out scrapping her fingernails down Buffy's face drawing blood. Spike tended to Xander, he heard his heartbeat and knew he was alive.

Buffy found a broken piece of wood, formally a leg from Spike's coffee table, she clocked Dru round the head with it. The vampire was enraged and knocked Buffy to the floor, using the plank of wood to crush the Slayer's throat.

"Spike" Buffy croaked

Spike kicked Drusilla in the head leaving Buffy choking, she crawled to Xander's side and made sure he was okay.

"Xander" she said hoarsely "Xander wake up" she shook his shoulder

Eventually he came to, as the two vampires fought in the background.

"What happened?" He asked "Oh wait Drusilla"

"Yeah are you okay? Can you move?" She asked

"The feeling is coming back in my legs" he told her

"I'm sorry" she said "You're right"

Xander looked at her bewildered

Spike had Drusilla pinned down. She wriggled underneath him trying to break free.

"Get out and don't come back" he told her through gritted teeth, he let her up.

"William" she said with tears in her eyes "The sunshine fills you from the inside out... I can't help you now" she ran out of the crypt

Spike turned to face Buffy, who looked at him with eyes like daggers.

"Buffy..." He sighed

"Don't" She warned "Don't say you're sorry"

Xander looked at his friend with a smirk

"Buffy I-" he began

"You tried to... And you just let her go?" She seethed

"You don't understand" he said

"No you don't understand!" She yelled helping Xander to his feet "You chained me up! You were about to kill me! And she beat Xander to a pulp!"

"Hey!" Xander protested

"She's my sire" he tried to explain

"Save it!" She yelled taking Xander out of the crypt

XXXXX

The gang say around the table discussing tonight's events. Buffy was unusually quiet.

"Clearly something needs to be done about this" said Giles

"What do you wanna do Buffy?" Asked Willow

Buffy thought for a moment "Do you still remember how to do the deinvite spell?"

"Sure... Do you? I mean is that what you want?" Asked Willow

"Yeah... I can't take that risk again" she told her

Willow nodded sadly and the group disbursed. Buffy sat staring into space, Tara came and sat by her.

"Are you okay?" Tara stuttered

"You're the first person to ask me that... I'm fine. Shi- Guff happens right?" She said sadly

"It wasn't his fault you know..." Said Tara

Buffy looked at her for Tara to explain "I just think that from what you told us, he was under some kind of mind control..." Tara told her

"Maybe... I mean there was some weird looking orb thing. I just figured they were gunna do something to me with it" said Buffy

"I can look into it if you want?" Asked Tara

Buffy thought for a moment "No... It's okay. I've just gotta face facts Spike can't be trusted"

"Okay. Well if you change your mind..." Tara said getting up and leaving her alone.

XXXXX

Buffy said her goodbyes and headed for home, after the day she had she was beat. Her arms were still sore from being shackled to the wall of Spike's crypt, she rubbed them as she walked along the sidewalk. She walked past Restfield Cemetery and hesitated for a moment before heading home.

She was in no mood to slay anything right now, she felt hurt. Deep down she knew the attack on her hadn't been Spike's fault, she knew Drusilla had performed some kind of mind control on him she wasn't an idiot but the fact that he could be used to get to her like that scared her. She remembered all too well the feeling she had right now, the last time she felt this way was when Angel was around.

She could see Xander's point now, another relationship with a vampire could be fatal not for just her but for her friends too. No matter how she felt about Spike she had to nip it in the bud before things got out of control.

She'd made it to Revello Drive before she felt his presence behind her. She stopped in her tracks, without turning around she called out to him "What do you want?"

He emerged from the shadows and stood in front of her "I wanted to make sure you were alright... I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Minimal damage... Sorry to disappoint" she said

"I'm sorry okay?" He sighed "I wasn't in control. Dru-"

"Yeah yeah, mind control I got that. It doesn't change anything" she said walking away

He trailed after her "Just let me explain"

"I don't need your explanations" she said continuing up to her door

"C'mon we can work this out" he told her

"No" she stared at his face, his eyes had returned back to blue but she didn't falter "Whatever was going on with us... What ever I felt for you. It's gone. You don't come near me or my friends... You got that?" She said opening her door and walking inside

Spike tried to follow but was stopped by an unseen force "Buffy..."

She looked at him with sad eyes as she closed the door behind her.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Characters belong to Joss, I just play with them

You'll Be Back

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Buffy had just got done briefing her mother and sister on the situation with Spike.

"So if he comes here, don't invite him in... Please" said Buffy

"Do you think he's dangerous?" Asked Joyce

Buffy thought for a moment "No... But the potential is there"

"But he's always been so nice to us" said Joyce

"Yeah I know. I just can't risk it right now" said Buffy

"I don't think he would hurt us Buffy" Joyce told her

"Look just don't let him in okay?" Said Buffy storming off upstairs

Joyce sighed heavily, whilst Dawn went up after her sister. Dawn knocked lightly on the door and pushed it open slightly. She saw Buffy laying down on her bed.

"Are you okay?" Asked Dawn

"I'm fine Dawn" Buffy sighed

"This thing with Spike..."

"I don't wanna talk about it" said Buffy turning away from her

"I get that" said Dawn sitting on the bed "Do you love him? I'm sorry I know you're not gunna tell me that but... I know Spike he wouldn't hurt you, I think I mean... He loves you"

Buffy rolled over and looked at her sister "You can't love without a soul Dawnie"

"Spike isn't a normal vampire I think we all know that... I'm sorry I just think that you should give him a chance"

XXXXX

Buffy slept for a while, she felt a little better about the whole situation. She decided that she'd made the right choice no matter what her family thought. She padded down the stairs and saw her mom showing off a black evening gown with large flowers on it to Dawn.

"What's going on?" Asked Buffy

"Mom's got a hot date" said Dawn obviously amused

"Ooh mommy has a date" Buffy teased "What's his name?"

"Brian" said Joyce with a twinkle in her eye.

"So the dress?" Asked Joyce

"I like it" Dawn smiled

"You sure? I mean, it's not too mom-ish?"

"Oh that's why I liked it" said Dawn

"You're crazy it's not Mom-ish at all... It's sexy. It screams, "Randy sex kitten, buy me one drink and I'll..." Buffy re-thought her sentence "Oh, wait, that's not really good either"

Dawn shook her head in agreement.

"Now tell me about this Brian and what his intentions are" teased Buffy

"Maybe he's a gigolo. Was his shirt all shiny?" Asked Dawn

She and Buffy exchange an amused look

"No! He works for a publishing house. He's a nice normal guy, okay?"

"I think I've heard of those" said Buffy nodding her head

"He came to the gallery ... my first day back, when I was, you know, kinda shaky, starting over. And he asked a question about these antique cameos and I was so lost, because Carol had been doing the ordering while I was sick. Well, it turned out that he didn't know anything about them either, so we had a lot to talk about" Joyce said enthusiastically

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Asked Dawn

Joyce had a smile on her face "Dinner and then a movie" she then frowned "Or maybe it was ... a movie and then dinner. Which might be better, because ... you know, then we could talk about the movie. Or maybe a movie isn't a good idea at all, because, well, you know, you can't talk during, and, and then, you know, what's the point of any of it? Oh, and about the restaurant. Do you think ... that it should be one with candles, and romantic music, or is that pushing it? Buffy, what do you think? Should I, you know, try to make things romantic, or ... sorta let him set the pace?"

"Oh, no" said Buffy backing up "Love Doctor Buffy is not in. I am not qualified to give dating advice. I've had exactly two boyfriends, and they both left. Really left. Left town left"

"Honey, you just had some bad luck... Spike-" said Joyce

"Is not an option" said Buffy

"Well, you're going to that spring break party tonight. Maybe you'll find someone there" said Dawn trying to move the conversation away from the subject of Spike

"Mm-hmm. Or maybe Brian has a son, and Mom and I can go on some unspeakably awkward double dates" Buffy teased her mother

"Oh god... Brian" said Joyce the twinkle returning to her eyes

XXXXX

Buffy had been dragged to a spring break party at some fraternity house by the gang. She really wasn't in the mood to party but it was good to get out for a few hours.

Xander felt bad about the past few days and how frosty things had become with Buffy so he asked her to dance.

"How you doing, having o' the fun?" He asked her

"You know... I am. Dancing with you is way better than trying to hook up with some good looking guy" she smiled

Tara, Willow, and Anya stood together with drinks in hand

"I let them do that. Dance together, that was me" smiled Anya

"Very nice of you" said Tara

"A good deed" Willow agreed

"Yes. I'm expecting a big karmic reward any second now" said Anya excitedly

The song ended, Buffy and Xander stopped dancing. Xander bowed and walked away, Buffy spotted Ben standing by the punch bowl, talking to someone. The other person left him standing by himself looking uncomfortable.

Buffy walked over while Ben is looking the other way. She leaned against a nearby pillar and pretended not to see him.

Ben looked around more, noticed Buffy.

"Buffy" said Ben

"Ben! Hey. I didn't even know you were here" she said and walked over to him "And again with the non-medical clothing"

"Well, actually, these are orthopaedic pants" Buffy just looked at him "Man, that sounded so funny in my head"

Buffy laughed a little, then gave a louder fake laugh. Ben looked surprised.

"It's very, very funny. It's funny in my head too"

"You having a good time?" Asked Ben

"Yeah, I am. I was dancing earlier, and you know, my friends are here, so ... but, I mean, not that it's all about me. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am now" he smiled

"So, um ... do you ... maybe ... wanna dance?" She asked

LI'm not really good. You know, rhythm"

Buffy looked disappointed

"Uh, sure. I'd love to, let me just dump this" he said gesturing to his drink "I'll be right back"

Ben walked away and Buffy stood by herself, looking nervous.

Xander and Anya stood by the food table, Anya munched on Chex Mix.

"Look at these tiny grain patties. They're woven. That's craftsmanship"

"They aren't hand-woven, you know" he told Anya

"Then how?" Asked Anya perplexed

"Well, it's a, a machine, and it's ... it sorta .. it presses"

Xander got distracted, looking across the room.

"And there may be a mold of some sort ... who's that?"

Anya looks over at the woman that's wandering around aimlessly calling out for some guy named Warren.

"Oh...that girl. Tara and I met her" said Anya "She speaks with a strange evenness and selects her words a shade too precisely"

"Well, some of us like that kind of thing in a girl" smiled Xander

Anya smiled at him.

"I thought you were getting the crunchies" said Willow coming over to join them

"Xander got hypnotized by the strange girl, I am remaining calm however" said Anya

"Uh-uh, no, I'm, I'm right with you. You don't know what you're talking she comes" said Xander

The girl approached them, still with her big smile.

"I heard that Warren was here. Is Warren here?" Asked the girl

"Um, Warren who?" Asked Xander

"He's ... Warren and he's looking for me, he lost me" she told them before walking away

"It's that girl again. Is she still looking for Warren?" Asked Tara joining the group

The others nod

"Weird, it's been like all day" said Tar

"There's something strange about her, she talks funny" said Willow

"Some men find that appealing" said Anya smiling at Xander

"I just hope she finds him" said Tara

"Somehow I don't think a girl that looks like that's gonna be lonely for too long" said Xander with a grin

"Definitely not" Willow matches Xander's grin, then noticed Tara fold her arms and frown at her

"Oh, not me, I, I was just saying, a pretty girl like that, there's always someone lurking around, looking for some action" said Willow trying to redeem herself

XXXXX

Buffy stood still waiting for Ben to come back, Spike walked up next to her, she didn't notice him there. He smirked and looked her up and down and waits for Buffy to notice his presence

"Small world"

Buffy glared at him

"Oh dear. If looks could stake, you having fun, pet? trolling for your next ex? I gotta say, you can do better" he shrugged

"I told you, I wa-"

"Thought I was gonna leave town? It's a free country. Free party" He reached for some snacks on the table and smirked at Buffy "If you want me to leave, you can put your hands on my hot, tight little body and make me"

He ate a snack and smirked suggestively at Buffy.

"Get away from me"

Spike started to say something, instead he stopped and nodded and walks away, still smirking at her.

Ben returned "Was that guy bothering you? Should I, um, offer to get inappropriately violent or something?"

"No" Buffy smiled

"Good, cause honestly I don't wanna" he smiled

"So, are you ready to dance?" She asked

"Um, first..." He said holding a pink piece of paper

"What's that?" Asked Buffy

Spike had his eyes glued to the pair of them, trying to keep his temper under control

"Uh, yeah, my phone number. I was gonna try to subtly work it into the conversation, but it didn't pan out, and I thought I should try to give it to you before you see me dance" Ben babbled nervously

Buffy took the paper from him

"You know, in case you wanna get coffee" he grinned

"Thank you. Um, I, I just, I-I think you should know that I... I kind of have this bad history in which, you know, we go get coffee, and, well, it all ends with, with you leaving town, and you just got here and everything..." Buffy babbled

"Apparently we'd be risking a tragic chain reaction, but...I just really like... coffee. I think coffee might be worth it. And I would like to get to know... coffee better" said Ben

Buffy smiled brightly "Then I'll call you"

Buffy was vaguely aware that Spike was looking at them, she knew he'd be pissed. And part of her loved making him just a little bit jealous. Luckily for him he spots a pretty girl walking around aimlessly

"And who are you, darlin'?" He sighed not that he really cared he just wanted to get one over on Buffy

"I'm April" she replied

Spike looked over at Buffy talking to Ben. Buffy looked over at Spike, quickly looked back at Ben.

"I'm looking for my fella" April continued

"Maybe you just found him" said Spike suggestively

"Really? Where?" Asked April excitedly

Spike grinned and leaned in and whispered in her ear. April looked angry.

"Oh!"

She grabbed Spike by the front of his shirt and lifted him over her head.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Spike yelled

Everyone in the area is stared at April holding Spike over her head

"That would be wrong. You are not my boyfriend!" She yelled

She threw him through a window, which shattered. Everyone stared in disbelief

April and all the other partygoers watch as Spike got up, broken glass falling all around him. He stood outside the frat house and looked in through the now glassless window.

"Bloody hell! You threw me through a window!" He yelled

April just stared at him.

"What's that about?" Spike asked

"You do not make those suggestions to me, I have a boyfriend. Warren is my boyfriend" said April

"You know what? My bleeding sympathies to Warren" said Spike, his pride severely battered he left in a flash of leather.

Buffy walked over to April "Excuse me. Hi. Um, uh, maybe you and I could talk. You know, 'cause, throwing Spike through a window..." She paused and grinned "Well, that's really good...um, but, you know, generally speaking-"

"Do you know my boyfriend?" Asked April

"Okay. I think you need to take a second and stop looking for your boyfriend" said Buffy

April grabbed Buffy by the upper arms and flung her backwards. She flew back several yards and landed on the floor with an expression of pain, grabbing her arm.

"I have to find him" April walked over to where Buffy is sitting up, clutching her arm in pain "If I hurt you just now, I'm sorry. And I hope that your boyfriend will take good care of you"

April walked away as Ben, Xander, Willow, Anya, and Tara rush over to Buffy. Buffy pouted sadly as she watched April leave.

XXXXX

Buffy paced the student lounge still holding her arm "Ow. I don't know about you guys, but I've had it with super-strong little women who aren't me" she pouted

"Well, at least she didn't do too much damage" said Tara

"Are you kidding? Double-glazed windows ain't cheap. And the jamb needs to be completely repaired" said Xander "Oh dear god, I'm the grownup who sees the world through my job... I'm like my uncle Dave the plumber. I must be shunned"

"Okay" said Willow

"So, what do you guys think she is? I mean, this may sound nuts, but I kinda got the impression that she was a-"

"Robot" Tara interrupted Buffy

Everyone nodded in complete agreement.

"Oh yeah, robot" said Xander

"Yeah, I was gonna say robot. What do you think she wants?" Asked Buffy

"Warren, whoever that is" Tara shrugged

"It's gotta be the guy that built her" Xander told him

"It's an unusual name. There's hardly any except ... Warren Beatty and, you know, President Harding. It-it's probably not either of them" Willow babbled

"Will, can you track down this guy with only a first name?" Asked Buffy

Willow nodded "Given enough time. I can get a list of the Sunnydale students named Warren tonight, but... then we'll have to call them or go to their dorms, so we probably can't start narrowing it down till tomorrow"

"She could do a lot of damage by then" said Anya

"To who, Spike? See how vigorously I don't care. She was looking for this Warren, but it didn't sound like she wanted to hurt him. She said he's her boyfriend" said Xander

"I agree. I'm not sure this is a code red. Hey, is there a code pink? We need more codes" said Willow

Tara smiled at her girlfriend

"Okay. We'll track down Warren tomorrow. Tonight I better go rescue Giles. He's been watching Dawn while my mom's out on her date, and I have a feeling there's only so much he can take" said Buffy

"Oh, Giles and Dawnie? I bet they ended up having a blast" said Tara

XXXXX

Buffy and Giles stood in the doorway of the Summers' house.

"Dear god, Buffy, there's only so much I can take. We're going to have to change the system. A fourteen-year-old's too old to be babysat, and it's not fair on her"

"What'd she make you do?" Asked Buffy, grinning

"Um, well, we listened to aggressively cheerful music sung by people chosen for their ability to dance... then we ate cookie dough and talked about boys" said Giles

Buffy laughed loudly "I'm sorry. I'm very very sorry, but if it makes you feel any better, my "fun time Buffy party night" involved watching a robot throw Spike through a window, so if you wanna trade..." Buffy paused for a moment "No ... wait ... I wouldn't give that memory up for anything"

"A robot? Sounds interesting" said Giles

"We're gonna work on it in the morning. I mean, unless you wanna stay for a while, and then you and I could-"

Joyce appeared behind Giles, entering the house with a big smile.

"Who wants to hear everything?" Asked Joyce

"...listen to my mom talk about boys" said Buffy

"Right, must go. See you tomorrow. Bye Joyce" he said quickly leaving

"Bye Rupert"

Joyce closed the door behind Giles, turned and gave Buffy a big smile.

"Gosh, I'd forgotten how much fun dating can be" said Joyce

"I don't know. I was standing right here. I didn't see Prince Charming. I didn't even see a goodnight kiss" Buffy teased

Joyce smiled. walked past Buffy to put her purse down.

"It all looked pretty tame to me" said Buffy

"Well, I suppose by your standards it could seem pretty...Oh dear" Joyce frowned

"What?" Asked Buffy looking worried

"I left my bra in his car" Laughed Joyce

Buffy looked shocked and horrified "Mother!"

"I'm joking"

Buffy sighed with relief "Good god, that's horrible, don't do that"

"I left it in the restaurant" chuckled Joyce

Buffy put her hands over her ears and started running up the stairs "No more! No more! No more!"

"On the dessert cart!" Said Joyce yelling up the stairs after her

"I can't hear you!" Said Buffy

XXXXX

Buffy headed over to The Magic Box in a good mood, the memory of Robo girl hurling Spike through the window the night before made her feel better. Granted it was funny as hell, but she did worry that it wouldn't have happened if she hadn't have been seen talking to Ben. She knew that it must've hurt him.

It was business as usual as Buffy joined the scoobies and sat at the table, Willow typed away on her laptop.

"And you're certain she was a robot?" Asked Giles

"Absolutely" said Buffy

"Well, she practically had "Genuine Molded Plastic" stamped on her ass" said Tara

Giles and Willow gave her a look

"Just ... tryin' a little spicy talk" Tara looked sheepish

Willow smiled at her

"She was looking for someone named Warren" said Anya

"Willow's already checked the Sunnydale enrolment" said Buffy

"And got nothin'. I found one Warren, but he moved out of the country a year ago. I'm checking nearby schools" Willow told them

"Whoever he is, he knows his stuff. That girl, well..." Said Xander

Buffy looked at him

"that was a nice-lookin' girl" Xander finished

Tara gave Xander a dubious look.

"It's okay for him to say that, 'cause I know that he really loves me only" Anya smiled

Xander leaned over to take Anya's hand. Buffy watched this a little sadly.

"Is there something the rest of us could be doing?" Asked Giles

"What can we do?" Asked Xander

"Oh, do you have any books on robots?" Tara asked Giles

"Oh, yes, dozens. There's an enormous amount of research we should do before - no, I'm lying. I haven't got squat, I just like to see Xander squirm" Giles grinned

Xander faked a laugh "Funny... Charming and funny"

"Hey! I think I found him. A Warren Mears. He went to Sunnydale High with us for a semester, and then he went to the tech college over in Dutton. I've got a local address where his folks still live" said Willow writing it down

"He's probably home for spring break" said Tara

"Well, I'll go talk to him" said Buffy taking the paper from Willow

"No no no no no, wait, we don't know what you're walking into. Uh, we have no idea what his motive is for building this thing" said Giles

"Um... don't you think she's just..." Tara made insinuating face

"Yeah ... she's just sort of a..." Said Willow making the same face

"She's a sexbot. I mean, what guy doesn't dream about that?" Said Xander

Giles walked off to help a customer.

"Beautiful girl with... no other thought but to please you... willing to do anything..." Xander said wistfully

He looked up as the girls stared at him. He laughs nervously. "Too many girls. I miss Oz. He'd get it. He wouldn't say anything, but... he'd get it"

Willow turned her attention back to the computer

"Why would anyone do that if they could have a real live person?" Asked Anya

"Maybe he couldn't. Find a real person" said Willow

"Oh, come on. The guy's just a big wedge of sleaze, don't make excuses for him" Buffy frowned

Giles finished helping the customer and returned to sit with them.

"I'm not, I'm just saying, people get lonely, and maybe having someone around, even someone you made up... maybe it's easier" Willow explained

Buffy looked pensive. Was that why she enjoyed having Spike around so much? Because she didn't want to be alone. Tara speaking broke Buffy out of her reverie

"But it's so weird. I mean, everyone wants a nice normal person to share with, but this guy, if he couldn't find that, I guess it's... kinda sad"


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Characters belong to Joss, I just play with them

You'll Be Back

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Buffy paced the training room in The Magic Box, pondering whether or not she should call Ben. She picked up the phone and then placed it back down a few times.

She place the piece of paper back in her pocket before leaving to find Mr Robo man.

As she walked to her destination she thought a lot about why she had flirted with Ben the night before. Did she really want to make Spike jealous? After all he did sleep with Drusilla... But that was the mind control Mumbo Jumbo at work. She was so confused she should in theory hate Spike but she couldn't get him out of her head.

Buffy stood on the Mears' doorstep about to knock when Warren opened the door

"I have to talk to you" said Buffy

"Who's this?" Warren's girlfriend asked

"Is this about her?" Warren asked Buffy

"Yes" she told him

"Her who? Warren, something's going on here. Strange girls..." Said Katrina

"Katrina, please be quiet, okay, this is important. Wait in the kitchen" said Warren

"And I'm not important?" Katrina looked visibly upset "Warren, just tell her to go away"

Warren looked at Buffy "I can't"

"You're keeping secrets from me. Other girls, and who knows what else?" Katrina said

"Trina, shut up"

"That's it. Forget it Warren, I'm gone" she said walking out past Buffy.

"No, Katrina!" Said Warren attempting to follow her

Buffy shrugged and walked inside "My name is Buffy Summers. We were at Sunnydale High together. Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, I know. Um, April, did she hurt someone?" Asked Warren

"Not yet" Buffy thought for a moment "Well, no one that matters"

"She's looking for me. You know, uh, she followed me here" he told her

"Okay, kind of figured that out" said Buffy

"No, no, there's more. Uh, there's something you need to know about her"

"I know"

"No, wait, this is important" he pleaded with her to listen

"Believe me, I worked it out" she told him

"No, this is something, that you can't possibly know"

Buffy folded her arms and nodded for him to continue.

"She's a robot" he said dramatically

Buffy looked him as if expecting more "Uh-huh"

XXXXX

Buffy made herself at home whilst she interrogated Warren

"So you have trouble meeting girls?They're not talking to you, you're not getting dates... you start thinking, "hey, this isn't fair." She said

"Yeah, I mean, I felt like I deserved to have someone. You know, I mean, everyone deserves to have someone" he told her

"So naturally you turned to manufacturing" Buffy rolled her eyes

"Kinda" he shrugged

"And how long did it take to build yourself that little toy?" Buffy asked

"Oh, no, she's not a toy. I mean, I know what you're thinking, but she's more than that" said Warren

"I'm sure she has many exciting labor-saving attachments"

"No, I made her to love me...I mean, she cares about what I care about, and she wants to be with me. She listens to me and supports me" he sighed "I didn't make a toy. I made a girlfriend"

"A girlfriend" Buffy looked skeptical "Are you saying... are you in love with her?"

"I really thought I would be. I mean, she's perfect. I don't know, I... I guess it was too easy. And predictable. You know, she got boring" he told her

Buffy rolled her eyes

"She was exactly what I wanted, and I didn't want her" he laughed "I thought I was going crazy"

"Really? You?" Buffy asked sarcastically

"Then something happened" he sat beside her "Katrina was in my engineering seminar, and she was really funny and cool. You know, she was always giving me a hard time, real... unpredictable. She builds these little model monorails that run with magnets, and... Anyway. I fell in love with Katrina" he explained

"Swell. Romance and magnetic trains. But first you decided to take April out of the box...play with her for five minutes, and then what? You got bored, decided to dump her, tell her to go away?"

"Kinda" Said Warren

"And she got mad. She didn't go, huh?"

"Okay, I didn't really dump her, as much as I, uh, went out, and, uh, didn't come back. I left her, I... left her in my dorm room" he cringed slightly

"You left her in your dorm room?!" Buffy asked angrily

"Well, I figured I could just kinda get away until her batteries gave out. Which should have been days ago"

"Did you even tell her? I mean, did you even give her a chance to fix what was wrong?"

"I didn't need to fix anything. I mean, her batteries were supposed to run down. Really, they should be completely dead by now"

"So why aren't they?" Asked Buffy

"I don't, I don't know. I mean, maybe... uh, she must be recharging them somehow"

"Warren, this is important. Is she dangerous?"

"She's only programmed to be in love" he told her

"Then she's dangerous. Do you have any idea how to find her?"

"Well, she's looking for me, so my guess is she's probably pretty close"

XXXXX

Spike sat looking through a pile of photos of Buffy, his face is fu of sadness. He tosses the blue cashmere sweater of hers into the box.

"Time to bloody move on" he said angrily

XXXXX

Buffy had dragged Warren along to look for April

"April! April, are you there?" He called, he turned to Buffy "If the batteries are still working and she hears my voice, then... she'll answer"

"She's voice-activated?" Buffy asked truly disgusted

"Well, I made it so that if she heard me and she didn't answer, it causes this kind of feedback"

"Wait, if you call her and she doesn't answer, it hurts her? You're one creepy little dweeb, Warren" she told him

"April!"

"Warren!"

Buffy and Warren stopped walking, look shocked.

"April" Warren gasped

April stood there holding Katrina by the neck, her feet not touching the ground.

"Where have you been?" April asked "I couldn't find you, and this girl kept lying to me, and... then she went to sleep"

Buffy and Warren stared in dismay.

"April, what did you do?" Asked Warren

"Please don't be angry, Warren. I'm trying very hard to make you happy"

"April. I want you to put the girl down" Buffy told her

"Warren? What should I do?" April asked him

Warren hesitated for a second

"Talk to her!" Buffy pleaded

"Pu-put her down!" Warren ordered her

"Okay" smiled April

"This is Buffy, give Katrina to Buffy" said Warren

April lowered Katrina. Buffy and Warren carried Katrina to a nearby bench and laid her down.

"Is she broken?" Asked April

Buffy felt Katrina's neck for a pulse "She's alive"

Warren looked relieved, moved toward April.

"Warren, honey, what's going on? Why did you go away? Is it a game?"

"No. No, this isn't a game" he reassured her

"Did I do something wrong?" Asked April "I waited a long time and you never came back. A long time. I made you five sweaters"

"That's great, you could go back and get them. So you could wait there, and-"

"Warren! You have to tell her. And do it right" Buffy told him

Warren looked nervously at April.

"What is she saying, Warren? What do you need to tell me?" Asked April

"April, I made a mistake" Warren stuttered

"You can't make mistakes" April laughed

"No, I did. I thought that I made you everything that I wanted, but it wasn't really what I wanted" he told her l"I'm sorry, bu-but it's over"

"but ... I can be whatever you want. I love you. I'll do whatever you want. Would you like a neckrub?" she asked reaching for his neck

"No, hey, no. See, I - I know that you love me, but the truth is, I can't love you. I mean, it's not your fault, but... I don't love you"

Warren could tell April wasn't taking this well, he saw her rage and had to think of something fast "I love her!" He said pointing to Buffy

He quickly moved out of the way and the image focused on Buffy behind him, sitting on the bench. An alarm sounded. A red dot centered on Buffy's chest. April growled

"She growls? You made her so she growls?" Buffy said in disbelief

"Well..." Warren shrugged

April grabbed Buffy and flung her away. She landed on some grass, got up as April approached.

April went over to a see-saw and lifted one end of it. She brought her arm down on the middle of the board so it snapped in half. Buffy looked alarmed. April swung the piece of wood at Buffy, who grabbed it. They grappled. Buffy kicked April in the stomach and she stumbled back, grabbing the bench to steady herself. Katrina still lay on the bench, Buffy swung the piece of wood but April got out of the way and it slammer down on the bench, awaking Katrina, who sat up. Buffy swung again and hit April in the stomach, tearing away her dress and exposing machinery in her stomach.

"What's going on?" Asked Katrina

"No, no, Trina-" said Warren "Get away"

Katrina got up and backed away from the fight, toward Warren.

Buffy swung the wood at April again and April grabbed it, pulled it out of Buffy's hand, tossed it away and punched Buffy. Buffy flew backward and landed on her back, turned it into a backflip and got up. She ducked a punch and landed another one on April.

"What is ... what ... that's a robot!" Said Katrina

"She wasn't just for sex" said Warren

"Is that ... is that your ex-girlfriend?" She asked

"I..." He tried to explain

"No, get the hell away from me!" Said Katrina running off.

"No, no, no, Trina, no, Trina, wait..." Warren ran after her

Buffy and April continued exchanging punched and head-butts. Buffy kicked April, who fell down in the sand next to a swing set. Buffy grabbed the chains holding a swing up and used them to hold her up while she kicked April in the face, then hit her with the swing itself. April grabbed Buffy by the throat and lifts her off the ground as Buffy struggled and gasps for air.

"You took my man. I'm going to kill you. I'm going to...I can't... can't crush! So... tired" said April

She let go of Buffy, who coughed and gasped as April stared at her own hand.

"Warren? Where are you? What's happening to me?" April panicked

Her hand slowly dropped to her side. There's a sound like machinery powering down. Buffy stared.

XXXXX

Buffy didn't want to leave the poor girl/robot alone seeing as how Warren had already fled, she had placed April on one of the swings and sat beside her

"Can you cry? Sometimes I feel better when I cry. But ... there might be rust issues" said Buffy

"Crying is blackmail. Good girlfriends don't cry" April told her

"Oh" said Buffy, maybe that's where she had been going wrong.

"I rechecked everything. I did everything I was supposed to do. I was a good girlfriend" said April

"I'm sure you were" Buffy smiled

"I'm only supposed to love him. If I can't do that, what am I for? What do I exist for?" Asked April

"I don't know" Buffy shook her head "It isn't fair. He wasn't fair to you"

April looked around, moving only her eyes "It's getting dark"

Buffy looked around too. It looked as sunny as ever.

"It's so early to be dark" said April

"Yeah" Buffy said softly knowing it would be long now

"What if he comes back and he can't find me in the dark?"

"I'm here. I'll make sure that he finds you" Buffy smiled

April smiled back "Maybe this is a girlfriend test. If I wait here patiently this time, he'll come back"

"I'm sure he will. And he'll ... he'll tell you how sorry he is" Buffy was obviously telling April what Buffy herself wanted to hear from Spike "You know, he told me, that he was impressed how you tried to help him. He didn't mean to hurt you"

"He's going to take me home, and things will be right again" April smiled

"It'll be fine" Buffy nodded

"When things are sad... you just have to be patient" April's speech begins to slow "Because... because every... cloud has a silver lining. And... when life... gives you lemons... make... lemonade"

"Clouds and lemonade, huh?" Asked Buffy

"Yes. And... and..." her voice gets deeper like a tape running too slow "Things are... always... darkest... before..."

She stopped frozen with a small smile on her face. Her eyes stayed open. Buffy looked at her with a frown, then looked down pensively.

XXXXX

Later that night Xander was fixing the window to the fraternity house. He pushed some small chips of wood underneath the bottom of the new window

"See, you construct the wood jamb and frame the glass into it, and that's what you set into the opening" said Xander

Buffy sat watching him "Yeah?"

"One of the cool things about that, you see is, uh, the jamb can be shimmed to be square, even if the opening isn't" Xander explained

"Shimmed? Is that even a real word? Do you have any idea what you're talking about?" asked Buffy

"Yeah, I do" he smiled "Scary, isn't it? I think I've actually turned into someone you want around after a crazed robot attack"

"And if you ever start your own business, you have your slogan right there" she smiled "And she wasn't crazed"

"Yeah?" Xander asked skeptically

"She devoted everything to making this one person happy. And then it was like, with him gone, there was just.. no reason for her to exist any more"

"Robots are the strangest people" said Xander

"No... people are the strangest people. I mean, look at me obsessing about being with someone. It's like... I don't need a guy right now. I need me. I need to get comfortable being alone with Buffy" she told him

"Well, I'll say this, she's a pretty cool person to be alone with" said Xander

"Thank you" she smiled

Xander turned back to the window again. Buffy picked up the piece of paper with Ben's phone number on it, looked at it, bites her lip. And goes over to the pay phone and quickly dials the number.

"Hi, it's Buffy. Um, I hope this is your machine, there, there wasn't a message. Anyway, um, about coffee. I, um... I just... I don't think this is the best time for me to be... drinking coffee. Um, I'm sorry. And, um, bye"

XXXXX

Warren rushed around his house packing up his stuff, talking on the phone "Trina, no, wait, listen, listen, I'm so sorry. I guess I asked- No, no, just give me a chance to explain, I ... Yes! No, but she - no, no, listen, listen, I'll do anything, just, no, no, don't hang up!"

He sighed and hung up the phone. He turned around and gasped in shock as he sees Spike standing behind him, holding the box full of Buffy Shrine stuff.

"How, how'd you get in here?" Warren asked

"Your mum let me in" Spike smirked "I'm placing an order"

"Oh, no, no, I'm not making any more girls" Warren told him

"Sure you are" he said shoving the box into Warren's hands "Here's your specs"

Warren stared at Spike.

"You're gonna make her real good for me"

XXXXX

Buffy entered her house "Hey, mom" she called.

She turned and saw some flowers on the table beside the door.

"Ooh" she smiled and opened the card that came with the flowers which read 'Thank you for a lovely evening. See you soon? Brian'

"Still a couple of guys getting it right" she murmured to herself

She turned to call up the stairs, putting down her jacket.

"Hey. Flower-gettin' lady. Want me to pick Dawn up from school?" She asked

Buffy frowned, looker down the hall toward the kitchen.

"Mom?"

She turned and looked in the living room.

"What are you doing?"

She walked into the living room, and stopped.

Joyce was laying on the couch. Her eyes were open, staring sightlessly at the ceiling. One arm hung loosely over the edge of the sofa. She didn't move or blink.

"Mom?" She called quietly

"Mom?" She said even quieter

"Mommy?" She whispered


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Characters belong to Joss, I just play with them. This was a very emotional chapter for me to write, I decided that I would write the scene where Buffy goes to the school to tell Dawn about their mother, it's a similar conversation I had with my sister earlier this year when our grandad passed away. I hope you enjoy.

You'll Be Back

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Buffy stood in the living room her feet planted firmly for a moment whilst the severity of the situation sank in.

She rushed over and began shaking Joyce by the shoulders.

"Mom! Mom! Mom Mom Mom-" She repeated the word many times and then shouts it in Joyce's face, getting no reaction.

Buffy got up, panting and sniffling. She went into the kitchen where she picks up the phone and dials 911. She fidgets anxiously while it rings.

"911 emergency"

"Hello?"

"Do you have..."

"My mom, she, she's not breathing"

"Is she conscious?" Asked the operator

Buffy moved back into the living room "No. I-I-I can't, she, she's not breathing"

"Okay, I need you to give me your address"

"What?"

"I'm gonna send an ambulance over" the operator explained

"Si-Sixteen thirty Rivelo, it-it's a house, Rivelo near Hadley"

"I'm sending a unit right away. Are you alone in the house?"

"Yes"

"Well, did you see what happened, did she fall?"

"No, no, I-I came home and she-what should I do?"

"Do you know how to administer CPR?"

"No, I don't remember" Buffy began to cry

"Okay, it's very simple. You wanna tilt your mother's head back. Cover her mouth with yours, and breathe into her mouth"

The operator continued to talk but Buffy dropped the phone to her side and moved toward Joyce.

"I know this. I know this. God"

She put the phone down and takes hold of Joyce's legs, pulled Joyce down across the couch so that she lay flat.

"I can do this. Okay. Okay"

She tilted Joyce's head back, opened her mouth, pinched Joyce's nose shut and breathed into Joyce's mouth twice. Then she began chest compressions.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight..."

She made a face, does two more breaths and resumed compressions.

"One, two, three..." She heard a loud crack "Oh! Oh god"

She reached for the phone.

"I, are you there? I, I broke something"

"Hello?" The operator spoke

"It cracked"

"Is she breathing?"

"No"

"Paramedics should be there in a moment. You might have cracked a rib. It's not important"

Buffy put her hand on Joyce's "She's cold"

"The body's cold?" Asked the operator

"No, my mom! Sh-should I make her warm?"

"No ... if she's not responding to CPR, the best thing is to wait for the paramedics, okay?"

"When will they be here?"

"They're very nearby"

Buffy dropped the phone to her side and looked up at the window, stood up. Bright sunshine streamed in the window. It's totally quiet except the faint sound of the 911 operator's voice. Buffy brought the phone back up to her ear.

"I have to make a call" she told the operator hanging up.

Buffy hit a speed dial button

"Hello?" Giles Answered

"Giles. You have to come" she spoke quietly

"Buffy?"

"She's at the house" she said before hanging up

She turned to look over her shoulder. She walked to the front door, opens it and looked out. She heard the sound of ambulance coming to a stop. Buffy went back inside, leaving the door open.

Buffy walked back into the living room. Joyce lay on the couch, Buffy stared at her as footsteps approach them.

Buffy pulled down her mother's skirt to protect her modesty as the paramedics enter the house

"She's in here" she told them

Two male paramedics entered, carrying equipment. Buffy watched anxiously as they put their stuff down and check Joyce. The first one put his hand on Joyce's throat.

"I'm getting no pulse" said one of them

"Let's lay her out" the other suggested

They lifted Joyce onto the floor. Paramedic 1 had a stethoscope and a flashlight.

"How long's she been like this?" One of the paramedics asked

"I found her, a-a few, few minutes"

Paramedic 1 checked Joyce's eyes. Paramedic 2 attached some wires to Joyce's chest.

"Was she conscious?" He asked

"No"

"I'm bagging her" the other medic said

"What?" Said Buffy alarmed

"We're gonna intubate. Just trying to get her to breathe, all right?" He explained

Buffy nodded as Paramedic 1 reached for more equipment.

"This your mother?"

"Yes"

"She have any serious physical health problems, any history of heart disease?"

"No" Buffy shook her head

The EKG machine showed a flat line.

"I mean, there, there was a tumour" said Buffy whilst one of them inserted a tube into Joyce's mouth "A brain tumor, but she had an operation and she's fine now. She, she's been fine"

Joyce's face was covered with an oxygen mask.

Buffy stood watching the paramedics work. Utter silence except the sound of Paramedic 2 continuing CPR. The EKG machine still showing flatline.

They stopped CPR after a few moments "She's cold, man...Call it"

Paramedic 1 looks grim, began to pack up his stuff. Buffy's lower lip began to tremble.

Paramedic 2 stands up slowly and walks toward Buffy "I'm sorry"

"Wha-what do we do now?" Asked Buffy

"I'm sorry, but I have to tell you that...your mother's dead"

Buffy stared at him

"It looks like she did die a good while before you found her. There's... nothing you could have done"

"W-what..."

"I'm guessing it must have been a aneurysm or some clotting. Some complication from surgery. She probably felt...very little pain. I'm gonna call it in. The coroner's office will come by and take her in, and they'll determine the cause of death conclusively"

Buffy stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"Dispatch 7, we have a 206, what's your status?" A voice came through their radio system

"We're moving" said the other paramedic

"Location is Beaumont and 9th, your gig is on the street, go now" said the voice on the radio

"Okay. We gotta fly"

"All right" the paramedic looked at Buffy "I'm gonna call this right away. Now the coroner's office may take a while. In the meanwhile, I think you should sit. Have a glass of water, and try not to disturb the body"

Buffy still stared up at him.

"Do you need anything, is there someone you can call?" He asked

"Someone's coming" she told him

"Let's go" the other medic urged

"I'm very sorry for your loss"

"Thank you"

He exited, leaving the front door open. Buffy walked to the door, still holding on to the phone, and looked out.

"Good luck"

Sound of the ambulance doors closing, engine starting, driving away.

Buffy turned and walked back inside, still holding the phone, still looking dazed. She looked toward Joyce. The ambulance siren starting up.

Buffy turned and walked toward the kitchen, putting down the phone on a table. She got to the back of the living room just before the kitchen door. Suddenly she fell to her knees and vomited on the floor.

Buffy stood up slowly, she put her hand on her stomach, walked through the kitchen to the back door, opened it and looked out. Buffy looked sweaty and pale the state of shock had completely taken over. She stood there for a moment, then turned back inside, leaning on the door for support. She looked at the kitchen island, went over to it and takes a bunch of paper towels off the roll. Leaving the back door open, she went back into the living room and puts the paper towels over the spot on the carpet where she vomited.

"Buffy!" Shouted Giles who had just entered the house "What is it? Is it Glory?"

"I'm waiting. The, the coroner's coming" she told him

"What?" He asked taking a few steps inside the house

"I have to tell Dawn. She's at school. I'll go there" she said

"I'm not sure..." Giles looked to his left and saw Joyce for the first time

"Oh god" He rushed toward her

"No. No. Don't. No, it's too late" she mumbled as she rushed after him

"Joyce?"

"They're, they're coming for her, no, no, we're-"

Buffy rounds the corner and found Giles bending over Joyce, shaking her.

"Joyce!"

"We're not supposed to move the body!"

Giles turned to look at her. Buffy looked aghast, put her hand to her mouth as she realised what she had just said.

Giles got up quickly, and went over to Buffy and put his arms around her. Buffy stared in shock past Giles' shoulder at Joyce.

XXXXX

Buffy had drove to Dawn's school, whilst Giles stayed with Joyce until the coroner came. Buffy went to the office to find out which class her sister was in.

"Hi, I need to take my sister out of school. It's a family emergency" she told the receptionist

"Name?"

"Dawn Summers"

"She's in Art class right now. It's down the hall and to the left"

"Thank you" Buffy smiled briefly, she walked down the hall. Trying to think of ways to tell her younger sister that their mother had passed away.

It was too much Buffy was hurting. The thought of her mother laying there dead whilst she was out played on Buffy's mind. If only she had got back home earlier, could she have prevented what had just transpired?

She saw Dawn through the glass window talking to her friends, she looked happy talking to the cute guy who sat beside her.

Buffy entered and spoke with her teacher for a moment before approaching her.

"Dawn"

Dawn turned, still smiling. Buffy stared at her. Dawn stopped smiling.

"I have to talk to you" said Buffy

Dawn looked apprehensive "Um..."

"What?" Asked Buffy

"Can it wait? I'm in the middle of a class" said Dawn

"I know. Please come with me" said Buffy

The Summers sisters walked out of the classroom

"I thought Mom was picking me up" said Dawn

Buffy closed the classroom door behind them as they went into the hall.

"What's going on? Something's going on" said Dawn

"Let's go outside" said Buffy

"No. Tell me what's going on" Dawn demanded

"It's... bad... news" said Buffy

Dawn crossed her arms anxiously over her chest "Well, what is it? What happened?"

"It's bad. Please, can we-"

"Where's Mom?" Asked Dawn

"Mom... had an accident. Or, um..." Buffy tried to find the words "Something went... wrong from the tumour"

"Is she okay? Is she... but she's okay? But... it's, it's serious, but..." Dawn stuttered

"Dawn..."

"No" Dawn shook her head "No, no, no. She can't be. You're lying! She's fine. I'm gunna go home and she gunna be fine. She's okay... Right? Right?" Dawn sobbed

Buffy too had tears streaming down her face "I'm sorry" she said softly

"No!" Dawn crumpled to the floor sobbing.

The teacher and the other students move toward the glass and watch as Buffy kneels, trying to comfort Dawn.

"I'm so sorry" Buffy sobbed cradling her younger sister in her arms.

"She can't be..." Dawn cried "Mom.."

XXXXX

The gang gathered at the hospital mortuary. Buffy, Dawn and Giles were talking with the doctor. That sat in an uncomfortable silence. Spike made his way through the hospital and saw the gang had got there already. He raced to the hospital as soon as he heard the news.

He was sat drowning his sorrows at Willies when he heard one of the demons talking about an ambulance pulling up outside the Slayer's house.

As he entered the room Xander stood and put his hands on his hips puffing out his chest. "Get out of here" Xander bellowed at him.

"Is she okay?" Spike asked "Just tell me she's alright!"

"I'm not telling you a damn thing" said Xander

"Buffy's fine" Tara piped up "That's who you were talking about right?"

The look of relief spread across Spike's face "Oh"

"It's Buffy's mom..." Said Willow "She's uh... She passed away this morning"

"Now you know, you can leave" said Xander

"I'm not going anywhere... Those girls need me" he told them

"They don't need you dead boy, they have us!" Said Xander

"Spike" said Dawn coming out of the office

"Hey Nibblet" he said, taking the teen in his arms.

Buffy looked at him and immediately looked away

"I'm so sorry for your loss" he said leading Dawn to the couch and sat her down.

"Glad you're here" said Dawn

Spike gave Xander a look

"What'd the doctor say?" Asked Xander

"Nothing. Uh, it's, you know, it's what we thought, the tumour" said Buffy

"Why don't we sit down?" Willow suggested

Willow took Buffy by the hand and lead her to the couch. She and Buffy sit. Tara sat on Buffy's other side.

"Giles says he's gonna go over the paperwork" said Buffy

"Man, if there's one day they should *not* give you homework" sighed Xander

Buffy looked over at Spike, he nodded in her direction.

"I'm gunna go to the bathroom" said Dawn

"Do you want someone to go with you?" Asked Buffy

"No. I still remember how to pee" Dawn said sullenly

"Do you know where it is?" Asked Buffy

"Yeah"

She walked off.

"I think maybe she's... mad at me or something" Buffy sighed

"Cause you were the one that told her?" Asked Willow

"How'd she take it?" Asked Spike

"Meltdown. She just wouldn't believe me. I still don't think she does" said Buffy

"I wish that Joyce didn't die..." Said Anya a little too loudly

Everyone looked at her.

"...because she was nice. And now we all hurt" Anya said more quietly

"Anya, ever the wordsmith" said Xander

Anya looked hopefully at Buffy.

"Thank you" said Buffy

Xander looked a little surprised.

"Do you want anything? Something to eat, or... soda?" Asked Willow

"Honestly, I... couldn't tell" said Buffy

"Well, I-I think you should try to eat something" Willow told her

"Yeah, maybe Dawn could use a snack"

"I'll, I'll find something" said Willow getting to her feet "Xander, do you have any money?"

"We'll come with" said Xander

"We'll be right quick" Willow told her.

Buffy and Spike watched the others leave, they sat in silence for a moment.

"I'm sorry" he spoke quietly

"Thanks" she murmured back

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked

"Everybody wants to help. I don't even know if I'm ... here. I don't know what's going on. Never done this" she sighed "That's just an amazingly dumb thing to say. Obviously... I've never done this before"

"It's okay I'm here... Whatever you need Buffy. You're not alone" he told her

"Spike I found her... Lying there. Not moving. Her eyes were..." Buffy wiped away her tears "I tried to help... But she was gone. And now I have to be strong for Dawn but... I can't. I can't do this"

He pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head "I'll be strong enough for the both of us, just let it out luv. I'm here"

Buffy sobbed on his shoulder as he whispered words of comfort to her.

XXXXX

A short time later the gang arrived back their arms full of soda cans and junk food.

"We panicked" Willow admitted

Buffy fidgeted nervously as Spike's arm was still around her "Uh-huh"

"Have anything you want" said Willow

"The sandwiches are meat" said Anya

"I'm just not hungry" Buffy told them

"What about Dawnie?" Asked Willow

"Is she still in the bathroom?" Asked Xander

Buffy frowned she hardly realised how long her sister was taking "I guess" Buffy stood "You guys wait here"

Buffy walked over to the hallway, looks at the door marked "Women," then looked across to the door marked "AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY." She went to the second door, opens it.

Buffy walked down the dark hallway, first slowly, then faster. Distant sound of a scream.

Buffy came to the second door, looks through the window and sees Dawn struggling as the vampire is behind her and has her by the arms. Dawn shrieked and struggled.

Buffy shoved the door but it is still locked. Buffy threw herself against it and it burst open.

The vampire pulled Dawn up against him and bent his head to bite. Buffy ran up behind him and grabbed him around the neck, grunting. Dawn yelped and continued struggling.

Buffy pulled the vampire back and he lost his grip on Dawn, who went flying forward, crashing into the gurney. As she falls to the floor, she accidentally pulled the sheet so it fell down a bit, exposing Joyce's head.

Buffy struggled with the vampire, he hits her in the stomach and she lost her grip, stumbling backward. He grabbed her by the neck, growling. They struggle. Buffy tried to reach his face but couldn't, so she kneed him in the groin. He spun her around and slammed her into a table covered with medical instruments, which crashed to the floor. Buffy and the vampire also fell to the floor.

Dawn lay recovering on the floor. She looked up at the gurney.

Buffy is on the floor with the vampire on top of her. She punched him in the face and they rolled over so she was on top. As they struggled, she reached out and grabs a medical instrument that looks like a short saw. She put it against the vampire's throat as he grabbed her face. His hand fell aside and Buffy shoved the saw through his neck, cutting off his head. He exploded into dust and Buffy fell aside, lying on her back, the saw clattering away.

Buffy lay there for a moment, staring at the ceiling with a small frown. Then she rolled over.

"Dawn?" Buffy sat up halfway, stopped when she sees Dawn.

Dawn was still crouching, staring up at the gurney. Slowly, Dawn pulled herself up to a kneeling position so she can see Joyce's face. Joyce's eyes were still open.

"Is she cold?" Asked Dawn

"It's not her... it's not her... she's gone" whispered Buffy

"Where'd she go?" Asked Dawn


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Characters belong to Joss, I just play with them.

* * *

You'll Be Back

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

The gang assembled around Buffy's dining table, Willow and Tara had just prepared a meal for them. Whilst they sorted funeral arrangements for Joyce.

"I checked prices at different florists, and the funeral home seems to be fairly competitive" Giles told Buffy.

"Let's just go with that, it's easier" said Buffy looking up from her papers in front of her

"What color flowers?" Asked Dawn

"Uh, white. They're nice" said Buffy

"Yeah" Giles nodded in agreement

"Uh, what about an announcement? People are gonna be expecting a wake after the burial unless we say something" said Buffy

"Um, well, we could put a, a line in the program expressing your mother's preference not to have one" Giles told her

"There's no wake?" Asked Willow

"Mom didn't like them. She said that potlucks are depressing enough as it is" Buffy shrugged

"She said that? When?" Asked Dawn

"Uh, right before she went in for the operation. We had a talk about what she wanted... in case" Buffy looked down

"She never said anything to me" said Dawn visibly upset she wasn't told

"I'm sure she just didn't wanna upset you, Dawnster. Now you better get to work on that dinner. You barely touched it" said Xander

"You really should eat something" Buffy agreed with Xander

"Why should I? You're not-" said Dawn

"This isn't about-" Buffy started to say before the cordless phone on the table began to ring.

Buffy sighed heavily "I'm all phoned out. Will you?" She asked Giles "Unless it's my dad"

"Of course" said Giles answering the phone "Hello? Yes, yes they did. Thank you. The, uh, funeral is at, uh, three tomorrow. Do you know the Brown Brothers mortuary?"

Giles walked out of the room, still talking. Buffy and Dawn looked disappointed.

"Can't believe he still hasn't called" said Buffy shaking her head

"Your dad's still AWOL, huh?" Asked Xander

"The number he left for us in Spain is no good, and I've left messages everywhere... Um, how about a line that just says, 'Following the burial, there will be no wake'? Or gathering? 'At the request of Joyce, there will be no gathering'? Uch, that sounds lame" Buffy put her hand to her forehead

Willow gave her a concerned look, looked at Dawn, she got up and began clearing the table.

"What are we gonna do? After, I mean. Are we just gonna... come back here?" Asked Dawn

"Uh... I, I don't know. I guess so. Um, how about 'At the request of the family, there will be no wake.'" Asked Buffy

"Good, yeah, it's got, uh..." Said Xander

"I don't wanna be here" Dawn said to herself whilst Buffy and Xander carried on talking about funeral arrangements

"Can I go to Spike's tomorrow?" Asked Dawn

"Tomorrow?" Asked Willow

"After everything..." She told them "Can I?" She asked Buffy

"Huh?"

"Can I go to Spike's tomorrow after the service?" she asked

"I don't think that's such a good idea Dawnie" said Buffy

"Why not?" She asked

"Because I'm sure he has things to do" said Buffy

"Like what?" Asked Dawn

"I don't know just stuff" Buffy told her

"Well I think he'd be happy to have me around" Said Dawn

"You're not going end of discussion" said Buffy

"Fine. I'll stay with Willow instead" said Dawn leaving the dining room.

XXXXX

Willow and Xander were the last to leave that night "You going home?" Asked Xander

"I'm gonna stop by my mom's first. Been doing that a lot lately" said Willow

"Yeah. I actually might stop by your mom's too"

Willow gave him a look

"Well, I'm not going to *my* place. Those people are scary. Speaking of" he said

He clocked Spike walking up the path, holding a bunch of flowers

"You have got to be kidding" said Xander

Spike sighed heavily "Buffy invited me over okay?"

"You actually think you're gonna score points with Buffy this way?" Asked Xander

"This isn't about Buffy" Spike told him

"Bull. We're all hip to your doomed obsession" said Xander

"I promised Joyce" said Spike

"Like you care about her" scoffed Xander

Spike sighed angrily. Willow stepped between them.

"Guys, guys, not here" said Willow trying to defuse the situation

"Care? Joyce was the only one of the lot of you that I could stand" Spike told him

"And she's the only one with a daughter you wanted to shag. I'm touched" Xander rolled his eyes

"I liked the lady. Understand, monkey boy? She was decent"

Xander and Willow exchanged a look

"She didn't put on airs. She always had a nice cuppa for me" he smiled sadly

Willow looked sympathetic.

"And she never treated me like a freak" Spike finished

"Her mistake" said Xander

"Think what you want" Spike scoffed

He threw the flowers to the ground and stomped off.

"Un ... believable"

Willow looked at Xander, bent down to pick up the flowers.

"The guy thinks he can put on a big show and con Buffy into being his sex monkey" he raged

Willow looked at the flowers "Xander... He didn't leave a card"

Xander stared in the direction Spike went, looking surprised. Willow looked sad. "If Buffy wanted him here, we should respect that"

XXXXX

Buffy sat on the back porch with a blanket wrapped round her. She stared out into the darkened garden, she began to sob. Her body shaking in grief. The familiar smell of leather and bourbon mixed with cigarettes wrapped round her.

"Shhh" Spike soothed

XXXXX

People gathered around Joyce's coffin, the sun shone brightly. Dawn had a death grip on Buffy's hand

"We commend to almighty God...our sister, Joyce Summers...and we commit her body to the ground" said the minister

"Earth to earth, ashes to ashes and dust to dust"

Dawn buried her face in Buffy's shoulder and she put her arms around her just staring at the coffin being lowered into the ground

The group disburse, but Buffy remains planted in the same spot. Dawn took Willow's arm as Tara moved over to Buffy, tapped her gently on the shoulder.

"Hey, um, Dawn's kinda ready to go. Can we take her with us?" Asked Tara

"Yeah. She should probably get out of here" said Buffy

"What about you? We can wait if you want"

"I'm fine. Thank you"

Tara rejoined the others, whispered to them and they turned to leave. Dawn looked back over her shoulder at Buffy as they lead her away.

Buffy stared down at the grave with a small frown on her face. She stayed there for hours just staring at the grave of her mother. The sun had set and darkness fell over her, she barely noticed

"I'm sorry, I couldn't be here" said Spike staring down at the grave like Buffy

Buffy didn't look at him, she nodded slightly and slipped her hand into his. They stood looking at the grave, holding hands.

XXXXX

Spike had managed to drag Buffy away from staring at the grave, they sat under a nearby tree

"The funeral was..." She sighed "it was brutal, but it's tomorrow that I'm worried about"

"What's tomorrow?" He asked

"I don't know... I've had a road map, things to do every minute having to do with Mom... And now" she teared up

"Tomorrow you get back to normal. You live your life the way your mother would've wanted you to" he told her

"How do I do that?" She asked

"You figure out a way. It's just gunna take some time"

"Time's not the issue. I can stick wood in vampires... but Mom was the strong one in real life. She always knew how to make things better... just what to say" she told him

"You'll find a way" said Spike

"I keep thinking about when I found her. What I had just gotten there ten minutes earlier" she sighed

"Doc told you it wouldn't have made a difference"

"They said *probably*. It *probably* wouldn't have made a difference"

"It's not your fault" said Spike

"I should've been there. I should started CPR right away"

"Buffy don't beat yourself up about this"

"It'd be okay if it was just me but Dawn..."

"Is a strong girl. And so are you, and you've got everybody behind you right now okay? You're not alone"

She turned her head to look at Spike and sighed. She sat up to look him in the face.

"This is a bad idea. I'm seriously needy right now" she apologised

"I can handle it" he told her

They looked at each other, then Buffy leaned in and kissed him. They kiss softly for a moment. Then it gets a little more heated and they pull away, both breathing harder.

XXXXX

Buffy slept soundly in Spike's arms, he woke, with a smile he kissed the top of her head before slipping out of bed. He quietly went down stairs he picked up the phone and dialled a number

"It's me" he said huskily "Consider that order I placed cancelled... I don't care how much effort you put into it. Throw it on the scrap heap" he said slamming the phone down.

XXXXX

Buffy woke the next morning in Spike's arms. She panicked for a moment, before she remembered that he had been the perfect gentleman. She looked at him the sunlight barely touching him as it streamed through the blinds. She got up and closed the curtains blocking out the sun and returned to bed.

He stirred rubbing his right eye.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you" she told him

"It's okay, I better push off let you get on with your day"

"No not yet... I mean if you have things I guess-"

"I'll stay" he smiled

"I'm sorry I'm so needy"

"It's fine" he told her "It's different but I like it"

"Don't get used to it" she told him

"And the Slayer's back" he smiled

"Just hold me for a while"

He pulled her closer to him, she curled up and snuggled into him.

XXXXX

Buffy tried to get back to normal, Spike had left half an hour ago. She missed him already, she felt strong with him around. But she knew that she had to stand on her own two feet and be strong for Dawn.

Right on cue, Dawn barrelled through the door with Giles following close behind.

"Hey" Buffy put on a brave face "How was the sleepover?"

Dawn ignored her and went up the stairs

Buffy turned to Giles "How's she been?"

"Quiet... A little too quiet by Dawn's standards. She spent the afternoon cleaning the shop" he told her

"Oh no..."

"What?" He asked

"When Dawnie cleans something is definitely wrong" Buffy sighed

"Just give her some time"

"Yeah... Well I'm gunna attempt to make dinner. You can stay if you want"

"Oh I'm sorry Buffy. Anya and I have stocktake at the shop"

"Oh... Okay" said Buffy clearly she was disappointed.

"Do call if you need anything" said Giles

"I will... It's only chicken. How hard can it be"

"I meant-"

"I know... Thank you" she smiled

He hugged her briefly before heading for the door.

"Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

"I am proud of you" he smiled

Buffy smiled back.

XXXXX

Dawn had managed to sneak away, Buffy had eventually passed out in front of the tv after the debacle of dinner. It was harder than Buffy thought.

Dawn had researched all day at the magic box. She knew what she was doing. She packed her backpack full of supplies and headed to the cemetery. She sat at her mother's grave for a few moments contemplating whether she was doing the right thing.

She scooped dirt from the grave into a jar and caps it. She reached over to smooth down the remaining dirt, looked around nervously.

"I hope it's just dirt you're after" said Spike coming up behind her

Dawn turned in surprise.

"If the spell calls for anything more than that, you're into zombie territory, and that's bad news"

Dawn shook her head "Spike, I-I wasn't..."

"I know good and well what you're up to. That book you've got is infamous" he told her sternly

"Please... don't tell Buffy. I just... I have to get her back. I have to" Dawn panicked

"I'm not gonna tell, little bit"

Dawn looked at him surprised

"I'm gunna help"


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Characters belong to Joss, I just play with them.

* * *

You'll Be Back

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Spike dragged Dawn out of the cemetery and down the street of downtown Sunnydale.

"I've never used this bloke's services myself, but there's talk. Word is he knows everything there is to know about resurrection spells" said Spike as they walked along

Dawn looked nervous as she walked by his side.

"Come on now, no worries" he smiled

"You don't have to be all nice to me. I know why you're doing this" said Dawn

"Do you now? Enlighten me" he asked

Dawn stopped walking and frowned at him "Spike, I'm not stupid. You're, like, in love with my sister"

Spike stopped, turned to look at her

"You'd do anything to get in good with her" she finished

Spike took a few steps closer "Buffy never hears about this, okay?" He said firmly "Found out what I was doing, she'd drive a redwood through my chest"

"Then, if you don't want credit, why are you helping me?" She asked him

Spike looked down at his feet "I just don't like to see Summers women take it so hard on the chin, is all"

He looked up at her "And I'm dead serious. You breathe a word of this to Buffy, I'll see to it that *you* end up in the ground. Got it?" He said angrily

"Yeah, got it"

XXXXX

Buffy stirred, the tv was still on blaring some new reality tv show. Buffy searched for the remote and turned it off. She got up and stretched.

She caught sight of a photo in a frame of her mother, Dawn and herself. She picked it up and traced her mother's face with her finger tips. After a few moments she put it back down and headed up stairs.

She stopped by Dawn's room and poke thee head round the door. She saw Dawn's bed empty and panicked.

"Dawn?" She called

The house was silent, she went into her Mom's room for the first time since she died. She panicked for a moment "Dawn"

She raced down the stairs and grabbed the phone and hit the speed dial button

"Hello?" Giles answered

"Dawn's gone missing" she told him

"I'll be right there" he told her

"No, The Magic Box" she told him

XXXXX

The gang sat around waiting for Buffy when she burst through the door.

"Any sign of her?" Asked Buffy

"No... We looked in the usual places" said Xander

"Somebody must've seen her" Buffy said teary eyed "Glory..."

"I'll do a locator spell" said Willow setting it up

"Just hurry" said Buffy

XXXXX

Spike opened the door and held it so Dawn could enter first,

"This place belongs to a magic guy? It smells like grandpa" she said wrinkling her nose

Spike closed the door "Anybody home?"

A figure moved through the curtains. Spike and Dawn looked apprehensive.

The figure emerges and turned out to be a small elderly man wearing glasses and a bathrobe. He looked surprised to see them.

"I know you" said Doc

"I don't think so, mate" said Spike

"No, no, you're that guy, that, that guy, hangs around down at the corner mart. Big into dominoes, aren't you?"

"Can't say as I am. Look, we came here because-"

Doc laughs "That's crazy, isn't it? I mean, I, I, I'd swear, you were that guy. I mean, your hair's a different colour and you're a vampire, but uh, other than that..."

"Maybe we should just go" Dawn whispered to Spike

"No. Now, just because the lights are dim doesn't mean the juice is all gone. What can I do for you?" Doc asked

"This one's mum kicked it a few days back" said Spike

"Ohh. I'm so sorry" said Doc sympathetically

"So we were wondering, what's to be done about it. Heard you were the one to ask" said Spike

"Ohh... no, no, that's, uh, you don't wanna mess with that. Uh, I know some tonics, uh, make the grieving fly by-"

"I don't want any tonics" said Dawn shaking her head

"Either one of you witches? Got any experience with, uh, spells of this magnitude?" Asked Doc

Dawn shook her head. Spike just looked grim.

"Didn't think so"

Suddenly Doc reached out and pulled some hair from Dawn's head.

"Ow!" Dawn gasped

Spike stepped forward but didn't do anything. Doc took the hair over to a lamp and held it up to the light. Dawn gave Spike an angry look, holding the side of her head.

"Well, your mother's a good candidate, at least. Strong DNA" said Doc turning and examining stuff on the shelves.

Dawn watched him as he trailed the shelves, underneath this bathrobe a green tail poked out which caught her attention her eyes grew wide.

Doc told them exactly what they needed, and sent them off in search of a Ghora demon's nest.

XXXXX

Dawn and Spike walked down a darkened alley. They stop when they see a spot where the wall looks slimy

"It's here" Dawn said hopefully "Just like he said"

"Well, at least we know the old coot isn't completely daft. Look, you better let me snatch this egg thing on my own" said Spike slightly surprised

"No way I'm going" she told him

"No... you are not. I've got no idea what's down there" he said firmly

"You need me, Spike. Somebody's gotta get the egg while you distract the ghora. Now come on" she said turning and went into the opening in the wall.

Spike shook his head, and sighed heavily "Well, what do you know...Bitty Buffy"

He followed Dawn into the hole, he managed to catch up with her as they heard the demon growl. They reach the bottom and look up, they noticed that the lizard like demon was sleeping on a pile of rocks, they hide behind some vines

"Doesn't look so bad" said Dawn

"Wait till it wakes up" Spike scoffed "That's usually when the bad starts"

Dawn noticed the nest behind the demon's tail, with several eggs inside.

"I can't get to the eggs unless it moves" she told him

"I'll make it move" he smiled "You just be ready"

He went past her and moved towards the demon, lifting an axe

"Hey! Ghora! Heads up"

The demon woke and sat up. Spike then realised he bit off more than he could chew. The demon had three heads

"Right then" he said staring at the demon "Heads it is"

Spike had distracted the demon enough for Dawn to make her move, she hurried over to the nest and tried to grab an egg but the demon's tail lashed out at her. She jumped back now that the demon had noticed her

"Hey, get away from her!" Spike yelled hitting the demon regaining it's attention. Dawn grabbed an egg and ran back to their hiding place.

"Spike, come on!" Dawn yelled

"That's it" Spike buried the axe into one of the demon's necks. He ran back to Dawn. Quickly they started to go up the stairs, Dawn tripped and dropped the egg, smashing it

"Leave it, Dawn" said Spike

"I can't. Mom" she pleaded

"It's too dangerous!" He told her firmly dragging her up the stairs.

They make it into the alley, Dawn began to cry.

"I thought you were gunna help me!" She bellowed

"Dawn..."

"No! I'm going back" she told him attempting to push past him back into the Ghora Demon's lair.

"What the hell is going on here?" Asked Buffy emerging from the shadows

"Uh..." Dawn stuttered

"Spike?" Buffy urged somebody for an answer.

"We were..." Spike began

"I wanted to bring her back" said Dawn interrupting Spike

"What?!" Asked Buffy

"I was gunna try to bring Mom back..." Dawn told her

"Are you crazy?!" Buffy yelled

"I just miss her so much"

Dawn cried

"I do too!" Buffy told her

"I'm not like you Buffy" Dawn cried "I don't have anybody"

"What?! Of course you do. You have me!" Buffy told her

Spike stood looking at the pair of them, deciding to stay silent whilst they duked it out.

"No, I don't! You won't even look at me. It's so obvious you don't want me around" Dawn cried

"That's not true" Buffy shook her head tears spilling down her cheeks

"Yes it is. Mom... died, and it's like you don't even care" Dawn spat

"Of course I care. How can you even think that?" Asked Buffy

"How can I not? You haven't even cried. You've just been running around like it's been some big chore or something. Cleaning up after Mom's mess"

Buffy slapped Dawn across the face. Dawn yelped and put her hand to her cheek. Spike jumped, he wasn't expecting the slap. Buffy put her hand over her mouth in horror.

"Dawn... I've been... working. I've been busy, because I have to-" Buffy cried

"No! You've been avoiding me" said Dawn

"I'm not!... I have to do these things, 'cause..." Buffy started to really sob "Cause when I stop, then she's really gone"

Dawn frowned in confusion.

"And I'm trying. Dawn, I am, I am really trying to take care of things, but I don't even know what I'm doing. Mom always knew"

"Nobody's asking you to be Mom"

"Well, who's gonna be if I'm not? Huh, Dawn? Have you even thought about that? Who's gonna make things better? Who's gonna take care of us?" Asked Buffy

"Buffy..."

"I didn't mean to push you away, I didn't. I just, I couldn't let you see me... Oh god Dawnie"

Spike stood crying too, seeing the girls he thought the most of in the world heartbroken like this killed him. Buffy glanced at him, she almost forgot he was there

"I don't know what we're gonna do. I'm scared"

"You're gunna get through this" Spike piped up making both girls stare at him "I'm here for you"

"Spike..." Dawn cried

"No... Joyce was a good woman. One of the best, she... She asked me just before her surgery if anything happened to her that I'd look out for the two of you. That I'd be there for you and I will. I can't break a promise"

"Spike..." Buffy began to sob.

He pulled both girls closer to him as they wept against his chest. He knew that he had a promise to keep.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Characters belong to Joss, I just play with them.

* * *

You'll Be Back

CHAPTER NINETEEN

It had been a few weeks since the Summers girls and Spike shed their tears in the alley. Buffy woke to the smell of food being cooked, immediately she panicked she knew that Dawn's concoctions were a disaster.

She flew out of bed and bolted down the stairs and into the kitchen. She found Dawn sitting at the kitchen island eating waffles with Spike stood at the stove.

"What's going on?" Asked Buffy

"Oh Spike's making breakfast" said Dawn smiling "You should try his waffles they're really good"

"Oh..." Said Buffy pleasantly surprised

"I just thought that you girls could use a nice breakfast" said Spike

Dawn began putting her school books into a backpack.

"Where are you going?" Asked Buffy

"School... It's Monday" said Dawn

"Are you sure you want to? I mean you can stay home today if you're not ready" said Buffy

"I could hide out here for the rest of my life but like Spike said I need to get back to normal" she smiled

Buffy smiled "Do you need a ride? I can be ready in five"

"No it's fine, I'm gunna get the bus. You stay eat breakfast" said Dawn slipping out of the kitchen.

Buffy eyed Spike curiously "Well you've certainly made a good impression on Dawnie"

"Just trying to help out is all" he said putting a plate of waffles in front of Buffy

"Not poisonous are they?" She raised an eyebrow

"Just eat them, Slayer" he rolled it eyes

"So you've been around a lot these last few days" she said picking up a fork

"Like I said here to help"

"Thank you" she smiled

"No problem" he smiled back

"No... I mean it. Thank you"

"Two thank you's from the Slayer. I'm honoured" he chuckled

"It's not gunna last so enjoy it"

"It's nice to see you smile again" he told her

She without saying anything she approached him. She put her arms around his waist and looked up at him. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him lightly.

"Buffy..." He sighed

"What's wrong?" She asked

"It's not that I don't want to. I do so so badly" he groaned "If we do this I'll want more..."

"Oh..." She said backing off

"Yeah..." He said looking down at the floor

"I better get dressed" she said scurrying out of the room.

Spike let out a frustrated sigh.

XXXXX

Dawn got home from school later that day with a smile on her face for the first time in weeks.

"I'm home" she chimed

"Hey" said Buffy calling to her

Dawn entered the living room, and plopped down next to her sister on the couch.

"So how was school" asked Buffy

"It was good... I have a lot to catch up on but Spike said he'd help... Speaking of Spike where is he?" She asked

"Uh... He left" said Buffy

"Oh... He said he'd be here when I got home from school. He was gunna help me with my history homework, y'know cause he's lived through most of it" she chuckled

"I'm sure he'll help you out another night"

"Did something happen between you guys?" Asked Dawn

"Happen? Why what would happen?" She asked

"I don't know... Were you mean to him again?"

"No..." Buffy sighed "I think... I mean"

Dawn stared at her sister waiting for her to finish her sentence. When she didn't Dawn spoke up "Okay, what is going on with you guys?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Buffy

"You think I haven't noticed? You guys are spending a lot of time together... Plus do you really think that I haven't noticed your little sleepovers?" Dawn raised her eyebrow

"Oh..." Said Buffy "Ohhh"

"C'mon it's not that bad" said Dawn "He's a good guy... Sure he's a vampire but he's good to you. Plus he's way hotter than Angel"

"Thanks" said Buffy

"That was my approval by the way" said Dawn picking up her bag and heading up the stairs.

"Approval..." Buffy repeated

XXXXX

Spike walked through the graveyard, he heard a girlish scream and immediately took off in the direction of the scream.

He stumbled upon Buffy fighting a vampire, she managed to punch him a few times before poking a stake through his heart.

"Well I gotta say I didn't expect to see you out here" said Spike

"It's what I do Spike" she smiled sweetly

"Yeah... Except I told you I'd be taking over patrol for the foreseeable" he told her

He notice something was off about her, he jotted it down to their uncomfortable conversation earlier.

"I'm the Slayer" she said a little too enthusiastically

"Yeah..." He looked at her curiously

"Do you want to ravish me now?" She asked running her hand down his torso to his belt buckle

"What?" He said stepping back like he'd been scolded from her touch

"That's what I'm here for right?" She asked smiling

Just then it clicked to Spike this wasn't Buffy. It was the robot he had asked geek boy to make for him. Before he could say anything she pounced on him kissing him passionately.

Before he could push her away, he heard the sound of gagging behind him.

"Oh my god" said Xander

He immediately pushed the robot away and turned to see the scoobies stood there looking shocked.

"Uh I can explain" said Spike

"I love Spike" the robot said enthusiastically

"What?" asked Xander

"I know you don't approve but I love Spike" said the Buffy Bot.

"Okay..." Said Willow

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have monsters to hunt" she said walking off

"I uh..." Spike stuttered

Xander punched him in the face "You disgust me" he said before running off.

Anya immediately ran after her boyfriend. Whilst Willow and Tara stood staring at Spike.

"I better go after her" he said quickly making his escape.

He ran off in the direction that the robot had gone. "Buffy?" He called a few times. He didn't get any response. He'd lost the Buffy Bot.

"Balls" he growled, again taking off trying to find the robot before Buffy found out about it.

XXXXX

Giles had just made the Summers girls a delicious meal, they stood in the kitchen doing dishes.

"Giles, you don't have to help. You cooked" said Buffy

"Oh, come on, I quite like to cook. Helping you two out makes me feel useful" Giles grinned wiping a dish

"Wanna clean out the garage on Saturday? You can feel indispensable" chuckled Dawn

"Hmm, how tempting" he said sarcastically

"Dawn, if there are any plates in your room, let's have them before they get furry and we have to name them" said Buffy

"Hey, I was like five then" Dawn protested retreating to her room to retrieve the plates

"How's she doing? And you?" Asked Giles

"I'm okay. Well, some minutes are harder than others" Buffy shrugged

"I'm so sorry. All I can say is i-it will get better" he tried to reassure her

"It has to. We're holding up though, you know, getting into a routine" said Buffy

"Good, routine's good. In fact I was thinking that we might ... return to our training schedule" Giles said hopefully

"I don't know. I was, um, thinking about... maybe... taking a break or something" she babbled

She put down her towel and walked into the living room. Giles followed

"Just ease off for a while. Not get into full slay mode"

"But you were doing so well" said Giles

"A-and you were great, helping me with everything" she said sitting on the couch "I'm just... starting to feel... uneasy about stuff"

"Stuff?" Asked Giles taking a seat next to her

"Training. Slaying. All of it. It's just... I mean... I can beat up the demons until the cows come home. And then I can beat up the cows... but I'm not sure I like what it's doing to me"

"But you've mastered so much. I mean, your strength and resilience alone-"

Buffy cut in "Yeah. Strength, resilience... those are all words for hardness. I'm starting to feel like... being the Slayer is turning me into stone"

"Turning you into stone? Buffy-"

"Just... think about it" she said beginning to pace "I was never there for Riley, not like I was for Angel... And uh..." Spike's face flashed in her mind "I was terrible to Dawn"

"At a time like this-"

"No"

"You're bound to feel emotionally numb"

"Before that. Riley left because I was shut down. He's gone. And now my mom is gone... and I loved her more than anything... and... I don't know if she knew"

"Oh, she knew" he stood and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder "Always"

"I don't know. To slay, to kill... i-it means being hard on the inside. Maybe being the perfect Slayer means being too hard to love at all. I already feel like I can hardly say the words" she said sadly

"Buffy..."

"Giles... I love you. Love... love, love, love, love, Giles, it feels strange" she panicked

"Well, How serious are you about this?"

"Ten. I'm serious to the amount of ten"

"There is something... in the Watchers' diaries... a quest" he told her

"A quest? Like finding a grail or something?" Buffy looked confused

"Not a grail. Maybe answers. It would take a day, perhaps two"

"I'm not leaving Dawn. Not with Glory looking for her"

Dawn entered in time to hear this.

"Sure you can. What's the deal?"

"Some Slayers before Buffy found it helpful in... regaining their focus, learning more about their role. There's a sacred place in the desert. It's, it's not far"

"But I can't go" Buffy told him "I'm not leaving you, Dawn"

"If you have to go learn... I mean, if it'll help you out ... I think you should do it. I can hang with Spike or something. I'll be okay" Dawn smiled

Buffy looked at Giles, turned to Dawn and put an arm around her.

"I love you, Dawn. You know that, right?" Buffy told her

"Yeah. I love you too" said Dawn

"I love you... *really* love you"

"Gettin' weird" Dawn said nervously

"Sorry. But it's important that I tell you. Weird love's better than no love" Buffy told her

XXXXX

Spike burst through the kitchen door pulling his blanket off his head and stamping out the flames.

"Morning Spike" Dawn chuckled

"Hello Nibblet" he smiled "Big sis about?"

"Uh no she just left with Giles on some Slayer quest thingy in the desert" she told him

"Oh" he said, quietly relieved that Buffy wasn't around whilst the Buffy Bot was on the loose.

"What's up?" She asked

"Uh nothing. So you staying with the Scoobies?"

"Willow and Tara are staying here... Are you sure you're okay? You seem a little on edge. What have you done?" She asked

"Nothing" he protested

Dawn raised an eyebrow and folded her arms.

"It's nothing"

Dawn just stared at him.

"Alright alright enough with the third degree!" He said ready to spill his guts.

XXXXX

Buffy sat at the open fireside, the First Slayer appears through the flames

"I know you. You're the first Slayer" said Buffy

"This is a form. I am the guide" said the First Slayer

"I have a few questions... about being the Slayer. What about... love? Not just boyfriend love"

"You think you're losing your ability to love?" Asked the First Slayer

"I-I didn't say that" she sighed heavily "Yeah"

"You're afraid that being the Slayer means losing your humanity"

"Does it?" Buffy asked

"You are full of love. You love with all of your soul. It's brighter than the fire... blinding. That's why you pull away from it" the First Slayer told her

"I'm full of love? I'm not losing it?" Buffy asked slightly surprised

"Only if you reject it. Love is pain, and the Slayer forges strength from pain. Love... give... forgive. Risk the pain. It is your nature. Love will bring you to your gift"

"What?"

XXXXX

"What?!" Dawn asked

"It was a dumb idea" Spike told her

"You're damn right it was!" Said Dawn "So what are we gunna do?"

"What do you mean 'we'?" He asked

"Well I'm not gunna let you go up against this thing on your own" she said "That other robot was totally psycho"

"Well yeah... You got a point there" Spike sighed

"So where do we look first?" Asked Dawn

"Hi Dawn" said the Buffy Bot walking through the kitchen door

"Well that was easy" said Spike

"Are you freaking kidding me? She thinks she lives here?" Said Dawn shaking her head

"I do live here" Buffy Bot smiled "And you're my sister. You're also the Key"

Dawn's eyes grew wide "Spike! How did that get in there? You told that creepy Warren guy?"

"Sorry I didn't think..." He apologised

"You are so lucky that Buffy isn't here"

"Hello I am Buffy" said the Buffy Bot

Dawn rolled her eyes "Now what?"

XXXXX

Spike decided it'd be best to try and destroy the Buffy Bot away from prying eyes and lead her and Dawn to the river behind the cemetery.

"Okay Dawn... Push her in" said Spike who had the bot bound and gagged.

"What?" Dawn shrieked "This is your mess Spike!"

"Alright alright..." He said getting ready to roll the robot into the river

"Are you sure this will work?" Asked Dawn

"Yeah. It's a bloody robot, she's bound to short circuit in water" he shrugged

Before he had the chance to roll the robot in they were attacked by Glory's minions. Spike fought hard against them.

"Dawn! Run!" Spike ordered her.

Dawn panicked, before she took off she thought Spike could use some help so she untied the robot.

"Do as Spike says Dawnie... Run" said the Buffy Bot.

Dawn nodded and took off running.

The Buffy Bot was a help to him but before he knew it he was being carted off by the minions whilst The Bot fought the rest of them.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Characters belong to Joss, I just play with them.

* * *

You'll Be Back

CHAPTER TWENTY

Willow opened the door to discover the Buffy Bot.

"Spike's gone!" She said loudly

"Bu-Buffy. Uh, come in. Shh! It's late!"

Willow ushered the bot in, closed

the door. They walkedthrough the darkened living room.

"Wait" said Willow picking up a blanket from the floor and wrapped it around herself. She and the Bot went out onto the back porch of the Summers residence.

"We can talk out here" whispered Willow

She closed the door quietly and went over to the Bot.

"Spike's gone. I need to find him" the Buffy Bot urged

"Um ... Buffy, this thing with Spike, i-i-it isn't true, is it?"

"No"

Willow smile: with relief.

"Well yes... He's a good kisser you know"

Willow winced.

"I'm sorry if it bothers you. You're my best friend"

"I-I am. And I, I always will be, no matter what you do. I, I'm just trying to figure out why this happened, and I, I think with... your mom and everything... everyone was being all sympathetic, and, and making you feel weak. A-and Spike wasn't like that"

"He makes me strong his love is strong" she smiled

"Love? Okay, yeah, you've been with a vampire before, but Angel had a soul"

"Angel's lame. His hair grows straight up, and he's bloody stupid" said Buffy

"Okay... look, I just wanna help you. Let me help you" Willow begged

"You're my best friend" the Bot said again

"Yeah. Again, I... really am, but..."

"You're recently gay"

"Um..."

Behind them the lights go on in the living room and Dawn is heard

"Guys? Guys, wake up!" She yelled

Willow gave the Bot one last confused look and went inside. The bot followed her. Tara sat up from sleeping on the floor. Anya got up from sleeping on the sofa.

"What's going on?" Asked Tara

"Guys... Demony kinds of guys. Buffy?" Dawn babbled

"Yes, that's me" said the Bot

"The guys that work for Glory, they just grabbed Spike. I think they're taking him to Glory" said Dawn

"But he, he knows about Dawn"said Willow

Xander nodded with panic

"He wouldn't tell... Would he?" Asked Dawn

"We have to get him back" said Buffy Bot

Willow gave her a disturbed look

"So how do we find him?" Asked Xander

Everyone looks at the Bot. She looked uncertain. "I fight with weapons" she said

"Yeah. I got nothin'. Let's stock up" said Xander

"Uh, Tara, can you stay here a-and watch Dawn?" Asked Willow

"Of course" said Tara

"I wanna go along with" said Dawn

"It's too dangerous" said Xander

Tara took Dawn by the hand and lead her up the stairs.

XXXXX

Buffy sat talking to the First Slayer, through the flames of the fire.

"I-I'm sorry, I, I'm just a little confused. I'm full of love, which is nice, and... love will lead me to my gift?" Asked Buffy

"Yes"

"I'm getting a gift? Or, or do you mean that, that I have a gift to give to someone else?"

"Death is your gift" said the First Slayer

"Death?..." Asked Buffy

"Is your gift" the First Slayer repeated

"Okay, no. Death is not a gift. My mother just died. I know this. If I have to kill demons because it makes the world a better place, then I kill demons, but it's not a gift to anybody" Buffy told her sternly

The First Slayer was obscured by the flames, following the contours of her body. "Your question has been answered"

She, as well as the fire, disappeared. All that's left is cold gray rocks and sand. Buffy frowned in confusion

XXXXX

Back at Glory's apartment. The door burst open and the two of the minions enter with Spike, with his hands are tied behind him. Glory got. up from the sofa where she was reading a magazine.

"What the hell is that, and why is his hair that color?" She asked looking Spike up and down

"Stunning one, we believe he is..." One of the minions started to tell her

"The key!" Two of the other minions say in unison

Spike looked annoyed. Glory smiled brightly "Really? That's fantabulous!" She told them

She came forward and shoved one of her minions away "And impossible"

She walk circles around Spike "He can't be the key, because, see, the key... has to be pure"

She returned to Spike's front and sniffed at him.

"This is a vampire. Lesson number one, vampires equal impure" she told them

"Yeah, damn right I'm impure" he said a little fearful "I'm as impure as the driven yellow snow. Let me go"

"You can't even brain-suck a vampire. He's completely useless"

"So, I'm just gonna let myself out" He tried to escape but a minion stops him.

"But, your holiness, we observed the Slayer. She protected this one above all others. She treated him as precious" Murk told her

"Really? Precious-ss-ss?" Said Glory

She pushed Jinx aside and went over to Spike again.

"Let's take a peek at you, precious" she looks him up and down

"Sod off" Spike scowls

Glory chuckles, She punches Spike and he flew backward, crashed into the wall and slid down it. Glory comes over and tilts his head up to look at him.

"He doesn't look very fancy to me" she said grabbing Spike by the lower lip pulling him upright

"Hey, watch the lip!" He yelled

"But if the Slayer protects him, maybe appearances are deceiving"

She threw Spike onto her round bed. He landed on his back with his hands pinned underneath him. As he groaned in pain, Glory climbed on top of him.

"Maybe there's something on the inside"

She took one finger, and thrusts it into Spike's stomach. He screamed in pain. Glory leaned over him.

"Shhh. What do you know, precious? What can I dig out of you?" She smirked whilst he writhed in pain.

XXXXX

"If we're gonna stop Spike from blabbing about Dawn, we're gonna need these" said Xander opening the weapons chest in the living room.

"Ooh, the big guns" Anya smiles

Xander took out a weapon and gave it to Anya then took out another one for himself.

"Saddling up. Shouldn't we have guns?" Asked Any

"Those are my weapons. Give me something big and sharp" said the Bot

"Um, Buffy, where do we go? Where should we look for Glory?" Asked Willow

"She's a god. She wants the key" The Bot told her

"Yeah, so we should look...?" Asked Xander

They all looked at the robot

"I don't know. Why are you all looking at me?" She asked

"Okay, Buff, it's okay, you're right, you shouldn't have to know everything" said Xander

"We need to rescue Spike" said The Bot

"Um ... Buffy, I, I think you have more weapons upstairs. Why don't you go get those?" Willow suggested

"And maybe change your clothes, you know, something more... fighty" said Anya

"I can do that. I'll be right back" she smiled brightly and walked up the stairs

"Okay, this has gone way too far. She thinks we're going to rescue Spike" said Xander

"What *are* we gonna do?" Asked Willow

"Find him, keep him from talking, whatever it takes" said Xander

"What do we do with Glory?" Asked Anya

"Whatever we do, we're gonna need Buffy's help" Willow told them

"Then we're gonna have to talk to her" Xander shrugged

"Intervention time again?" Said Willow

"Yeah, 'cause what we need right now is a sane Buffy" said Xander

The real Buffy entered still wearing her brown pants and turtleneck, carrying her brown coat.

"Whoa. Group hang time?" Buffy said

The others looked surprised.

"Tha-that was quick" said Willow

"Didn't seem like it to me. Death is my gift" Buffy scoffed

The others are completely bemused.

"Buffy, we need to talk" said Xander

"What's wrong? Is Dawn okay?" Buffy panicked

"Dawn's fine" Willow reassured her

"Buffy, we care about you, and we're worried about you. The way you're acting, the things you're doing-" Xander babbled

"It's wrong" Anya finished his sentence

"Wait. This shouldn't be about blame" said Willow

"Blame? There's blame now?" Buffy asked

"No, there's only love. And... some fear" Willow told her

"Which is kind of thrown by the you having sex with Spike" said Anya

"The... who whating how with huh?" Buffy panicked

"Okay, that's denial. That usually comes before anger" Anya said

"I am not having sex with Spike..." Buffy said angrily

"Anger" Anya smiled

"No one is judging you. It's understandable. Spike is strong and mysterious and sort of compact but well-muscled" said Xander

"I am not having sex with Spike! But I'm starting to think that you might be" she told them

"Buffy, I saw you. Anya saw you and Spike...with the straddling" said Xander uncomfortably

The Buffy Bot entered, looking offended.

"Spike's mine. Who's straddling Spike?" Said the Bot

She strode up next to Buffy, who stared at her in amazement.

"Oh my god" said Buffy in shock

"And so say all of us" said Xander

"Say, look at you. You look just like me! We're very pretty" smiled The Bot

"Two of them!" Willow panicked

"Hey, I know this! They're both Buffy!" Said Xander

"No, *she*'s a robot. She acts just like that girlfriend-bot that Warren guy made. You guys couldn't tell me apart from a robot?" Said Buffy

"Oh, I don't think I'm a robot" The Bot told her

"She's very well done" smiled Anya

The bot smiled at her.

"Spike must have had her built so he could program her t-" Xander didn't dare finish his sentence

"Oh god" said Buffy looking mortified

"Yikes. Imagine the things-" said Willow

"No! No, no imagining. Any of you" Buffy told them

"Already got the visual" said Xander raising his hand

"People. Friends of mine. You're forgetting the most important thing. Glory has Spike and she's going to harm him" said The Bot

"Glory has Spike?" Buffy asked

"We were gonna bring that up" Xander laughed nervously

"We were getting weapons" Anya told her

"Grab 'em. We're going now. I have to kill him" she said gravely

"We don't even know where to look" said Willow

"I know where to start" said Buffy

Buffy sighed heavily, why in the name of all that is holy would Spike get Warren to make a robot Buffy? She knew she wasn't exactly putting out of late but a robot?! If he was still alive she was going to kill him for sure!

XXXXX

At Glory's apartment, Spike stood in the middle of the room with minions surrounding him, his hands were tied together over his head. His shirt had been torn off of him and his face was bloodied.

"I have a riddle for you, precious. How is a vampire that won't talk... like an apple?" Asked Glory

She walked up to Spike, grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. His chest is also bloody from the wound from Glory's finger. With her free hand she had a dagger which she used to cut his chest. Spike yelled out in pain.

"Think I can do you in one long strip?" She asked

"Enough. No more. I'll tell you who the sodding key is" he barked at her

XXXXX

The gang move in on Glory's apartment building

"Glory's key-sniffing snake was about here when I killed it. It was headed back to her" Said Buffy

"Do you think she lives around here?" Asked Willow

"It's not a lot to go on" said Xander

"It's all we got" Buffy shrugged, clearly she was still pissed at the fact that Spike felt he needed a sex bot

"Quite extraordinary really" said Giles studying the robot

"Thank you. But I really think we should be listening to the other Buffy, Giles. She's very smart and she's gonna help us save Spike" said The Bot

"Guy-les? Spike didn't even bother to program my name properly" Giles was offended

"Listen, skirt girl, we are not going to save him. We're going to kill him. He knows who the key is, and there's no way he's not telling Glory" said Buffy

"You're right. He's evil. But you should see him naked. I mean really" The Bot smiled

"I already have" Buffy blurted out

The group turn and look at her

"I mean... Uh... Okay, guys, split up and spread out. Check the priciest-looking places first. Xander, you come with me. Willow, Anya, stick together, and Guy-les... Giles- you can watch... it" said Buffy before making a quick escape

Giles sighed, and turned back to the bot. She gave him a huge grin.

"I think the other Buffy loves Spike" said The Bot

Giles looked at her puzzled and carried on walking.

XXXXX

Glory held a glass of water to Spike's lips. He drank it all. The blood from the wound above his eye and the wound in his lip is trickling down his cheeks made him look battered.

"Is that better?" She asked

Spike coughed heavily

"Do you think you can try to talk again now?Good. Because I'm tired of these games!"

She smashed the glass against Spike's face

"I need time, I need a drink," you're a very needy little bloodsucker, and it's not very attractive"

Spike glared at her.

"So start talking"

"Yeah. Okay. The key. Here's the thing..." Spike said as he tried to loosen his chains

"It's that guy... on TV... what's his name?"

"On the television?" Glory frowned

"That show .. the prize show... where they guess what stuff cost?"

"The Price Is Right?" Asked a minion

"Oh, Bob Barker!" One of them shouted out

"We will bring you Bob Barker! We will bring you the limp and beaten body of Bob Bark-"

"It is not Bob Barker, scabby morons! The key is new to this world... and Bob Barker is as old as grit. The vampire... is lying to me"

"Yeah ... but it was fun" Spike chucked weakly

"And guess what, bitch" he said still trying to twist himself free. "I'm not telling you jack. You're never gonna get your sodding key, 'cause you might be strong, but in our world, you're an idiot"

"I am a god!" She said outraged

"The god of what, bad home perms?" He asked

"Shut up!" She said taking a few steps toward him, patting her hair "I command you, shut up!"

"Yeah, okay, sorry, but I just had no idea that gods were such prancing lightweights. Mark my words, the Slayer... is going to kick your skanky, lopsided ass"

Glory checked out her ass in dismay

"...back to whatever place would take a cheap, whorish, fashion victim ex-god like you"

Glory spun around and delivered a spinning kick to Spike's chest. His hands broke free and he went flying backward, crashing through the apartment's door and into the hallway outside. He did a back-somersault and winds up on the floor against a chair.

"Good plan, Spike" he muttered to himself

Glory was surrounded by her demons as the broken chain dangles in front of her.

"Bring him back!" She ordered

Spike limped his way down the hall toward the elevator, the doors close before Glory's minions reach him

He tried to steady himself getting to his feet in preparation of the elevator doors opening. As they do, Glory's minions flew down the stairs.

"You do not insult Glory by escaping" one of them told Spike.

Spike scowled at them.

The front door opened and Buffy and Xander enter, carrying crossbows.

"Slayer!"

Spike closed his eyes in relief and fell back against the elevator wall as Xander grabbed one demon by his axe. Buffy shot another with her crossbow. Murk kicks the crossbow out of Buffy's hands and punched her. Spike crumpled to the floor.

Buffy kicked Murk down, ducked a punch from another demon and punched him, kicked a third.

Xander used the axe like a staff to hit another demon, fended him off and stabbed a second demon with the axe, takes two punched from the first demon, ducked another punch and hits the demon on the chin with the axe handle.

Buffy blocked kicks from Murk, kicked him in the face, ducked a punch, throws a punch that he blocked, punched him a few times.

A demon grabbed Xander around the neck from behind.

Giles and the Buffy Bot enter as Buffy continued fighting Murk.

"Buffy, we're here" said Giles loading his crossbow

Buffy delivered a final kick that sends Murk flying. The bot looked over to the elevator.

"Spike! Spike's in there!" Said The Bot

Xander continued struggling with the demon who has him around the neck and is threatening him with a small dagger. Giles hits the demon with his crossbow and grabbed him as Xander pulled free. Xander flew forward and landed on another demon on the floor.

The bot went over to the elevator and looked at Spike, who sat on the floor. He was bloody and bruised all over his face and upper chest.

Xander punched the demon.

Giles continued struggling with the other demon until it threw him to the floor and put the crossbow to his throat.

"Buffy!" Giles shouted

The Buffy Bot whirls around.

The real Buffy whirls around.

The bot threw her weapon aside and grabbed the demon off Giles. The demon hits her with the crossbow and she flew against the elevator control panel.

The real Buffy kicked the demon, then punched him and he goes down.

The bot sank to the floor looking surprised as tendrils of blue light flash across her body.

Jinx and Murk ran for the stairs. Buffy watched them go.

XXXXX

The gang had retreated to The Magic Box. Willow poked and prodded at The Buffy Bot's inner machinery with a few tools

Tara looked over at Buffy "Is it weird?" She asked

"Oh yeah" Buffy sighed walking closer to The Boy "At least it's not a very good copy"

She sat in the chair next to The Bot and laid her head on the table to look at The Bot's face "I mean...look at it"

"Uh... yeah" said Willow sheepishly

The door opened and they look up as Xander and Giles enter.

"What'd you guys do with Spike?" Buffy asked

"We dumped him back in his crypt" said Xander

"Tried to find out if he'd... told her anything, but he was too badly beaten to make much sense" said Giles

"Well, even if he told her, he'd just lie to us about it anyway, right?" Said Anya

"I have to know. Now. If he did give us up, Dawn and I need to get out of town. I mean, she could be on her way right now" said Buffy

Dawn looked alarmed.

"But, uh, not to worry, you know, I'm sure we'll all be perfectly safe" Giles reassured the teen.

"We're safe, right. And, uh, Spike built a robot Buffy to play checkers with" said Dawn

Buffy frowned and looked at Tara.

"I-it sounded convincing when I thought it" The brunette witch shrugged

"Hey! I-I think I found something" said Willow

Anya came over and looks at the machinery. "Uch! Looks very complicated in there. Personally, I'd rather look at guts"

"I found where she's broken. Some of these wires got fried extra crispy. It's an easy fix" said Willow

Buffy gave her an astonished look.

"I mean... not that I would" Willow smiled uneasy.

"God, I feel... kind of bad for the guy. Gets all whupped and his best toy gets taken away" said Xander

"Right a toy..." Buffy muttered to herself. "I think I need a word with that bleached menace" she said out loud making a move for the door.

"Buffy..." Dawn called out after her

She whirled round and looked at her younger sister.

"What?" Asked Buffy

"Don't be too hard on him Buffy" said Dawn

"Why? Have you seen that? What's okay about that?" Buffy asked

"I know, but he asked Warren to destroy it. Besides he loves you" said Dawn

"I know" she told her

"Weird love is better than no love right?" Said Dawn echoing her sisters words from the previous day.

Buffy stared at her for a moment and nodded.

XXXXX

Spike had been dumped on ya sarcophagus a few hours earlier and he hadn't moved, his facial bruises were severe his eye was swollen shut.

The door bursts open. The Buffy Bot walked briskly over to him "Spike! You're covered in sexy wounds"

Spike turned his head toward her "Yeah" he slowly sat up "I feel real sexy. Where you been?"

"I fell down and got confused. Willow fixed me. She's gay" she smiled

"Will fixed you? I thought they'd melt you into scrap" he sighed

"They were confused too. Do you wanna ravage me now?" She asked

"Got some bones need mending" he said weakly

"Why did you let that Glory hurt you?"

"She wanted to know who the key was"

"Oh, well, I can tell her, and then you'll-" she said turning to leave

"No!" He coughed as she turned back around "You can't ever. Glory never finds out"

"Why?"

"Cause Buffy... the other, Buffy... anything happened to Dawn, it'd destroy her. I couldn't live, her bein' in that much pain. Let Glory kill me first. Nearly bloody did"

She frowned slightly, then leaned forward and kisses him softly on the lips. Spike started to kiss her back, frowned and pulled away. Spike stared at her. She turned to walk away.

"And the robot?" He asked

"The robot is gone. The robot was gross and obscene" she spat

"It wasn't supposed to-" he began to explain

"Don't" she told him, her voice tinged with pain

"Buffy I..."

"I don't understand what you needed that thing for" she told him

"I wasn't thinking... When I asked him. I tried to get him to scrap it before she even got loose" he told her

"I know" she said sitting beside him "Dawn told me..."

"I've royally screwed up haven't I" he sighed

"Yeah... You did" she shrugged "Can you walk?"

"Not so well why?"

"C'mon you can't fester here" she told him helping him get down of the sarcophagus and letting him lean against her.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked

"Home"


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Characters belong to Joss, I just play with them.

* * *

You'll Be Back

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

Buffy tapped her fingers on the kitchen island, distracted. It hadn't escaped Spike and Dawn's attention either. They'd all been living under the same roof for a few weeks now and they'd gotten into a routine. They'd somehow weirdly become a family.

"Penny for your thoughts luv?" Said Spike

"Huh?" Said Buffy still distracted

"The tapping?" He asked

"Oh sorry... I uh, I'm going to drop out of college today" she told them

"What?" Said Dawn

"I know it's not exactly the best thing to do but it's what's best for right now... And it's only a semester" Buffy babbled

"Are you sure you wanna do that luv?" Asked Spike

"There's too much going on around here right now..." Said Buffy

"We've got Glory under control for now" said Spike

"It's not just Glory, it's slaying in general. Taking care of Dawn..."

"Hey, I can take care of myself" said Dawn

"I know but I've gotta make sure there's food on the table, a roof over your head... Making sure you get your homework done" said Buffy "Speaking of, you're gunna be late for school"

"I'm going, I'm going" said Dawn grabbing her book bag and leaving via the backdoor.

"I can help you out y'know" said Spike

"Really? How?" Said Buffy putting plates into the sink

"I've got a bit of money stashed away, it's not much but it'd help" said Spike

"I'm not taking your money... Plus it's probably stolen" said Buffy

"I'm not a thief... Okay well clearly I am but this is legit" he told her

"Thanks but no thanks"

"Why won't you let me help you?" He asked

"Because I don't need your help. I've got this covered okay? I've gotta go, I'll see you later" she told him leaving.

XXXXX

Buffy and Dawn sat side by side, across the desk from the Junior High Principal.

"You lied to me, Dawn?" Asked Buffy

Dawn studied her fingernails. "Didn't lie, exactly..."

"Oh, yeah? What about all the times

I asked you how school was and you

said, fine" said Buffy

"Well it was! You didn't ask if I was in it...when it was fine..." Dawn muttered

Buffy shook her head. "I don't know what to say. I guess you probably know it's been a really hard time for Dawn these last few months and not that that's an excuse-" Buffy told the Principal

"I understand. Your mother was a lovely woman and we'll all miss her very much. I know how difficult it must be"

"It is. For Dawn, especially. I mean, she's just a kid"

"Hmmm. Well...I think we both know that Dawn is a lot more than "just a kid"

Buffy and Dawn looked startled.

"She's a talented young girl with

a sharp mind. When she puts the effort in" Principal Stevens told her

Dawn self-consciously looked away.

"Look, I realise there's been some

ball dropping, but I'm sure this'll all-" Buffy stuttered

"Dawn. Why don't you wait outside for a few minutes"

Dawn threw a sheepish glance at Buffy, then stood, moved to the door and leaves. Buffy watched her go, then turned back to Principal Stevens whose demeanour became a bit more serious. They stared at each other for a moment.

XXXXX

Spike heard a knock at the front door of the Summers' house. He opened the door to find a middle-aged man standing there with a suitcase.

"Can I help you?" Spike asked, eyeballing the man curiously.

"Is Buffy or Dawn here?" He asked

"They're out... Who's asking?" Said Spike.

"I'm their father, Hank... Hank Summers" he told him

XXXXX

Buffy slumped on the training mat, her head resting against a punching bag. Giles stood.

"I don't know what to do... She's messing up. I'm messing up. It's... a mess" she told him.

"You're going to have to put your foot down with her" said Giles.

"I try. My foot's not used to being

put down. I want you to do it. Can't you be the foot-putting-downer?" Asked Buffy

"No, Buffy, I don't think so"

"Please? Pretty please? C'mon, your

feet are way bigger than mine! I mean, you're so much more a grown-up than me. She needs an authority figure, a strong guiding hand. She'll listen to you-"

"Just like you always have?"

"I listen"

He raised his eyebrows.

"I do" she said sheepishly

"Then perk up your ears. I may be a

grown-up, but you're her family. Her

only real family now. She needs you

to do this" he told her

A moment passed as Buffy let this sink in. Slowly, she dragged herself up from the mat.

"Right. She needs me" she said as she headed towards the door

"Me the grown up. Me the authority

figure. The guiding hand and stompy

foot that is me" she gave herself a pep talk

"That's the spirit" Giles smiled

"Okay, I can do this"

"I know you can"

For a second Buffy lost her gumption "Please?" She begged

"No" he said softly

"Right. Here we go. Early to bed, early to rise; balanced breakfasts; hospital corners; museum visits. It's a new beginning: discipline, authority..."

Anya comes over to Buffy with a cordless phone "Buffy it's for you. It's... Spike" she said frowning

Buffy quickly took the phone from her "Hello?" She answered

"He's what?... Okay I'll be right there" she said putting the phone down

"Is everything alright?" Asked Giles

"Yeah... My dad is at my house" she told him

XXXXX

Hank sat uncomfortably on the couch, whilst Spike stared at him from the armchair.

"So you must be Riley... You're a little different than what Buffy described. You're older than her?" Hank asked

"Name's William... Or Spike depending on your preference"

"So you live here?" Hank asked

"I suppose you could say that" said Spike.

"So you're Buffy's boyfriend or...?" Asked Hank

"I don't see what business it is of yours" said Spike

"I'm her father" he reminded him

"Right... The father that abandoned her, that went off living la vida loca in sodding Spain with some fancy piece whilst those two girls were struggling with the fact their mother had a brain tumour? The father that didn't even call them when their mother passed away?! You don't deserve those girls. They're amazing and beautiful. It's a good job they've got people around them that give a damn because their father certainly doesn't give a hoot!" Spike growled

If he could, without the chip in his brain going off he'd kill Hank where he stood. Even though Buffy wouldn't like it, he's still do it as revenge for all the wrongs he'd done.

Buffy burst through the front door, she saw Spike's face he was tensed the atmosphere was cold.

"Dad" she said looking between the two men that stood in front of her

"Hi honey" Hank spoke after a moment "William here was just telling me what I've missed out on"

"Oh?" Buffy's eyes darted towards Spike

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner" Hank told her

"Just a phone call would've been better than nothing" she muttered

"How are you? How's Dawnie?" He asked

"We're okay... Not doing backflips anytime soon but we're fine" said Buffy

"I would've liked to have been there for you girls for the funeral and everything" said Hank

Spike scoffed "I'll leave you to it" he said retreating to the basement.

"Strange guy... He's older than you?" He asked

"Uh yeah... He's just- just a friend" said Buffy

"He speaks highly of you, are you sure you're just friends?" Asked Hank

"I'm sure... What are you doing here?" She asked

"I wanted to make sure you're okay, Dawnie too... Where is she?"

"She's at school" said Buffy

"Well let's go get her" he said excitedly

"Uh no, she's uh been missing a lot of school lately. She'll be home soon"

"You're so grown up" he told her

"Yeah well that'll happen when you've gotta take care of a house and a younger sister on your own" Buffy snapped

"I'm sorry about that honey, but I'm here now. Dads gunna make it all better"

XXXXX

Dawn arrived home from school "Buffy? Spike? Anybody home?" She called out

"In here" said Buffy, from the dining room.

Dawn entered and saw Buffy, Spike and Hank sat around the dining room table. "Dad?"

"Hey honey" he said standing up and hugging his youngest daughter.

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"I came to make sure you girls where okay"

"We're fine... Right Buffy?"

"Yeah..." Buffy nodded

"Well I thought I could take you girls out for dinner, some place nice? My treat"

Dawn looked at Buffy who shrugged "Uh sure... I'll go change" she said making her way up the stairs.

"She looks tired Buffy, is she getting enough sleep?" Asked Hank

"Uh I think so" said Buffy

"She goes to bed at 10 sharp" said Spike

"Looks like you've got her in a routine that's good" said Hank

"She's not a kid anymore, Dad" Buffy reminded him

"Right she's becoming a teenager" he smiled

"She already is a teenager, she's fourteen" Spike told him

"I knew that of course" Hank smiled "I've been thinking... Maybe it's best for Dawn if I take her for a while"

"Take her? Take her where?" Buffy asked, in a state of panic

"Me and Brianna would love to have her. She'd love it, the sun, sea and the condo overlooks the beach" he told them

"You can't take her" said Spike

"And who are you to tell me what I can and can't do with my daughter?" Hank asked angrily

"I'm the guy that's been here" Spike yelled

"Spike..." Buffy tried to silence him

"No luv. He needs to hear this" said a Spike

Buffy sighed heavily.

"I think you told me everything earlier with your little outburst" said Hank

"I don't think I did!" Yelled Spike "You don't even know these girls, for Christ sake you didn't even know how old Dawn is. So what makes you think she'd want to come and live with you and your bint?"

"Well I-" Hank tried to retort

"Dad... Spike's right. You can't just come here and take her away. Especially not without asking her first" said Buffy

"Then I guess I'll ask" Hank told her

XXXXX

Dawn barrelled down the stairs wearing a blue sweater and black skirt with a smile plastered on her face. Her smile soon faded when she felt the tension in the room.

"Dawn, you look lovely" said Hank

"Thanks Dad" Dawn smiled uncertainly

"Are you ready to go?" He asked

"Yeah... Buffy aren't you coming?" She asked

"Uh no... Dad wants some time alone with you" said Buffy

"Well what about you?" She asked

"I'll get my time" Buffy smiled "Go have fun"

"Okay... Let's go"

Buffy watched Hank and Dawn go out of the front door, when they were out of sight she let out a huge sigh.

"You alright luv?" Asked Spike

"You just made everything a thousand times more difficult! You do realise that don't you?" She bellowed

"I was trying to talk some bloody sense into the bloke, more fool me eh?" He replied

"Spike you don't know what my father is like, you spouting at the mouth at him is gunna make him even more determined to take her away" she told him

"I was only trying to help you! God knows why I bother!"

"Then stop trying to help me!"

"I can't" he told her

"Why? Why do you always think you can fix everything?" She asked

"Because I hate seeing you like this... I hate knowing that you're hurting"

"Why?" she asked softly

"Because I..." He stopped himself and thought better of what he was about to say

"Because you what?" She prompted

"It doesn't matter..."

"Spike..." She begged

"I care, is all" he sighed "I wouldn't get my ass severely kicked if I didn't"

"I know... I know you mean well, but just leave my father to me okay?"

"Alright" he gave in

"Thank you" she gave him a small smile

"No problem"

"Spike..." She pulled him closer to her

"Yeah?" He asked looking down into her emerald eyes, becoming lost in them

Buffy didn't carry on with her sentence she put her hand to his face and traced the bruises that were still there from Glory's attack a few days ago. She gently lifted her lips and placed them upon his.

As the kiss deepened, Spike picked her up off her feet and she wrapped her legs around his torso. Suddenly he broke the kiss, she panted looking at him

"Are you sure about this?" He asked

"Yeah" she smiled and began kissing him again.

He managed to walk as far as the foot of the stairs before they toppled over. He groaned in pain

"Are you okay?" She asked

"Yeah" he smiled "Just go easy on me Slayer"

She bit her lip slightly embarrassed and they got to their feet. He grabbed hold of her hand and kissed the back of it, before leading her up the stairs.

XXXXX

Buffy lay breathless as Spike stroked her face lovingly.

"That was..." She gasped "Wow"

"Still got it have I Slayer?" He asked with a smirk

"I don't think you could ever lose that" she giggled

"Was that?... I mean did you just?" He asked

"What?" She asked self consciously

"Was that a giggle I just heard?"

"Oh shut up" she smiled

"Sorry it's just the first time in a long time I've heard you laugh... Its well... It's adorable" he smiled

"Adorable?" She asked "You think I'm adorable?"

"That among other things" he told her

"Other things?"

"Are you fishing for compliments Slayer?" He asked

"Maybe" she bit her lip

Spike was still inside her, he shifted a little making her moan in satisfaction.

"You're beautiful" he told her

"This hair... My golden goddess" he smiled running his fingers through her hair

"Your eyes, like rare emerald gemstones..."

She looked away obviously self conscious, he grinned at her.

"Hey you asked I'm telling..." He grabbed her hand and caressed it gently "These hands so strong yet so delicate"

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on" he told her

She looked at him for a moment before catching his lips with hers, she kissed him passionately. She felt his cock stiffen inside her. He slowly began to rock back and forth making her break the kiss.

"Spike..." she moaned

"Shhh you don't have to say anything" he told her

She leaned her head against his shoulder as he pleasured her.

XXXXX

Dawn and Hank came through the door giggling. "Buffy? Spike? Are you home?" Dawn called

Buffy's eyes flew open, she and Spike were still laying in bed naked. "Crap!" Buffy cursed

She grabbed articles of clothing and quickly putting them on

"I'll stay here then shall I?" He grinned

"I think that's best" she raised an eyebrow at him before running down the stairs.

"Hey..." Said Buffy cooly "Did you have a good time?"

"The best... We went to that French restaurant downtown the food was weird but the deserts were amazing" Dawn babbled

"I'm glad you had fun" Buffy smiled

"We did" said Hank

"Did you talk to her?" Buffy asked

"I uh..." Hank stuttered

"Talk to me about what?" Dawn asked

"Uh Dad thinks it'll be best for you if you go and live with him and uh Brenda" said Buffy

"Brianna" Hank corrected

"Right Brianna..." Buffy rolled her eyes

"You guys don't want me here?" Asked Dawn

"No it's not that. It's completely up to you. Y'know you can stay here or- or go with Dad" said Buffy

"Oh... Uh can I go do my homework now?" Dawn asked

"Sure honey" said Hank

Dawn slipped out of the living room, and up the stairs.

"I think she'll love it in Spain" said Hank smiling

"Spain?" Buffy asked "I thought you were talking about taking her to LA"

"Well we've decided that maybe it would be best to get Dawn away from all this and settle her down in Spain" Hank told her

"Right..."

"Well I better go help Dawn with her homework" said Hank climbing the stairs

Spike came through the front door fully clothed, Buffy looked at him.

"I thought this would've been better than coming down the stairs..." He told her

"Uh-huh"

"So what did Daddy dearest have to say?" He asked

"He wants to take her away..." She shrugged going into the kitchen

Spike followed her.

"So you're gunna let Dawn just go with him?" Asked Spike

"It might be a good idea... I mean until we've got this whole Glory situation under control" said Buffy

"We've got her under control luv" said Spike

"No we haven't! Glory could kill Dawn... Have you thought of that? How am I supposed to keep Dawn safe? She's gunna find out she's the key sooner or later and I'd rather Dawn be out of the way"

Dawn entered the room just in time to hear the end of Buffy's sentence.

"Sorry I'm such a burden!" Dawn yelled running back up the stairs

"Dawn!" Said Buffy trying to follow her before Spike pulled at her arm stopping her.

XXXXX

Dawn pushed a suitcase down the stairs and followed soon after. Hank stood smiling "Don't worry about all the big things honey, we'll buy you all new stuff" he told her

"Great" she smiled sadly

"Dawnie are you sure you wanna do this?" Asked Buffy

"Why do you care?" She asked

"Of course I care" said Buffy "I love you Dawn, I want you to be here with me"

"You can always come too" said Hank

"You know I can't do that Dad, I have things here. My friends, the house... Spike"

Spike was caught off guard he didn't know he'd be one of the people she'd stay for. They hadn't talked about everything, not even the whole robot incident. But knowing that she's stay there for him was a good start.

"Dawn I want us to be a family. A real family... But I can't do that without you. You belong here with us" Buffy told her

Dawn looked at her older sister and turned away towards the door with Hank in tow. She opened the door and gestured for her father to walk out first. She stopped at the door.

"Dawnie?" Hank frowned

"Buffy's right, I belong here. With my sister and with Spike. I have school and friends here... Maybe when school's out I can come visit?" Said Dawn

Hank smiled "Of course you can honey. I'll look forward to it"

Dawn hugged him.

"C'mon Nibblet, let's get your stuff unpacked" said Spike grabbing her suitcase and taking it up stairs

"I love you Dad" said Dawn following the vampire.

Buffy and Hank stood in silence for a moment "That offer goes to you too Buffy, you can come visit us anytime you like"

"Thank you" Buffy smiled

"Y'know I'm proud of you, you're so grown up. I know Dawn's in good hands" said Hank.

He took out a pen and scribbled down a phone number "My direct line, just in case"

"Thank you" she said taking the piece of paper.

He went on to pull out his chequebook and wrote one out and handed it to her. "This is for you girls... I want to make sure you have everything you need. Call me if you need more" he told her

"Thank you, I really so appreciate it Dad" she smiled

"Well I suppose I better get going, Brianna is waiting for me" he told her

"Tell her I said hey" Buffy smiled

"I will"

He hugged her

"Take care" he said leaving out of the open door.

Buffy watched him as he got into his fancy pants car and speed off. The phone rang, prompting Buffy to shut the door and answer the phone.

"Hello?" She said "What? Xander slow down what happened?... Okay I'll be right there"

"Spike!" She called out

Spike and Dawn rushed down the stairs

"What is it?" Asked Dawn

"Glory... She got Tara" Buffy panicked

"What do you mean got?" Asked Spike

"I don't know, Xander just said to get to the hospital" said Buffy

"Take Dawn, get her someplace safe okay?" She told Spike

"Uh where?" He asked

"The caves near the cemetery... I'll come for you okay?" Buffy told them

"Okay..." He sighed

Buffy rushed towards the door

"Buffy" he called out

She stopped and turned around

"Be careful" he told her

She nodded and left.

XXXXX

Tara sat up on an examination table. She wore a hospital gown, looking scared. Her injured hand was in a cast.

Willow sat on a stool, holding Tara's good hand. Her eyes red from crying.

Giles, Xander, and Anya stood near them.

"Can't she go home now?" Willow asked the Doctor.

"Unfortunately, no. Hospital policy

dictates we keep her for the night" the doctor told her

"Does she have to? I can take care

of her at home" Said Willow

"It's poisoned. Why didn't I tell you

that? It's got to be checked though" Tara babbled

"Is she your sister?" The doctor asked.

"It has to be verified of course. Anyone could tell you that. Of course. Of course" Said Tara.

"She's my everything" Willow murmured

"Well, you can get her released first

thing in the morning. But she's got

to spend one night in the psych ward, just for observation. We'll keep an eye on her, do a couple basic tests and then you take her home. Does that sound fair?" Asked the doctor

Willow nodded blankly.

"Well, you hold tight then, and I'll

send a nurse by in a few minutes

to pick up Tara" he said before leaving

"Words cannot express how much I hate this place" said Xander

Giles nodded in agreement.

"And yet the same words I say when

I hit my thumb with a hammer keep

coming to mind" Xander continued

"It's dreadful" said Giles

"It's like Communism" Anya added

Buffy entered and went straight to Willow.

"Will. I'm so sorry" said Buffy hugging Willow tightly

Tara looked at Buffy and smiled a strange smile.

"They kill mice" said Tara

"Tara" Buffy tried to hug her but Tara remains still

"I'm sorry it took me so long...But I'm here now and Dawn's safe with Spike so I can stay as long as you need me" Buffy told Willow

Willow nodded to show her gratitude. "I'm so scared" the red head cried

XXXXX

"Nothing to be worried about, kid..." Said Spike as they wandered through the Sunnydale Caves

"No one's gonna hurt you" he told her

"Oh yeah, the same no one who did

that to you?" She said gesturing to the cuts and bruises he still had from Glory's torture

"What, these? Just a few bruises.

Nothing to write home about"

Dawn didn't respond. She looked gravely into space

"Hey, chin up, Platelet. And don't

get scared. Maybe Glory doesn't want to kill you. Maybe it's something-"

"Worse?" Dawn finished his sentence

They kept walking. Dawn stopped slumped to the ground. She buried her head in her hands. Spike knelt beside her.

After a moment, he tentatively reached out a hand to pat her head "Hey" he said

Just as she whirled at him, her eyes flashing: "You want to know what I'm scared of, Spike?"

In an instant, Spike withdrew his hand and made out like he was just planning on running it through his hair-cool-like.

"Me. Right now, Glory thinks Tara's

the Key. But I'm the Key, Spike. I am.

And anything that happens to Tara is

'cause of me" she pointed at his bruises

"Your bruises, your limp... That's all

me, too. I'm like a lightning rod for

pain and hurt... and everyone around

me suffers... and... And dies. I... This stupid Key must be something horrible... to cause so much... evil" she cried

"Rot-"

"What do you know?"

Spike paused for a moment "I'm a vampire. I know something about evil. You're not evil"

"Maybe, maybe not. Maybe I'm not evil but I don't think I can be good"

"Well, I'm not good, and I'm okay" he told her

XXXXX

Tara was frantic as a nurse pushed her out of the room in a wheelchair

"Don't... please don't with that

treachery. I told the cats. And

now I beg my mother, sitting all alone" Tara cried

"Bye Tara. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you" At the last second, Willow can't let Tara go. She tried to follow her out the door, but Xander caught her in his arms

"Will, no. It's just for one night" Xander told her

"Yeah, I know. But it's a whole night

and I don't think I can sleep without her" said Willow sadly

"You can sleep with me" Anya offered "You know, that came out a lot more lesbian than it sounded in my head"

"Will, you just have to rest. Right now there's nothing you can do" Buffy told Willow

Willow looked up, determined "Yes, there is"

Buffy looked at her, understanding what she was thinking "No. No way..."

Willow left the room and into the hallway. Buffy followed

"You can't even think about taking

on Glory" Buffy yelled

Willow faced Buffy "You saw what she did to Tara. I can't let her get away with it"

"No, you have to let her get away with it. Even I'm no match for her, you know that" Buffy told her

"But maybe I am" Willow started to walk down the hall.

Buffy blocked her way. "You're not. And I won't let you go"

"It's not your choice, Buffy; it's mine" said Willow

"This is not the time"

"When, Buffy? When is? When you feel like it? When it's someone you love like I love Tara? When it's Dawn, is that it Buffy?" Willow yelled

"No. When we have a chance. We'll

fight her when we have a chance. You wouldn't last five minutes Willow. She's a god"

Willow nodded, slowly. Then she slumped giving up "Fine. I'll wait"

"It's the only choice" Buffy told her

"Yeah" Willow turned around and walked off in the opposite direction.

"Can I do anything-"

"Just let me be alone" Willow said sadly

Buffy watched her go, slowly making her way down the hall.

XXXXX

Buffy, Spike and Dawn are in the caves. Dawn looks devastated. Buffy tried to protect her by down-playing what has happened to Tara.

"So, what'd the doctors say? Is Tara... like those guys in the mental ward, or, is it different somehow?" Dawn asked

"They said there's no way of knowing right now" Buffy told her

"'Cause... none of those guys got

better. I mean, none of them" Dawn panicked

"Dawn honey... Tara might not either" Buffy tried to comfort Dawn as Dawn buried her head in her hands, starting to cry.

"It's all my fault" Dawn sobbed

"It's not your fault" Buffy comforted her

"How's Willow?" Dawn asked

"She was looking to go all paybacky

on Glory for a minute there, but I

cooled her down a little. Actually, a lot" said Buffy running her fingers through Dawn's hair

"She's not gonna do anything rash, then" Spike asked

"I explained, you know, there was no point" Buffy told him

"Uh huh" said Spike

"What?" Buffy frowned

"So, you're saying a powerful and mightily pissed-off witch was planning to go out and spill herself a few pints of God blood until you... Explained?" He asked

Spike gave Buffy a quizzical look.

"You think she'd...? No. I told

Willow, fighting Glory'd be suicide..."

"I'd do it" he told her

Buffy looked at him and he looked to the ground.

"Right person. Person I loved..." He looked her in the eyes "I'd do it"

"Think, Buffy. If Glory'd done that to me..."

Buffy stood motionless a moment, thinking. It hit her. And without a word, she bolted out of there...

XXXXX

Buffy gets to Glory's apartment just in time to see Glory holding Willow up against the wall with a knife to her

"You know what they used to do

to witches, Lover?" Glory asked

Glory raised the knife high ready to plunge it into Willow.

"Crucify 'em"

The knife blade came whistling down - then stopped. Glory's wrist is held fast. She looks up to see Buffy standing there

"They used to bow down to gods" Buffy twisted Glory's wrist straight back, making her drop the knife with a small cry of pain.

"Things change" Buffy let loose with a solid roundhouse kick tagging Glory square in the head and sending her whole body whipping sideways.

Buffy landed a quick series of blows, Glory took them in her stride and then counters with a few of her own. In a moment of tremendous strength Buffy pushed the couch towards Glory knocking the wind out of her.

Buffy picked the groggy Willow up off the floor. Glory thrusted the couch aside and strode forward toward Buffy and Willow with purpose and confidence. Willow weakly raises up one hand, holds it palm-out at Glory:

"Thicken"

And Glory stopped in her tracks. She pressed against her invisible barrier - unable to move forward.

"This isn't over" Glory yelled

Buffy helped Willow to her feet and they ran out the door.

"Do you hear me? It isn't over!"

XXXXX

Willow looked exhausted as she sat next to Tara on the bed. Buffy, Dawn and Spike sat around them. Buffy opened a bag of sandwiches for the girls.

"Chicken salad?" Buffy asked

"Right here" said Willow

"Eggplant, that's me. And... Bag of blood... Spike" she said rolling her eyes

Spike takes the bag from her.

"Yeah, like eggplant is normal. It's

what - half-egg, half-plant? 'Cause

that's just unnatural" said Spike

Willow held up her chicken sandwich.

"What's Tara got?" asked Willow

"I got her tuna. Does she like... Tara, you like Tuna?" Asked Dawn

"Plastic and their six sisters. Six sick sisters. Willow?" Tara babbled

"We'll just start a little slow today, okay? Buffy, can I have that?"

She indicates some applesauce. Buffy handed it to her. Willow looked to Tara.

"Okay, baby..." Willow opened the jar and filled a spoon. Then gently, tenderly, she fed Tara, like a child.

"There we go. Yeah, that's my girl"

Tara smiled. Willow filled another spoonful.

"Can I help?" Asked Dawn

Willow let Dawn feed Tara as she talks to Buffy.

"What are you gonna need?" Asked Buffy

"I don't know... They gave me a lot of stuff to keep her calm. They said I

might need to restrain her at night,

but... Sometimes she's fine, she looks at me and she's fine"

"I'm sorry I couldn't have..." Buffy trailed off

Spike looked at Buffy with sad eyes he knew how bad the Slayer felt that she didn't get to Tara in time. She blamed herself and he knew it.

"It's okay. I can do this. I'm gonna take care of her. Even if she never... She's my girl" said Willow

"I understand" said Buffy trailing her fingers through Dawn's brunette locks

"I know you do"

Willow and Buffy locked eyes. Then Willow returned her attention to Tara and whispers to her "Hear that, baby? You're my always"

Willow kissed Tara's forehead, the tender moment between the two witches was disrupted by the entire wall being ripped out right behind them. Spike immediately retreated into the shadows of the room as raw sunlight beamed through the room.

"I told you this wasn't over" said Glory standing in the sunlight

"No! The place is cracking, cracking. No, no, no..." Tara panicked

"Tara, it's okay. It's okay" said Dawn, trying to comfort her

Tara looked at Dawn and suddenly is fixated, as if seeing a rainbow for the first time:

"Look at that... the light, it's so pure... Such a pure green energy. It's so beautiful" Tara cried at the beauty of Dawn, the Key.

Glory looked at Dawn with a bright yet evil smile. She knew.t


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Characters belong to Joss, I just play with them.

* * *

You'll Be Back

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

Glory looked at Dawn with a bright yet evil smile. She knew.

Buffy's eyes darted towards Spike, she knew he wasn't injured. She quickly grabbed Dawn by the hand and ran straight through the door into the hallway.

Glory chuckled and went after them. Willow held up a hand, Glory couldn't move. Willow wrapped her other arm around Tara, continued holding up her right hand while speaking some Latin.

Glory went flying backward, off the side of the building into some bushes.

Willow tried to grab Tara, Spike lent her a hand helped them run out.

Buffy and Dawn ran through the lobby of the building. It's full of students. Buffy still had Dawn by the hand. They ran to the doors and outside.

Glory came crashing through the wall into the building. People scream and run away. Glory walked forward, looked around, saw the door Buffy and Dawn just exited.

"Buffy!" Dawn panted

"We have to keep moving!" Buffy told her

"I can't!" Dawn fell to the ground.

Buffy pulled her back up and scooped Dawn up in her arms, jumped over a bench and continued running. She crossed the lawn, goes across a paved pathway, heading toward the street.

Glory, in a super-fast blur, moves across the lawn toward them. Buffy puts Dawn down and they both stare fearfully at Glory.

"I really hate it when people touch my things" Glory seethed "Last words, slay-runt?"

"Just one. Truck" said Buffy

Glory looked to her right, too late, as a huge semi smashes into her.

Buffy and Dawn run off in the other direction.

XXXXX

Dawn stood in the middle of Xander's living room pacing as she told the scoobies what had just happened

"A-and then whoosh! All of a sudden Glory's standing right there in front of us, all skanky and blonde and thinkin' she's all that just 'cause some bumpy heads kiss her stinky feet ...She does have nice feet. A-and she's comin' right at us, and- Buffy's just standing there not even blinking, like "Bring it on," and then, wham! Hell-bitch in orbit"

"Go, Buff!" Xander said gleefully

"I knew you'd best Glory eventually, I mean all-all our years of training-" Giles smiled

"A truck hit her" Buffy said peering out of the window

"Oh" said Giles slightly deflated

"You threw it at her?" Asked Anya

"Well, no. She more kind of waited for it to hit Glory. Uh, but then Buffy ran really fast and we got away" Dawn explained

"I don't know how we got away. That truck couldn't have slowed her down for more than a second" Said Buffy

"That's not important luv, all that matters is that the two of you are safe" said Spike

Buffy scoffed and turned to look at him "Safe? We've barely been able to manage not getting seriously dead every time we've crossed paths with Glory. Now that she knows that Dawn is the key?"

"There must be something in the Book of Tarnis that we've missed, something we can use against Glory" Giles tried to support her

Buffy turned to look out the window again.

"Piano!" Anya yelled

"Because that's what we used to kill that big demon that one time!" Xander looked confused

Buffy turned to look at them with a puzzled frown.

"No wait, that-that was a rocket launcher... Ahn, what are you talking about?" Xander asked

"We should drop a piano on her. Well, it always works for that creepy cartoon rabbit when he's running from that nice man with the speech impediment" said Anya

Giles rolled his eyes "Yes, or perhaps we could paint a convincing tunnel on the side of a mountain. Let's just keep thinking, everyone. Perhaps we should reassemble at the magic shop, see if there's anything-"

"We can't fight her" said Buffy

"W-well not yet, no, but-"

"No, not ever. She's too strong, Giles. We're not gonna win this with, with stakes, or spells, or pulling out some uranium power core. She's a god and she's coming for us. So let's just not be here when she starts knocking"

"Run away?" Asked Anya

Buffy looked at her.

"Finally, a sensible plan" Anya smiled

"That's not what she meant. Is it?" Asked Spike

"Well, we can't stay here! She'll just kill us off one by one until there's no one left standing between her and Dawn"

"Buffy, we all understand the severity of the situation, but there must be another way" said Giles

"No. We stay, we die. Show of hands for that option"

Everyone remained silent.

"All right. Nobody goes home, nobody tells anybody we're leaving. Just pack up whatever supplies we need and that's it, we're gone" Buffy said harshly

"Cool. Don't have to study for that geometry test" Dawn murmured to herself

"What about wheels? I don't think everybody's gonna fit in the Xandermobile"

"Just get your stuff together. I'll handle the rest" said Buffy

The group disbursed, Spike came over to Buffy and rubbed her shoulder. She removed his hand from her.

"Where do you need me?" He asked

"Wheels... Enough to fit everybody in. A van or- or a bus or something anything. We've gotta motor and soon"

"Buffy..."

"Not now Spike. We need to get on the road" she said walking away from him.

He sighed heavily and went off in search of a vehicle for the Scoobies to fit in.

XXXXX

A large Winnebago drove up and screeches to a halt in front of the Scoobies. The windows were all covered with aluminum foil. The door swung open.

"I feel oddly worse" said Giles

They all picked up their stuff and climbed into the Winnebago.

Willow and Anya look with interest at the driver's area as they and Tara move to sit around the table. Buffy sat at the table already, studying maps.

Giles and Xander entered. Giles looked at the driver's area too, does a double-take.

Spike sat in the driver's seat, wearing a large pair of black goggles.

"What's he doing here?" Asked Giles grimly

"Just out for a jaunt" Spike smirked

"Out" Giles said harshly

"He's here because we need him" Buffy told them

"The hell we do" Xander spat

"If Glory finds us, he's the only one besides me that has any chance of protecting Dawn"

"Buffy, come on-" Xander argued

"Look, this isn't a discussion! He stays. Get over it" she said angrily storming off into the bedroom slamming the door behind her

XXXXX

They'd been driving for just over half an hour. Already tension were starting to mount

"Shouldn't somebody be asking, "Are we there yet?" Asked Anya

Willow looked up from her book briefly,

"Isn't that what small entertaining children do?" Anya asked Xander

Xander didn't reply. He looked ill.

"That kinda only works if you know where you're going" Dawn told her

Anya nodded, Xander groaned softly.

"Do we know where we're going yet?" Asked Dawn

"We'd already be somewhere if Captain Slowpoke would give up the wheel. Hey! Gramps! Bloody step on it!" Spike told Giles who had already made Spike give up the wheel

"Step on what? I've driven tricycles with more power" Giles complained

They were being jostled as they drove along

"Is anybody else queasy?" Asked Xander

Anya rubbed Xander's arm sympathetically "He doesn't travel well. He's like fine shrimp"

"I shoulda nicked that Porsche I had my eye on. There's just enough room for me, you, and big sis" Spike said to Dawn

Xander gave Spike a queasy glare.

"What?" Spike asked Xander

"Would you give it a rest, or..." Xander rolled his eyes

"Or what, you're gonna toss your cookies on my shoes?" Spike smirked

"Or you can be undead man walking. See how fast you can hitch a ride with a flaming-" Xander gulped

"Fine. Shrimp" Spike taunted

Xander gagged, he got up and stumbles to the front, fell into the passenger seat beside Giles.

"That guy is bloodsuckin' the last nerve right outta me" Xander told Giles

"Well, Buffy has a point. In a confrontation, Spike may prove...useful" Giles replied

"I don't know if Buffy's thinkin' too clear on that one, or anything else right now. I've never seen her so..." Xander gulped again trying in vain to keep the vomit from rising up his throat

"She's ... been through more than her fair share of late. She just needs a chance to catch her breath, regroup. She'll be all right"

"Yeah. She'll..." He gulped again "Yeah"

Spike wandered to the back of the RV and snuck into the bedroom area where Buffy had stormed off to earlier. He closed the door behind him. Buffy didn't look up from looking at the maps in front of her.

"Hey..." He said awkwardly "Are you alright?"

"Fine" she replied coldly

"No you're not"

She tore her attention away from the maps "No... I'm not. How can I be? Glory knows Dawn's the Key! She's not gunna stop until she finds us"

"We can do this we can fight her, you can do this" he told her

"I wish I could"

"You can! We just need a plan Slayer. She's not exactly the brightest spark"

"I can't do this" she said putting her head in her hands

Spike sat next to her and put his arm around her "You're not a quitter, Just believe in yourself"

She looked at him and smiled a little, she brushed her lips softly across his.

Suddenly they both jump as an arrow shoots through the window and lands in the wall a little ways from Buffy's head. Spike stares at it in horror.

Buffy pulled down a corner of the blinds to peek outside.

"Come on now!" One of the Knights yelled

The Knights has surrounded the RV swinging their weapons

"Bring up the rear! Let's go!"

Buffy and Spike stare for a moment, then Buffy turned away from the window and sighed. The Knights close in on them

Buffy and Spike rush into the main cabin.

"Giles!" Buffy yelled

"I see them" he hollered back

Several knights rode up alongside the RV on either side. One of them had a crossbow and shoots another arrow into the side.

Spike jumped aside as the arrow appears in the wall beside him.

"Arrows!" Xander screeched

"Bloody hell!" Spike cursed

"They're throwing arrows!" Xander continued in his panic mode

"Dawn, get down under the table" Buffy ordered her pushing her to the floor, Anya followed suit and joined Dawn down there

"Horsies!" Tara giggled peeking out of the window

The knights shot more arrows. Willow pulled Tara away just as an arrow appeared in the wall beside her.

"Tara!" Willow pulled her girlfriend underneath the table as more arrows appear

"Weapons?" Giles asked still trying to speed away from the Knights

Buffy tossed a bag to Spike.

"Hello! You're driving one!" Spike told him

"Don't hit the horsies!" Willow instructed

"Oh, we won't!" Buffy moved up next to Giles "Aim for the horsies"

Giles turned the wheel trying to hit them, but the horses move out of the way. Giles swung the wheel again to get back on the road.

"Did we shake 'em?" Asked Xander

A Knight's sword stabbed through the ceiling inches from Xander's head, making him jump. Giles and Buffy looked up.

Buffy moved back toward the rear. Spike continued looking in the bag of weapons.

The knight stabbed down again.

"Stay low!" Buffy cried

The knight stabbed again.

"Watch out for the-"

The sword point comes in directly at Buffy's head. Spike reached up with both hands and grabbed the sword, stops it from stabbing Buffy in the head. She ducked

The Knight tried to pull his sword free but can't. Spike continued holding onto it with both hands.

"Now might be a good time for something heroic" Spike winced

The Knight continued trying to free his sword.

Buffy looked around "Xander! Hatch!"

Buffy climbed up on the table and opened the hatch in the roof. Xander gave her a boost up and through it. She emerged behind the Knight.

The Knight saw Buffy, pulled his sword free. Spike yelled in pain.

The Knight thrust at Buffy. She ducks, backs away from his second swing, kicking his legs out from under him. He went down and Buffy got on top of him, blocked another swing, punched him. He dropped the sword.

Spike sat at the table beside Dawn. His hands are bloody and he used some rags to cover his wounds.

Buffy punched the Knight in the face a few times, then he blocked her and punched her. They grapple, he kicked her in the head and she fell over the side, holding onto the railing along the top of the RV. She hung there as a Knight rode alongside holding a mace.

The Knight crouched above Buffy to hit her, but she kicked upward and he fell back. Buffy vaulted back up onto the roof. They both stand and face off.

Another Knight rides alongside and throws a grappling hook onto the railing. He began climbing up the side.

Buffy punched the first Knight, whirled around and kicked him. He fell off the side with a scream.

The second Knight reached the roof as another grappling hook caught on the railing.

XXXXX

Dawn tied the rags around Spike's hands "Keep the pressure on" she told him

"I always do, sweet bit" he smiled at her

A Knight burst through the window and they both shriek and jump aside. The knight tried to grab Dawn. Spike yelled in pain from the sunlight.

Giles looked back, to see Willow and Tara cowered as Anya began hitting the Knight in the head with her frying pan. The Knight eventually lost his grip and fell to the ground below.

"Not a piano, but hey" Anya smiled

XXXXX

Two of the Knights now face Buffy, one with an axe, the other with a mace. She punched the one with the axe, kicked the other one, kicked the first one, ducks to take a mace blow on her back, punched the mace-wielder, does a back-flip and kicked them both in their faces.

Buffy picks up the first Knight's sword from where he dropped it, twirled it around. The mace chain wraps around the sword blade and she used it to pull the Knight closer. Behind him the Knight with the axe tried to attack but Buffy kicked him away. She spun the mace-holder around, knees him in the stomach and threw him off the side of the RV, taking the mace and the sword with him.

Buffy threw the axe and it slammed into the chest of the Knight on the ladder. He screamed and fell backward off the RV.

XXXXX

The Knights appeared to be retreating away. Giles let out a sigh of relief

"Everyone all right?" Giles asked

Everyone looked shaken up but otherwise they seemed to be okay. Giles smiled and focused his attention back on the road, only to see another Knight on horseback coming straight at him holding a spear.

Giles looked horrified and tried to twist the wheel. The Knight threw

the spear. It flew through the window and into Giles' side, impaling him. He gasped and is thrown forward onto the steering wheel. Everyone shrieked and gasped as the RV jostles, out of control.

Buffy was still on the roof, struggling to keep her balance. She leapt off the roof, landed on the ground and rolled. She sat up in time to see the RV go careening off the road, fall over onto its side, and come to a stop in a huge cloud of dust.

XXXXX

The RV was completely trashed, there was no way they could continue to travel in it. The only other thing was to go by foot. They'd been walking for a while before they spotted an abandoned gas station.

Spike went first kicking the door open and hurrying inside, the others followed him.

"Careful" Buffy warned

Dawn coughed from the dust, watched with concern as the others bring Giles in. Anya closed the door behind them.

"Spike" Buffy called to him

Spike and Xander help Buffy bring Giles over to the counter. Giles groaned in pain. The lower left side of his stomach was covered in blood.

"Careful" said Xander

"Okay, Will?" Buffy called to the red head

"I'm on it" said Willow

Giles groaned more as Xander and Spike lift him onto the counter. Spike also groaned in pain from his wounded hands.

"Oh, careful!" Willow winced

Spike finished helping Giles onto the counter and hurried out of the sunlight.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Buffy asked Dawn

"Yeah. B-but Spike's hurt" Dawn told her

Buffy turned to Spike, grabbed his wrist to look at his injured hands.

"Ow! Easy with the delicates" he hissed

"They'll heal" she said softly

Xander and Anya exchange a look as they put down their stuff.

"Florence bloody Nightingale to the rescue" he smirked

Buffy went to the window and looks through the boards. Nobody was out there. They were safe for now.

"Um, you have another plan, right One that doesn't involve pointy knives and a Winnebago?" Anya asked

"We-we-we'll rest here for a minute, but then we have to keep moving" Buffy stuttered

"Where?" Asked Xander

"I don't know!" She said putting her hands to her face "We just, we, we, we can't, can't stay here. I-it's too close to the wreck, we're too easy to find"

"Buffy!" Willow yelled

Buffy ran over to where Willow is standing over Giles.

"Will, how is he?"

Willow has her hands on Giles's wound. Giles's face was sweaty with blood coming out of his mouth.

"Will?" Buffy prompted

"I-I think I slowed the bleeding, but..."

Giles continues breathing shallowly, his eyes closed.

BUFFY: Okay. Okay, just-just give me a minute.

Buffy turns away trying to think.

Suddenly a flaming arrow shot through a boarded-up window and embeds in the wall opposite.

"Dawn, get down!" Buffy yelled

Another fiery arrow broke through some glass that was left in a window.

Xander pulled the first arrow out of the window and stomped out the fire on the ground.

Buffy pushed Dawn behind the counter. More fiery arrows came shooting through the windows. Xander peaked out through a hole made by one of the fiery arrows

He saw a group of Knights setting up camp outside the abandoned gas station "We got company" he told the rest of the group

More arrows shot through the windows. Xander turned back inside "And they brought a crusade"

The knights continued firing their arrows. The general rode up on horseback. Everyone crouched down

Buffy ran toward the wall "Willow!"

Willow had one hand still firmly pressed on Giles' wound, whilst she flipped through the pages of a magic book trying to find a suitable spell "I'm working on it!"

Buffy and Spike shoved a large coffee machine in front of the door

The Knight's begin to axe their way into the gas station, one of them break down the wall right next to Dawn's head

"Buffy!" Dawn screamed

Buffy ran over to help, but a Knight came through the door beside the counter. He punched Buffy and she fell aside.

Spike lunged at the Knight, punching him, he screamed in pain these Knights were human. His chip fired giving him an extreme headache. The Knight lifted his weapon to strike Spike. Buffy got to them just in time, she punched the Knight in face.

The boards on the windows rattle as more Knights pound on them and the glass shatters. Spike covered his head as glass falls on him.

Buffy kicked the Knight again and he stumbled back, he thrust his weapon at her but she blocked it, kicked him, then twisted around and flipped him over her shoulder. He fell unconscious on the floor.

Xander ran out from his hiding place and grabbed the unconscious knight, began dragging him away.

The other Knights continued beating on the walls and windows, knocking out the glass with their weapons.

"It's clear!" One of them yelled

Dawn stood up cautiously from behind the counter. As the General entered, he pointed his sword in Dawn's direction "The Key"

Buffy picked up the Knight's weapon from the ground and threw it at General, hitting him in the hand, making him drop his sword. He lunged at Buffy and she hit him, making him reel aside into a pillar. He hit it face-first and fell down unconscious.

"Enemies, fly and fall, circling arms, raise a wall" Willow chanted raising her arms, a circle of light emits from them, expanding outwards.

The protective barrier prevented the Knights from entering.

Willow and Tara get to their feet as Buffy came to check Giles' wound.

"Will? How long will it hold?" Buffy asked

"Half a day maybe" Willow sounded unsure, she peeked out the window to see two men chanting while the Knight stand back "Or till Heckle and Jeckle punch a hole through it"

"So. What's the story with these role-playing rejects?" Asked Spike

Buffy looked down at the unconscious General on the floor "Let's find out"

XXXXX

A short time later the General was tied to a pillar. With Buffy standing in front of him with her arms folded

"You sure Scarface here can habla the English?" Spike asked her

"He understands me" she turned to the General "Don't you?"

"You were warned we would return, Slayer" he reminded her

"Took you long enough. What are you supposed to be, some kind of chief?" She asked

"General" he scoffed

"General. In charge of what, getting captured?" She smirked

"You do not frighten me, child. The instrument of chaos must be destroyed" The General told her, throwing Dawn a look of disgust.

Buffy stepped forward to him and put her hands firmly on either side of his face. "Look at her that way again, and she will be the last thing you ever see"

She let go and stepped back.

"As I've been told, you protect the key of the beast"

"It's not that simple" she told him

"Yes. The key has been transformed, given ... breath, life. Yet, this makes no difference. The key is the link. The link must be severed. Such is the will of god" he said in a monotone voice

"She doesn't remember anything about being this key you're all looking for. The only thing that she remembers is growing up with a mother, and a sister that love her. What kind of god would demand her life for something that she has no control over?"

"We are not your enemy. Tell your men to stand down" Buffy finished

"No" he replied

"It is not her fault! She's human now!" Buffy pleaded her case

"The key is too dangerous... to be allowed to exist. No matter what form it has been pressed into" he told her

"I will not let anyone tell me-" Buffy broke off as she heard wailing from the next room.

Buffy, Dawn, Spike, and Xander go into the other room where Anya is watched helplessly as Willow tried to calm Tara.

"Shh, shh, shh" Willow tried to comfort her love.

"What happened?" Asked Buffy

"I-I don't know, she just went nuts" Anya shrugged

Tara whimpered frantically and struggled to get free from Willow who is holding her still. Tara finally broke free.

"Time! Time, time!" She yelled

She ran over to the boarded-up windows and clawed at them. Willow ran after her and tried to pull her away. Tara broke free and ran to another part of the wall, whimpering in agitation. The others watched helplessly.

Willow grabbed Tara around the torso, pinning her arms to her sides as Tara continued whimpering.

"Tara!" Willow cried to "We have to do something! She, she can't stay this way. Buffy!"

"Time... time... time..." Tara cried

XXXXX

"I'm sorry" Buffy said quietly, as she held on to Giles' hand

"For what?" He asked

"We should have stayed. If we had, none of this would have happened"

"Don't. What you did... w-was necessary... what I've always admired" he smiled through the pain

Buffy gave him a small smile "Running away?"

"Being able to place... your heart... above all else" he breathed shakily whilst Buffy watched with concern

"I'm so proud of you. You've come so far. You're everything a Watcher... everything I could have hoped for" he told her

Buffy has tears in her eyes. She sniffles. Giles made a pained face, closed his eyes. Buffy looked anxiously at their entwined hands, then at Giles' stomach. He continued breathing shallowly, he seemed to have fallen asleep. Buffy gently removed his hand from hers.

"Willow"

Willow looked up at her with a puzzled face

"Open a door" she told her

Willow looked uncertainly from Buffy to the wall and back.

XXXXX

A hole appeared in the barrier as Buffy came out of the building followed by Xander. The Knights come forward. They stopped at the edge of the barrier and one of them held up a hand to stop the knights.

"Speak" he told her

"One of my friends was hurt when you attacked us" said Buffy

"And ten of my men are dead. Honourable men" he drew his sword "Shall we balance the scale?"

"Will you let someone come and help him or not?" She asked

"Give quarter to an agent of the beast? What madness would move me to such action?"

"I'm done asking"

Buffy moved forward but Xander intervened stopping her, as the Knights were prepared for Buffy's attack.

"Whoa, whoa, hey! Uh... this is war, isn't it? And if there's one thing I've learned from Sergeant Rock, it is in war... there are rules" said Xander

The Knight looked sternly at him

"Or at least there should be, if you're as honorable as you think you are. Plus, we do have your general forehead guy"

XXXXX

Somehow Xander had managed to talk the Knight around into letting Buffy send for help for Giles. She had called Ben, and he was on his way.

"What did the good doctor say?" Asked Spike

"He's on his way" she told him

They both looked at Giles with from expressions.

"He's got a good heartbeat" Spike told her "He'll be fine..."

"Thanks for the words of comfort Spike but don't sugar coat it" she sighed

"Not sugar coating. I'm telling you the truth, he'll get through this and that Glory bitch will get what's coming to her" he said confidently

She smiled at him, he put his hand on her shoulder comforting her. Xander and Anya exchanged looks at the blonde pairing having a tender moment together.

XXXXX

Ben arrived a short time later, with his medical bag in hand he walked through the crowd of Knights, he quickly made his way inside the gas station and began tending to Giles' wound

"You, uh, forgot to mention the costume party outside" said Ben

"Sorry. I-I didn't know who else to call" she shrugged

"No, it's okay. I mean, yeah, not... how I pictured seeing you again, but, uh... I'll take what I can get" Ben smiled

Spike looked annoyed and rolled his eyes.

"Thank you... for coming" she told him

"My pleasure" he smiled

A few moments later Giles had been patched up, Ben had cleaned his wound and wrapped a bandage around his abdomen.

"All right, I think I got him stabilised, but there's a lot of damage. We need to get him out of here" Ben told Buffy

"Well, I think the guys with the pointy swords kinda have other ideas"

"Don't they always" he smiled

Spike was becoming increasingly jealous at the blatant amount of flirting that was going on between Buffy and Ben.

"Look, I know this must seem extra "Outer Limits" to you"

"This? Naah. I've seen things you wouldn't believe" said Ben "You know, emergency room, full moon on a Saturday night"

"Look, if this gets too weird, just tell me. I'll understand" she told him

"Don't worry about me. I won't leave until I've worn out my welcome" he smiled

Buffy smiled back briefly, then looked at Giles with concern

Spike fumbled with his lighter as he desperately tried to light his cigarette "Ow" he whispered

Xander walked over and took the lighter off him. Spike sighed, Xander flicked the lighter on and held it up to Spike's cigarette, lighting it.

"Thanks"

"You know, those things'll kill you" said Xander

Spike gave him a look.

"Oh. Right"

They stood side by side, leaning against the wall, as Spike smoked

"I mention today how much I don't like you?" Xander asked

Spike nodded "You mighta let it slip in... once or twice"

"You hurt her and I'll kill you" Xander smiled slightly

Spike was taken aback, Xander looked down at Spike's hands.

"How're your feelers?" Xander asked changing the subject

"Nothing compared to the little bits we're gonna get chopped into when the Renaissance Faire kicks the door in. And here we bloody sit" said Spike

"It's not like we got much of a choice" Xander sighed

"Could make a break for it! Use General Armor-All as a shield get to the doc's car, and-"

"Great plan. And while all the hacking and slashing's going on, what are you gonna be doing, huh? Throwing migraines at 'em?" Xander asked

"Look, we stay here, we all die! At least this way, some of us might get"

"No" said Buffy who had heard their conversation "We're all gonna make it. I'm not losing anyone. Check the supplies. See if anyone's hungry"

Xander looked at Spike, then they both walk out. Buffy stared at the floor looking pensive. The general chuckled

"Dissension in the ranks. Seldom a harbinger of glad tidings"

Buffy scowled and walked over to him and backhanded him across the face "Shut up"

Gregor turned his head and spat blood. Buffy turned her back to him.

"Poor frightened girl. You've no idea what you've gotten yourself into"

"Why don't you tell me?" She asked

"Would it make a difference?" He asked

Buffy paused for a moment

"What do you know of the beast?" He asked

"Strong. Fast. Hellgod" she said briefly

"From a dimension of unspeakable torment" he told her

"A demon dimension. I know. She ruled with two other hellgods, right?"

"Along with the beast they were a triumvirate of suffering and despair. Ruling with equal vengeance. But the beast's power grew beyond even what they could conceive. As did her lust for pain and misery. They looked upon her, what she had become... and trembled"

"A god afraid?" Buffy frowned

"Such was her power. They feared she would attempt to seize their dimension for herself, and decided to strike first. A great battle erupted. In the end, they stood victorious over the beast... barely. She was cast out. Banished to this lower plane of existence, forced to live and eventually die trapped within the body of a mortal... a newborn male, created as her prison. That is the beast's... only weakness"

"Kill the man... and the god dies?" Buffy asked

"Unfortunately, the identity of the human vessel has never been discovered" he told her

Buffy frowned "I don't understand. Now, I've seen Glory. Not a whole lot going on in the hairy chest department"

"You have seen a glimpse of the true beast. Her power was too great to be completely contained. She's found a way to escape her mortal prison... for brief periods, before her energies are exhausted and she's forced back... into her living cell of meat and bone"

"What about me?" Dawn asked standing in the doorway "What about the key?"

"Dawn" Buffy tried to silence her

"I want to know" Dawn told her

"The key... is almost as old as the beast itself. Where it came from, how it was created... the deepest of mysteries. All that is certain is that its power is absolute. Countless generations of my people have sacrificed their lives in search of it, to destroy it before its wrath could be unleashed"

"But the monks found it first" Dawn asked

"Yes, and hid it with their magicks" he told her

Buffy looked confused "Why didn't they just destroy it? If the key is as dangerous as-"

"Because they were fools. They thought they could harness its power for the forces of light. They failed, and paid with their blood"

"What do I do? What was I created for?" Asked Dawn

"You were created... to open the gates that separate dimensions. The beast will use your power... to return home and seize control of the hell she was banished from"

Buffy laughed. The general looked at her in surprise.

"That's it? That's Glory's master plan... to go home?"

"You misunderstand. Once the key is activated, it won't just open the gates to the beast's dimension. It's going to open all the gates. The walls separating realities will will bleed into each other. Order will be overthrown and the universe will tumble into chaos... all dark... forever"

Buffy looked scared, The General stared at Dawn "That... is what you were created for"

XXXXX

Buffy emerged from the back room into another room "Dawn"

Dawn sat at a table nearby, she had her back to her sister "You think it's true... what he said?"

Buffy walked forward with a sigh she sat next to Dawn. They looked at each other. "I don't know"

"Destroyer of the universe... I guess cutting school doesn't seem so bad now, huh?" Said Dawn

"It's not you. You know that" Buffy told her

"But it's in me... isn't it? It's inside me" They looked at each other for a moment, then Dawn looked away "What are we gonna do?"

Buffy frowned slightly, then put her arms around Dawn's shoulders and pulled Dawn close, resting Dawn's head on her cheek. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise"

XXXXX

Ben went into the back room where the General was being held captive

"You!" The General whispered

Ben stopped what he was doing but doesn't look at him.

"You are not a part of this, are you?"

"Just a friend of the family" Ben told him

"Would you die for them?" He asked

Ben turned to look at him.

"Because that is what your future holds if you align yourself with the Slayer and her misguided people"

"It's my life, and I'll do what I please with it" Ben told him

"It's not just your life. Unimaginable legions will perish, including everyone here. You can stop this. You can save all their lives by ending one. The little girl. The key. Destroy it, and the will of the beast will be broken, she will fade, a distant memory... and all of this madness will end"

Ben just glared at him

XXXXX

Dawn stood over Giles, watching him as he continued to sleep, breathing raggedly. Ben walked up and Dawn gasped in surprise.

"Sorry" said Ben

Ben put his hand on Giles's wrist and took his pulse.

"Is ... is he gonna be okay?" Asked Dawn

"He was hurt pretty bad, Dawn" he told her releasing Giles' wrist

"It's because of me. It's all my fault" she told him

"No it isn't" Ben went past Dawn to get his bag.

"You don't know what's happening"

"I don't have to" he said taking out a syringe and filling it "I just know that sometimes terrible things happen to good people. It shouldn't, but... it does"

He pulled down the plunger, filling the syringe with liquid. Dawn continued watching Giles. Ben flicked the needle to make sure it's flowing "It's nobody's fault"

He turned back, holding the needle up. Dawn had her back to him, he slowly moved closer to her "It's just the way life is"

He walked past Dawn and put the needle to Giles' arm. Dawn saw it and gasped "Is that gonna help?"

Ben didn't answer. He turner away.

"Ben?"

The syringe fell to the ground. Ben had his back to Dawn, put a hand shakily to his forehead. Dawn stared at him looking very scared.

Ben freaked out "You have to let me out!"

Dawn followed him in. The others began to gather "Ben?"

"You don't understand, I gotta get out, open a door now!" Ben panicked

Buffy and Spike ran up next to Dawn "What happened?" Buffy asked

"I-I don't know, he just freaked out" Dawn told her

"Let me out!" Ben yelled frantically

"Okay, W-Will, open a door" said Buffy

Willow turned away from Tara to see what's going on.

"No!" Ben put his hand to his head and suddenly morphs into Glory, who turns the movement into a stretch. She slowly brought her arms down and looked around. Buffy and Dawn stared in horror. Buffy pushed Dawn behind her. Glory looked around in surprise.

"Well, what do you know. Little Ben finally did something right" Glory said with a satisfied smile

"The beast" the General stared in horror

"Hey, it's Gregor" she waved

She grabbed a hubcap that's hanging nearby and threw it like a Frisbee. It flew into the General's chest. Everyone stared. The General fell forward against his bonds, dead.

"Now it's not"

Spike rushed at Glory with a yell, Xander right behind him. Glory hit Spike and he crashed backward into Xander. They both fell against the wall.

Tara looked upset as Willow lowers her head and closed her eyes. Buffy rushed at Glory as the guys try to get up. Glory hit Buffy and she crashed into Willow, both of them hitting the wall and then falling to the floor.

Glory turned to look at Dawn, gave a little laugh. Dawn looked frightened. Glory ran forward and grabbed Dawn. Anya grabbed Dawn from the other side but Glory pulled her free and began running out.

"Buffy!" Dawn shrieked

Buffy painfully tried to get up as Glory, dragged Dawn by the hand, and crashed of out the door.

Buffy emerged from the building, she ran into the barrier just as it finished closing, making it impossible for her to get past it

"Dawn!" Buffy yelled after them

Sound of Knights yelling and swords clashing. Buffy turned and ran back inside, moving with a slight limp.

"Willow! Get it down, now!" Buffy yelled

"Hear, hear my plea" Willow started chanting as Buffy ran back outside again

"Circling arm protecting me"

Buffy made it outside as the barrier disappeared. Buffy looked around to find all of the Knights lying dead on the ground.

Buffy walked forward slowly, looking around at the corpses in horror.

Spike, Xander, Willow, Tara, and Anya burst out, slow down when they see the scene.

"We have to-" Willow stopped, surveying the scene

Buffy walked slowly forward, looking around.

"The car. Get the keys" said Spike

Spike and Xander run off. Buffy continued staring. Willow, Tara, and Anya move forward.

"Buffy! Buffy, we have to find Dawn. We, we can't let Glory-" Willow babbled

Buffy abruptly sat down on the ground.

"Buffy? Buffy!"

Tears run down Buffy's face. Willow and Tara walk over to her.

"Buffy, you have to get up! We need you!" Willow pleaded with her

Buffy just sat, the tears flowing, staring in front of her.

"Buffy, please! Buffy..."


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Characters belong to Joss, I just play with them.

* * *

You'll Be Back

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

Spike entered the gas station "Better part of a century spent in delinquency just paid off. Hotwired Ben's auto. Who's for gettin' the hell out of here?"

"All in favor, let's do it" Xander turned to Giles "You good to go?"

"Oh, don't worry about me. How's Buffy?" Giles asked

"The same. Still" Xander told him

"It's been almost a half an hour" Willow looked worried sick

Spike had the same look on his face "The Slayer's gonna be all right, won't she?"

"You should try it again, Will" said Xander

"All right, but... I'm not even sure she's, you know... really in there" Willow looked at Buffy

"Try" Xander urged

Willow sighed she stepped forward and knelt on the ground. "Can you hear me? Buffy!"

Buffy sat there with her hands folded in her lap. She stared straight ahead not making any acknowledgement that she could see or hear anything.

"Buffy!?"

Spike decided he'd try and get Buffy to say something, anything. "Buffy!"

The gang continued staring at Buffy.

"She can't just be brain-dead. I mean... she's still Buffy, somewhere in there, right?"

"Spike, come on, we're not gonna get Dawn back by sittin' around here" Xander told him

"You're not gonna get Dawn back any way you slice it, Harris, it's for Buffy to decide" Spike replied

"Good, panic. That oughta help" Xander rolled his eyes

"We should move her. U-unless we shouldn't. Should we?" Asked Willow

"Couldn't that make it worse? I think I read that somewhere" said Anya

"I am so large with not knowing" Xander said with frustration

"It's impossible to know for sure. Losing Dawn, after all that Buffy's been through... I think it's pushed her too far into some sort of catatonia" Said Giles

"You don't need a diploma to see that. Snap her out of it"

Spike grabbed Buffy by the shoulders and shook her "Buffy! Oi, rise and shine, love!"

The others looked on skeptically

Anya frowned "Spike..."

"Come on, people. Girl's endowed with Slayer strength. It's hardly the time to get dainty. Buffy!" Said Spike shaking her

"We tried that!" Xander told him

Spike slapped Buffy across the face, hard. No reaction. "Ow!" He said grabbing his head in pain

"We didn't try that" Anya shrugged

Xander pulled Spike away "Are you insane? We could be dealing with neurological damage here. You want to kill her?"

"We have to do something. I can't just sit here watching. You waste time with kid gloves. I'm willing to wager, when all is said and done, Buffy likes it rough"

Xander punched Spike in the face. They grappled. Willow turned to them with a stern expression "Separate"

An unseen force pushed Spike and Xander apart.

They both stared at Willow in surprise. She gave them a determined glare. Anya and Giles stared too.

"Buffy's out. Glory has Dawn. Sometime real soon, she's gonna use Dawn to tear down the barrier between every dimension there is. So if you two wanna fight, do it after the world ends, okay?" Willow told them

Spike glared at Xander. Xander went over to Anya and Giles, leaned against the counter.

"All right. First we head back to Sunnydale. Xander'll take Giles to a hospital. Anya's looking after Tara. And Spike, you find Glory. Check her apartment, see if she's still there. Try anything stupid, like payback, and I will get Very Cranky. Everyone clear?" Asked Willow

Anya cautiously raised her hand.

"Anya?"

"Um... w-what will you do?" Asked Anya

"I'll help Buffy" said Willow

"Okay then" said Anya

"The world is spinning" Tara murmured

Willow looked concerned, went over to Tara as Xander and Anya began helping Giles down.

"Straight to a new day! Big day. Big, big day" Tara whimpered

"Shh, shh" Willow comforted her

Spike moved forward "Uh ... Will Now, uh, don't turn me into a horned toad for asking, but... what if we come across Ben?"

"I-I don't think a doctor's what Buffy needs right now" said Willow

"Well, yeah, especially not one who also happens to be Glory" he said

Everybody looked confused

"What do you mean?" Asked Giles

"You know. Ben is Glory" said Spike

Willow frowned "You mean... Ben's with Glory?"

"With" in what sense?" Asked Xander

"They're working together?" Asked Anya

"No. No. Ben is Glory. Glory's Ben. They're one and the same" Spike told them

Everyone looked completely confused "When did all this happen?" Asked Anya

"Not one hour ago! Right here, before your very eyes! Ben came, he turned into Glory, snatched the kid, and pfft! Vanished, remember?" Said Spike

They continued to stare at him like he was a mad man

"You do remember...?" He asked "Is everyone here very stoned?"

They continued to look confused.

"Ben! Glory! He's a doctor, she's the beast. Two entirely separate entities sharing one body. Like a bloody sitcom. Surely you remember" Spike said getting agitated

"So you're saying... Ben and Glory..." Xander tried to process what Spike was saying

"Have a connection" said Anya

"Yes, obviously, but what kind?" Giles asked

Spike laughed sarcastically "Oh, I get it. That's very crafty. Glory's worked the kind of mojo where anyone who sees her little presto-change-o instantly forgets. And yours truly, being somewhat other than human... stands immune"

"So... Ben and Glory... are-are the same person?" Said Willow

"Glory can turn into Ben, and Ben turns back into Glory" Xander said slowly

"And anyone who sees it instantly forgets" said Anya

Spike sighed "Kewpie doll for the lady" He put one finger on his nose and pointed the other hand at Anya.

"Excellent. Now. Do we suspect there may be some kind of connection between Ben and Glory?" Asked Giles

Xander and Anya look enquiringly at Spike.

Spike sighed loudly.

XXXXX

The gang had managed to get Buffy into Ben's car and get her back to Sunnydale. They piled into Xander's apartment.

"Where to you want her Will?" Asked Xander carrying Buffy with Spike.

"In the bedroom..." She replied

Xander and Spike took Buffy into the bedroom and sat her down on a chair. They stepped back and stared at her.

"I don't think we've done much damage..." Said Spike "Do you think this mojo thing is gunna work?"

"Oh boy I hope so" said Xander tapping him on the back and leaving the room.

Spike sat alone with Buffy for a moment. He knelt in front of her, looking her in the eyes. "C'mon luv, you're stronger than this... They need you y'know, The Scoobies... They're freaking out without you. And Dawn she needs you... I need you" he sniffled "But you'll be back, you always do"

Willow opened the door a few moments ago and listened in to what Spike was saying. She smiled as he finished by stroking her face lovingly. "Any change?" She asked

Spike jumped "What? Uh no..." He got to his feet "Do you think this is gunna work?"

"Boy I hope so" she sighed

"Well I'll leave you to it then" he smiled heading for the door, he took one last look at Buffy.

"I'll bring her back, I swear" she promised him

XXXXX

It had been an hour since Willow had started trying to get into Buffy's mind. Spike had been pacing the living room.

"For god sake, will you sit down" Giles scolded "You're starting to wear a hole in the carpet"

Anya's eyes bulged out of her head "Oh please not the carpet!"

Spike stopped pacing "Sorry, just nervous is all"

"Aren't we all" said Giles in pain

"I gotta do something" Spike said nervously "Maybe I should go to hell bitch's apartment. I doubt she's gunna be there but she might've left some clues as to where she's gone"

"Anything to get you to stop pacing and ruining my carpet" said Anya with a small smile

Spike clocked Giles silently groaning "Perhaps you should take Rupes here to the hospital, he's not looking so good"

Giles nodded and Spike nodded back and bowed out of the room and out of the door. He couldn't stand around doing nothing whilst Buffy sat in a room unresponsive and Dawn had been taken away. He promised Buffy that he wouldn't ever let that happen and yet there he was laying on the floor like an absolute git watching as Glory pulled Dawn away from him.

He got to Glory's apartment and kicked the door open, Spike turned on the light and looked around. The apartment appeared empty.

Spike walked in slowly, putting a cigarette in his mouth, lighting it, and looking around. He walked toward an arched doorway underneath the stairs. He went slowly through it, finds a door, opened it cautiously.

He walked slowly through the door, reached up to turn on the light which is just a bare bulb hanging from the ceiling. Underneath the bulb was a small sink

It was a small, dark room with just an unmade bed and a small table with a lamp and some books.

Spike stared round the room with a small frown.

XXXXX

Giles sat on the edge of a hospital bed, putting his jacket on. He was having a little trouble with it.

"Uh, can you, uh..."

Xander appeared and helped Giles put the jacket on as they walk out into the hallway.

"There. How you doing?" Asked Xander

"It only hurts while I answer pointless questions. Any change?" Asked Giles

"Willow's on it. Or... in it. She's workin' some spell, trying to reach Buffy psychically" said Xander

"Uh, she's gone into Buffy's mind?" Said Giles

Xander nodded "Pretty tricky stuff"

"It's extraordinarily advanced. Um, I was thinking we should check on Glory's victims while... we're here" said Giles

As they continued to walk, they bumped into Spike looking at a medical cart, taking a bag of blood from it and putting it in his pocket

"Oh, the mental ward? I already been. The vegetable section's closed. Nobody there. It's like they all just got up and walked away" said Xander

Xander and Giles reach Spike and they all stop walking. Xander looked pointedly at Spike's purloined bloodbag but says nothing.

"Checked out Glory's flat. Looks like the great one has scampered" he scoffed

"Gone to, uh, perform her ritual with Dawn and leaving us entirely clueless" Giles sighed

"Not entirely. I know this bloke. Well, not so much a bloke so much as a demon. But still, bookish. All tuned in to the nastier corners of this our magic world. It's a bit of a last resort really, but still, we might persuade him to suss out Glory's game plan" said Spike lighting his cigarette "Sound worthy?"

Giles sighed and shrugged at him

Spike nodded "Off we go then. Meet back at the shop"

Spike turned to go. Xander pats Giles on the arm and then fell into step with Spike.

"Found Ben's room at Glory's. Didn't learn much" said Spike

"Wait, wait, wait. Ben? At Glory's You're saying all this time he's been subletting from her?" Xander asked

Spike rolled his eyes "This... is gonna be worth it" Spike bitch-slapped Xander upside the head.

"Ow!" They both yell in unison

"Last time. From the top" said Spike

XXXXX

Spike and Xander made it to Doc's place. Xander raised his hand and knocked at the door.

"It's always open!" They heard him yell

Spike and Xander entered

"What can I do for you boys? Want some cocoa?" Doc asked

They walked over to where he was sitting at his desk. He continuing to looking at the book.

"No. We need information. We need..."

Xander finally clicks on "Ben's Glory!"

Doc looked up "Who's what?"

"Look at this. Special Ed remembers" Spike smirked

"Yeah. I do. Ben's Glory and Glory's Ben. It's like this... fog's lifting" Xander told him

Spike nodded "Wonderful. But not why we're here. Hell-god type. Name of Glory-"

"A.K.A. Ben" Xander interjected

"-has gone missing. She's brewing up some major-league bad, and she's nicked the Slayer's kid sister in the bargain" Spike told him

"Hmm. That girl you brought here. Sweet little thing. How'd things work out with her mom? Changed her mind, didn't she?" Asked Doc

"Yeah. You got any idea where Glory would take her?" Asked Spike

Doc closed his book "Glory... Glory. Oh! You don't mean Glorificus. Gosh. What do you wanna get mixed up with her for? That's a sure way to get yourselves killed. I hear she's awfully unpleasant. When it comes to hellgods, my best advice... is get out of the way... and stay there" he said putting the book down

"Love to. Can't" Spike told him

"Well, uh, other than that...I'd like to help... but I-I'm a small-town guy. This Glorificus, if it is her... whoo, she's big city"

"She's got Dawn" said Spike

"Right. Well, I may know a fella... you know, who knows a fella in... in China. He might-"

"How the hell are we supposed to get to China? Teleport?" Spike said frustrated

"I guess" Doc shrugged

Spike looked at Doc suspiciously, behind him sat a wooden box

"You know, if you're in that much of a hurry. Wish you luck" said Doc

"You're lying" Spike spat

Xander looked at Spike in surprise. Doc removed his glasses.

"And what's more... I believe you're standing right in front of the very thing we need" said Spike

Doc smiled and suddenly leapt to his left. Suddenly he's behind Spike, who turned in surprise as Doc grabbed a sword that's leaning against the wall. He put the sword tip to Spike's throat.

"Idiot" Doc whispered

Doc lunged forward but Spike smacked the sword blade aside and fell to the floor, knocking over a pile of books onto himself.

Doc opened his mouth and a super-long tongue comes out, smacks Xander in the chest and slammed him back against a wall, then retreated. The tongue coils back into Doc's mouth.

Xander fell to the floor with a grunt. Doc walked over to where Spike is lying on the floor stunned.

"You think only underworld bottom-feeders worship the beast?" He asked kicking Spike in the face

Doc turned and grabbed the box off the table and threw it into the fire. He turned away from the fireplace, walked back toward Spike.

"Her day is coming, boys!" He grabbed Spike by the front of his shirt "And when she returns, then you're gonna see something"

Xander jumped up and kneed Doc in the chest, knocking him away from Spike. Xander fell on top of Doc. As they grapple, Spike hurried over to the fire and pulled the box out.

"Ow!" He cursed as he retrieved it

Xander and Doc continued grappling. Xander reached out and grabbed the sword, got up on his knees and plunged the sword downward. Blue blood spurted up at him.

Spike knelt by the fireplace, panting and looking over at Xander. Xander got up, wipes blue blood from his face, looked at Spike.

Spike got up holding the box in both arms, walked over to Xander. The box is smoking slightly but appeared undamaged.

"What do we got?" Asked Xander

Spike looked down at Doc "Something worth dying for"

Xander opened the door and they leave. Doc laying there with the sword sticking out of his chest, blue blood staining his shirt. Suddenly Doc's eyes popped open.

XXXXX

Willow had managed to get into Buffy's mind, although she gave her the run around. Willow had gone back with Buffy to the moment that Joyce and Hank had brought Dawn home from the hospital. She followed Buffy around from place to place, she had told her numerous times what the first slayer told her that 'Death was her gift'.

Willow hadn't quite worked out what it meant yet, Buffy walked over to the bookshelves in the Magic Box. They'd been there several times before.

"...this" said Willow "Right here, it happened. I know it's something small, but...it's something. What?"

"Don't go there, Will" said Buffy

"I'm not! You're the one who keeps dragging me back here! A-and you wouldn't be doing that if you weren't trying to show me something" said Willow

"Do I?" Buffy frowned

"Buffy, come on. I-it's your brain. Just tell me"

They both looked back over at the bookshelf. Buffy put the book on the shelf yet again.

"What happened here?" Willow asked

"This was when I quit, Will" Buffy said sadly

"You did?" Asked Willow

"Just for a second..." She admitted "I remember, I was in the magic shop. I put a book back for Giles. Nothing special about it. And then it hit me"

"What hit you?" Asked Willow

"I can't beat Glory" said Buffy "Glory's going to win"

"You can't know that"

"I didn't just know it. I felt it. Glory will beat me. And in that second of knowing it, Will... I wanted it to happen" Buffy told her

"Why?"

"I wanted it over. This is... all of this... it's too much for me. I just wanted it over. If Glory wins ... then Dawn dies.

And I would grieve. People would feel sorry for me. But it would be over. And I imagined what a relief it would be" said Buffy

Willow looked over at the bookcase. Buffy yet again put the book on the shelf.

"I killed Dawn" Buffy said sadly

Willow frowned "Is that what you think?"

"My thinking it made it happen. Some part of me wanted it. And in the moment Glory took Dawn... I know I could have done something better. But I didn't. I was off by some fraction of a second. And this is why... I killed my sister"

Willow frowned again "I think Spike was right back at the gas station" she said to herself "Snap out of it!" She yelled

"What?" Buffy asked

"All this ... it has a name. It's called guilt. It's a feeling, and it's important. But it's not more than that, Buffy" Willow explained "You've carried the weight of the world on your shoulders since high school. And I, I know you didn't ask for this, but... you do it every day. And so, you wanted out for one second. So what?"

"I got Dawn killed" Buffy told her

"Hello! Your sister, not dead yet! But she will be if you stay locked inside here and never come back to us"

"But what if I can't?" Asked Buffy

"Then I guess you're right. And you did kill your sister" Willow turned and started walking toward the magic shop entrance.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Buffy asked

Willow turned back. "Where you're needed. Are you coming?"

Buffy sat in the chair in the bedroom. Suddenly with a start she came to, she sat up straighter, looking around, breathing heavily. Willow stared at Buffy. Buffy turned to face Willow again. Suddenly she burst into tears.

Willow got up off the bed and knelt beside Buffy's chair, putting her arms around Buffy holding her as she cries.

XXXXX

Giles stood in the Magic Box making tea. He heard the sound of the bell above the doorway chime

"Buffy? She's back" he smiled

"You're okay?" asked Spike

"Yeah. I'm okay" she smiled at him, he brushed his hand against hers.

"Hear you found the ritual text" said Buffy getting back to business

"Uh, something like that, yes" said Giles

"Did you know that... Ben is Glory?" Asked Xander. Still in shock

"So I'm told. What do we know?" She asked

"Um... well, uh... according to these scrolls, uh, it's possible for Glory to be stopped" Giles paused. Buffy gave him a raised-eyebrow look to say, "go on."

"I-I'm afraid it's, um... well, Buffy, I've read these things very carefully and there's not much... margin for error. You understand what I'm saying?"

"Might help if you actually said it" she told him

Giles gave her a small smile and nodded. He put his mug on the table and sat down removing his glasses. "Um... Glory... plans to open a... dimensional portal... by way of a ritual bloodletting"

"Dawn's blood" Buffy said

"Yes. Once the blood is shed at a certain time and place... the fabric which separates all realities will... be ripped apart. Dimensions will... pour into one another, uh, with no barriers to stop them. Reality as we know it will be destroyed, and... chaos will reign on earth"

"So how do we stop it?" She asked

"The portal will only close once the blood is stopped... and the only way for that to happen is, um... Buffy, the only way is to kill Dawn"


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Characters belong to Joss, I just play with them.

* * *

You'll Be Back

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

The kid in the alley's heart was practically beating out of his chest when Buffy opened one of the doors along the alley he was stood in

"Hey, what's going on?" Buffy asked innocently

A vamp turned his head to glare at her.

"Help me! Call the police!" The kid told her

"Get outta here, girl" the vampire told her

"You guys havin' a fight? 'Cause, you know, fighting's not cool" she told them

The vampire turned to glare at her again.

"Get out of here!" The kid warned

"No. No, she wants to stay. I don't mind a little appetiser" the vampire grinned

Buffy walked toward him "Have you ever heard the expression, 'biting off more than you can chew'?"

The vamp frowned and shook his head.

"Okay. Um... how about the expression, 'vampire slayer'?" She asked

"What the hell you talkin' about?" The vampire spat

"Wow. Never heard that one. Okay. How about, 'Oh god, my leg, my leg'?"

The vampire growled and lunged at her. She ducked his grab, punched him in the face and kicked his leg. His knee buckled and he fell to the ground.

"Oh god! My leg! Uhh..." He groaned

"See? Now we're communicating"

The vamp surged up and he grabbed Buffy and threw her against the wall. He grabbed her again but she pushed his arms away, punched him in the face, kneed him, then went around behind him and kicked him into the wall. He landed against a dumpster. He turned and backhands Buffy, who stumbled forward toward the boy. The boy leapt out of the way. The vamp punched Buffy again, picked her up and slammed her down on top of another dumpster.

Buffy kicked the vamp, cartwheels off the dumpster and kicked him again, then again, and then yet again. On the final kick he landed on his back among a pile of wooden boxes. They all of the shards of wood flew toward Buffy and she caught it. As the vampire lunged up out of the boxes, she staked him with the piece of wood. The boy watched in shock.

The vamp turned to dust. Buffy dropped the makeshift stake and stared at the pile of dust as the boy continued to cower.

"Wow. Been a long while since I met one who didn't know me" she mumbled to herself

She turned to go, she paused and looked at the kid. "You should get home"

She began walking back toward the door she came out of.

"H-how'd you do that?" He asked in complete shock

Buffy walked toward the door. She didn't turn or stop as she replied "It's what I do"

"But you're ... you're just a girl" he told her

Buffy paused in the doorway. "That's what *I* keep saying"

XXXXX

Buffy walked back into the Magic Box, she looked a each one of her friends. Xander sat beside Giles both of them wore serious faces as they searched through various books for answers.

Across from them was Willow, the spell to get into Buffy's mind had wiped her out she looked defeated. Anya floated around the shop she looked as if she was trying to keep busy as not to think about their impending doom.

Tara was curled up sitting quietly, she looked so innocent and frail. Buffy still kicked herself she couldn't get to the Wicca in time to spare her the torment that was undoubtably going on inside her head.

Spike came down the ladder and handed Giles another book. Surprisingly he was being helpful, albeit with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. She looked at him as if she were seeing him for the first time. Her chest began to ache, a feeling she hadn't felt since Angel left.

"Something goin' on out back?" Xander asked breaking her out of her little day dream

"Vampire" she shrugged, walking over to the table

"Oh" he replied

Buffy sighed "Anything?"

"Nothing you want to hear. The ritual is, uh..." Giles trailed off

"Explain it again" she told him

"There's nothing new to-"

Buffy cut him off "Go through it again"

Giles slowly removed his glasses

"The key was... living energy. It needed to be channeled, poured into a specific place at a specific time. The energy... would flow into that spot, the walls between the dimensions break down. It stops, the energy's used up, the walls come back up. Glory uses that time to get back into her own dimension, not caring that all manner of hell will be unleashed on earth in the meantime"

"Um, but only for a little while, right? The walls come back up, uh, n-no more hell?" Anya asked

"That's only if the energy is stopped. And now the key is human..." Willow explained and shot Buffy a look "...is Dawn"

Giles read from the book in front of him "The blood flows, the gates will open. The gates will close when it flows no more. When Dawn is dead"

"I have places to be!" Tara shouted out.

Everyone looked over at her, she fell silent again.

"Why blood? Why Dawn's blood? I mean, why couldn't it be like a, a lymph ritual?" Asked Xander

"Cause it's always got to be blood" Spike piped up

"We're not actually discussing dinner right now" said Xander

"Blood is life, lackbrain. Why do you think we eat it? It's what keeps you going. Makes you warm. Makes you hard. Makes you other than dead..." Said Spike

"Course it's her blood" he whispered

"Pretty simple math here. We stop Glory before she can start the ritual. We still have a couple of hours, right?" Said Buffy

"If my calculations are right. But Buffy-"

Buffy cut Giles off again "I don't wanna hear it" she turned away from him

"I understand that..."

Buffy whirled back round "No! No, you don't understand. We are not talking about this!"

Giles jumped up from the table "Yes, we bloody well are!" He yelled

Everyone looked shocked by Giles' outburst.

"If Glory begins the ritual... if we can't stop her..." He said quietly

"Come on. Say it. We're bloody well talking about this. Tell me to kill my sister" she spat

"She's not your sister" Giles whispered

"No. She's not. She's more than that. She's me. The monks made her out of me. I hold her... and I feel closer to her than... It's not just the memories they built. It's physical. Dawn... is a part of me. The only part that I-" Buffy was on the verge of tears

"We'll solve this. We will. Don't have another coma, okay?" Willow gave her a little smile

Buffy smiled back

"If the ritual starts, then every living creature in this and every other dimension imaginable will suffer unbearable torment and death... including Dawn" said Giles

"Then the last thing she'll see is me protecting her" Buffy vowed

"You'll fail. You'll die. We all will" Giles told her turning away from the table

"I'm sorry. I love you all ... but I'm sorry"

She turned away too. Giles turned back to look at her.

"Okay" Anya said loudly trying to break the tension "All in favor of stopping Glory *before* the ritual. Suggestions, ideas? Time's a-wastin" she said snapping her fingers

"Uh... when you say you love us all..." Spike asked

"Shut up" Xander and Giles scolded in unison

"Willow. I bet you've got some dark spell a-brewin'. Uh, make her a, a, a toad? Little hoppy toad, we can hit her with a hammer?" Asked Anya

"Hoppy toad" Tara giggled

"What about Ben? He can be killed, right? I mean, I know he's an innocent, but, you know, not like Dawn innocent. We could kill a... regular guy" said Xander

Everybody considered why Xander had just said. Then he realised himself what he had just proposed

"God" he said in self disgust

"It's doubtful he'll surface again this close to the ritual. We can expect it's Glory we're dealing with" Giles told him

"We don't have to kill her. Uh, we just have to stop her from doing the ritual. I mean, there's only the one time that she can do it, right?" Asked Willow

"Yeah. We get her on the ropes, we just gotta keep her occupied till it's too late" said Spike

"Okay. But I'm still not hearing enough ideas. She's a god. Let's think outside the box" Said Anya

"Why don't *you* go think outside the bleeding box" snapped Spike

"Yes, Anya, apart from your incredibly uninfectious enthusiasm, have you anything else to contribu-"

"The Dagon sphere!" Said Anya cutting Giles off

"Sorry?"

"When Buffy first met Glory, she found that magical... glowy sphere that was meant to repel Glory. We've got it in the basement. It might drive her away or hurt her. Ooh!"

Anya hurried over to a display case, gestures like a game-show hostess.

"And Olaf the troll god's enchanted hammer... You wanna fight a god, use the weapon of a god"

Buffy walked over to check out the hammer.

"Uh, nah, that thing's too heavy to-"

Buffy picked it up easily

"Yeah. Good" Spike finished his sentence

"I like this... Thanks" said Buffy

"Here to help. Wanna live" Anya smiled

"Smart chicks are soooo hot" said Xander looking fondly at Anya

"You couldn't have figured that out in tenth grade?" Asked Willow

Willow and Xander exchange a smile.

"Well, we have some ideas, if we could actually get Glory on the run, but, um..." Said Giles

"But, we still have no idea how to find her" Buffy reminded him

"Big day. Oh, it calls me! I have to be there!" Tara murmured

Everyone looked at Tara, then at Buffy. Buffy looked thoughtful.

"Big day!" Tara repeated

XXXXX

Willow sat at the table reading books whilst Tara napped behind her. Buffy walked up and sat next to her

"Will, what do you got for me?" Buffy asked

"Some ideas. Well, notions. Or, theories based on wild speculation. Did I mention I'm not good under pressure?" Willow babbled

"I need you, Will. You're my big gun" she told her

"I'm your - no, I-I was never a gun. Someone else should be the gun. I, I could be a, a cudgel. Or, or a pointy stick" Willow panicked

"You're the strongest person here. You know that, right?"

Willow frowned "Well... no"

"Will, you're the only person that's ever hurt Glory. At all. You're my best shot at getting her on the ropes, so don't get a jelly belly on me now"

"Well... I, I... do sort of have this one idea. But, last few days, I've mostly been looking into ways to help Tara. I-I know that shouldn't be my priority..."

Buffy leaned over and put her hand on Willow's knee "Of course it should"

Willow smiled gratefully "Well, I've been charting their essences. Mapping out. I think... if I can get close enough, I may be able to reverse what Glory did. Like, take back what she took from Tara. It might weaken Glory, or... make her less coherent. Or it might make all our heads explode"

"Buffy" Giles called

Buffy looked up. Across the room Giles, Xander, and Anya were gathered around something

"I'll try to work it" Willow told her

Buffy got up and walked away, putting her hand briefly on Willow's shoulder as she passed.

Willow got up and goes to crouch beside Tara's chair "Don't worry, love. It won't be long"

Tara slapped her hard across the face "Bitch! I'm supposed to work on the factors!"

Willow just looked at her sadly. The anger passed and Tara became anxious "I'm, I'm not... I'm not..."

Tara put her hand gently on Willow's cheek and began to cry. Willow looked at her with tears in her eyes "I'm gonna bring you back"

The others were gathered as Giles held the Dagon Sphere.

"No. No, no, that's good. That could be pivotal. Thank you guys" said Buffy

"Well, um, you're gonna need some"

Buffy cut Giles off "Way ahead of you. We have time?"

"Yes, if you hurry" Giles told her

"Okay. I'll grab some weapons too" said Buffy

"I'm looking for something in a broadsword" Xander told her

"Don't be swingin' that thing near me" said Spike

Buffy took the sphere from Giles, examines it

"Hey, I happen to be-" Xander began

"A glorified bricklayer?" Spike rolled his eyes

"I'm also a swell bowler" said Xander puffing out his chest

"Has his own shoes" Anya backed her man up

"The gods themselves do tremble" Spike smirked

"Spike, shut your mouth, come with me" said Buffy, handing the sphere to Giles and strides out. Spike looked surprised, followed her.

They moved to the exit of the Magic Box and out into the cool night air.

"Is there something going in between Buffy and Spike that I'm not aware of?" Asked Giles

"Oh you noticed it too?" Asked Anya

"She's not thinking clearly right now" said Xander "When all this is over she'll forget all about him"

"I don't think so" Anya raised an eyebrow "The sexual tension has been there for years, I for one am surprised that it hasn't happened before now"

"Sexual tension?" Giles asked

"Well yes... That with just a hint of love" said Anya waking away

"Love?" Said Xander and Giles in unison, with shocked expressions

XXXXX

Buffy entered the Summers house with Spike behind her. "The weapons are in the chest by the TV, I'll grab the stuff upstairs"

She moved toward the stairs.

"Uh, Buffy..."

She turned back to him

"Don't" she said quietly

Spike sighed and admitted defeat "Um, won't bother with the small stuff. Couple of good axes should hold off Glory's mates while you take on the lady herself" he said going over and taking out weapons from the chest in the living room

"We're not all gonna make it. You know that" she told him

"Yeah... Hey. Always knew I'd go down fightin" he smiled

"I'm counting on you... to protect her"

"Till the end of the world. Even if that happens to be tonight" he promised

"I'll be a minute" Buffy turned to go up the stairs. Spike watched her go.

"I know you'll never love me" he said suddenly

Buffy paused halfway up the stairs, turned back to look at Spike.

"I know that I'm a monster. But you treat me like a man. And that's..." He trailed off

Buffy gazed silently at him.

"Get your stuff, I'll be here" he smiled sadly

She went to turn and start back up the stairs, when she thought better of it and ran back down towards him and threw her arms around him and planted a sweet soft kiss on his lips.

After the kiss broke he stared at her in utter shock "Uh..."

"I love you" she whispered

"Mind saying that again? I think I'm hearing things"

"I love you" she said more clearly.

"I love you too, more than you will ever know luv" he smiled

She kissed him again

"You better go get your stuff pet otherwise I'm gunna keep you here for myself. We've gotta go be heroes"

She nodded and ran up the stairs, leaving Spike smiling like an idiot at the bottom.

XXXXX

Buffy and Spike burst through the door of the Magic Box

"We on schedule?" Buffy asked

Spike went to put the weapons down on the desk beside Giles, who is also holding an axe.

"Yes, it's time" said Giles

"Will?" Buffy prompted

Willow nodded and went over to Tara who is still staring at the merchandise.

"Tara, baby? Is there somewhere you should be?" Asked Willow softly

Tara looked over at Buffy "They held me down" she told her

"No one's holding you. It's the big day, right?" Asked Willow

Both Willow and Tara look at Buffy "Do you wanna go?"

Tara looked anxiously from Buffy to Willow and back again. She turned and began to walk toward Buffy and the door. She passed Spike and Giles in the background, Spike packing up weapons as Giles unsheathes a sword.

"You're a killer" Tara spat, Giles and Spike look at her in surprise "When it's all said and done"

Tara continued walking out. Giles put his axe in Spike's bag.

Willow, following Tara, draws alongside Buffy as Tara heads for the door.

"Stay close but don't crowd her. We'll follow in a minute" said Buffy

Willow began to follow, but stops when Buffy began to address the others.

"Everybody knows their jobs. Remember, the ritual starts, we all die. And I'll kill anyone who comes near Dawn"

Buffy turned and walked off. Willow turned to the open door and leaves.

"Well, not exactly the St. Crispin's Day speech, was it?" Spike sighed

"We few...we happy few" Giles replied

"We band of buggered" said Spike picking up the bag of weapons.

XXXXX

Tara walked along the sidewalk, picking at the cast on her hand, the others follow her, as she turned the corner the group came to a halt as they stared at the tower in front of them

"Shpadoinkle" Xander gasped

"What is that?" Asked Anya

"The portal must open up there" said Giles

"Will, you're up" Buffy told her

"Need anything?" Asked Giles

"Could use a little courage" Willow whimpered

Spike's waved a small flask in front of Willow's face.

"The real kind" she told him "But thanks"

Spike nodded and put the flask away.

XXXXX

Sparks flew in the yard below the tower as Tara entered she finally managed to pull the cast off her hand and she tossed it aside. She walked in muttering to herself she went over to a pile of bricks and picked one up.

A hand grabbed Tara's shoulder from behind and spins her around.

"You. What are you doing here?" Asked Glory

Willow appeared beside Glory "She's with me"

Willow grabbed both Glory's and Tara's heads. They all scream as blue lightning began to flicker around them. A bright blue light appears to stream from Glory's head to Tara's.

Suddenly a blast of power separated them. All three went flying in different directions. Willow crashed into a pile of wood.

Glory landed on her back on the concrete, sat up as several minions run over.

"What the frickin' hell did that bitch do to me?" Glory gasped

The minions looked at each other, then at Glory.

"You look fine. Truly" one of them told her

Glory clutched at her head "She made a little... she made a hole. Uh, I need a brain to eat"

"Oh, take mine, oh groove-tastic one!" A minion bowed down

"I said a brain, you worthless dirt!"

She put a hand to her forehead and began to walk, distractedly, as the minions follow her with concern.

"Big day. I got places to be, big day. Need a brain"

She looked at something directly in front of her and scoffed "Suppose I could always use yours"

"Okay then" said Buffy with her hands clasped behind her back "Come and get it"

Glory stared at Buffy and smiled, she moved her arms as if she was in pain.

"You don't seem very well" Buffy said innocently

"Your little witch bitch... gave me kind of a headache there" she said removing her ceremonial robe, revealing the simple black dress underneath "But if you think this is gonna last more than eight seconds"

Buffy cut her off "I noticed you're talking, whereas in your position, I would attack me"

The minions have taken Glory's robe as she continued to stand there looking weakened.

"Oh, most sweaty-naughty-feelings-causing one, should we..." One of the minions piped up

"Go guard the girl. This is a... this is a, a..." Glory mumbled

"Diversionary tactic?" He asked

"Go guard!"

The minions scurried away. They pulled a bunch of crazies away from their work and gathered them around the base of the stairs leading up to the tower.

"It's strange, you're not as blurry with speed as usual either" said Buffy

"The witch..." Glory panted

"It's not her" Buffy produced the Dagon sphere from behind her "Might be this"

Glory looked alarmed.

"I heard it's supposed to repel you. So my guess is... you probably shouldn't touch it, either"

Buffy tossed the sphere at Glory, who caught it instinctively. The sphere lights up and seems to warp the air around it when it touched Glory's hand. She made a pained face, She slowly crushes the sphere and the light goes out as it crumbles.

"You're gonna wish you-"

Buffy punched her in the face. Glory stumbled back and Buffy kicked her, then punched her again, and again, and again.

The minions and crazies gathered around the stairs mutter and look around nervously as the fight continues.

"Stand fast! Kill anyone who dares approach! This will be our day of glory!" Said one of the minions

"Well punned" another congratulated

"Well, it just called out to me" he smiled

Suddenly an arrow appeared in his chest and he fell back. Spike held his crossbow, having just shot the minion. Anya and Giles were beside him. They rushed forward and begin fighting the minions, while Spike stays behind.

Giles blocked a minion's staff while Anya beats on another one with her bat.

Spike gave a loud battle cry and jumped on two minions at once, bearing them to the ground. Giles sliced at a minion with his sword.

A minion has Spike around the waist as another one approached. Spike fights them both.

Off to the side Buffy hit and kicked Glory. Buffy flipped Glory over and slammed her down on a pile of bricks, tries to punch her but Glory rolls aside and Buffy ends up punching the bricks. Buffy tried to punch again and Glory grabbed her arms, threw her across the room.

Willow sat up among broken pieces of wood, she glanced over at Buffy fighting Glory.

"Tara!" She gasped crawling over to where Tara was laying unconscious in a pile of debris

"Tara?"

Tara's eyes open. She looked at Willow "W ... Willow?"

Willow smiled hopefully "Tara?"

"Willow... I got so lost" Tara cried

"I found you" Willow kissed Tara all over her face, then hugged her. They both smile happily "I will always find you"

Glory stood up straight. "You know what?"

Buffy punches, but Glory grabbed her fist.

"I'm feeling a little better. And now? I'm a little bored" Glory seethed

"Oh, I'm sorry. Cause you're about-"

Glory kicked her in the face. "Buffy"'s head goes flying off, leaving her body standing, with wires exposed in the neck.

The body fell over as Glory stared in bewilderment. When it hit the floor, sparks fly out of the neck.

Glory stared at it "Hey, wow, the Slayer's a robot. Did everybody else know the Slayer was a robot?"

Glory smiled in triumph as the real Buffy appeared behind her.

"Glory?"

Glory stopped smiling and turned . Buffy hit her with Olaf's hammer. Glory flew across the room, crashed into a wall.

"You're not the brightest god in the heavens, are you?" She asked

"Buffy! I'm up here!" Dawn yelled from the top of the tower

Buffy looked up as Dawn screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Buffy!" Dawn screamed again

Buffy ran toward the tower, leapt over a pile of bricks and onto the stairs. A minion confronted her but she punched him and threw him over the side. Glory picked herself up, looked over and saw Buffy running up the stairs.

"Oh no you don't!" Glory said, running after her

"Buffy! I'm up here!" Dawn shrieked

Buffy got midway up the stairs before Glory caught up with her. Buffy hits Glory with the hammer, then Glory kicked her into the scaffolding. They exchange a few more blows and Buffy lost her grip on the hammer, which went flying getting caught in some chain that's hanging off the tower. Glory grabbed another piece of chain and used it to swing around the side, knocking Buffy aside as Buffy tried to reach the hammer. Buffy fell aside then got up and takes another kick from Glory and swings around the scaffolding, kicks Glory, ducks a punch and goes around Glory, kicked her from behind.

"Buffy!" Dawn called out again

Buffy tried to continue climbing but Glory hit her in the leg, making Buffy gasp in pain. They exchange some more blows, then Buffy resumed climbing up the outer scaffolding. Glory goes around beside her and climbed up as well, kicked Buffy as she's scaling up a pipe. Buffy slid back down to the previous level.

Buffy ran up a ramp, kicked Glory in the face, runs down the ramp again and manages to free the hammer. She swung it at Glory and hit her a couple of times, also hit a ladder which fell aside.

Glory hit Buffy in the face and she lost her balance. As she fell backward, she grabbed Glory and they both fall off the tower.

They both hit the concrete below, a few feet away from each other. The hammer landed nearby.

Buffy got to her feet. Glory did too. Buffy grabbed Glory by the shoulders and pushed her away. Glory winds up a few dozen feet away, beside a wall.

"You lost your hammer, sweet cheeks. What are you gonna hit me with now?" Glory asked

Buffy looked at the wall. Glory turned to the wall also, just as a huge wrecking-ball crashed through the wall and into Glory. It crashed through a second wall and deposits Glory on the other side, and swings back.

"Whatever's handy" Buffy shrugged before turning and running off

Xander drove the machine that controlled the wrecking ball. He shut down the engine and sat back looking satisfied "The glorified bricklayer picks up a spare"

XXXXX

Spike, Anya, and Giles taking refuge behind something.

"Has anyone noticed we're going backwards?" Asked Anya

Spike straightened up to peek over the top of the machine. A brick hit him in the forehead. He ducked down again, looking annoyed. "It's crossed my mind"

"As long a ... Buffy can keep Glory down... long enough, it doesn't matter. There's only a few minutes left to start the ritual" Giles panted

Buffy repeatedly hit Glory with the hammer, Glory was unable to get a hit in she stood reeling each time Buffy hit her

XXXXX

Xander leapt over a fence and came to join the others. Spike, Anya, and Giles were all still crouched behind their shelter, looking up at the tower.

"How we doing?" He asked

"So far it's a tie" said Anya

"We haven't got up to Dawn, but then neither has anyone else" said Giles

Spike gazed up at the tower "Someone's up there" he mumbled

"Okay, we gotta charge or something" said Xander

"We tried that" Anya told him

"Spike. Can you hear me?" Spike heard Willow's voice

Spike frowned "Yeah, loud and clear"

Willow was at the other side of the warehouse, with Tara behind her. Her lips don't move as she communicates telepathically to Spike.

"Is there someone up there with Dawn?" She asked him

"Yeah, can't tell who" Spike replied

"Are you talking to us?" Asked Xander

"Get up there. Go now!" Willow ordered

Spike peered out uncertainly. The crazies and minions were still in battle stance

"Yeah, but-"

"Go!" She demanded

Spike got up and charged out as the others stared at him in surprise.

Willow put her hand behind her without looking back. Tara puts her own hand in Willow's. The entire crowd of minions and crazies suddenly parts into two halves like the Red Sea. They all yell in surprise - an unseen force shoved them aside as Spike ran through. He reached the stairs and leapt up them without slowing.

Spike got to the last level, ran up the ramp and began climbing the ladder. Doc produces a pocket-watch and looked at it as Dawn watched him fearfully.

"Well. What do you know? It's just about that time" he smirked as Spike appeared behind him

"Spike!" Dawn gasped

Doc whirled around as Spike strode slowly forward.

"Doesn't a fella stay dead when you kill him?" Asked Spike

"Look who's talking" said Doc

"Come on, Doc. Let's you and me have a go" said Spike

"I... do have a prior appointment" said Doc tapping the knife against his hand

"This won't take long" Spike told him

"No, I-I don't imagine it will" Doc replied

Spike lunged forward. Doc sidestepped him, he grabbed Spike around the neck, and thrust his knife into Spike's back. Spike gasps. Dawn cringed

XXXXX

Buffy continued hitting Glory with the hammer. Glory had blood running out of her nose. She gave Buffy an anguished look "You're just a mortal. You couldn't understand my pain"

"Then I'll just have to settle for causing it" said Buffy hitting her again

"You can't kill me" Glory told her

"No?... but my arm's not even tired yet" said Buffy hitting her again

XXXXX

The bloody knife that Doc had just stuck in Spike's back fell onto the floor of the platform. Spike had managed to break free from Doc's grasp, he stood in between Dawn and Doc

"You don't come near the girl, Doc" said Spike

"I don't smell a soul anywhere on you. Why do you even care?" He asked

"I made a promise to a lady" he told him

DOC: Oh?

Spike swept Doc's legs from underneath him, quickly he grabbed the knife he had been stabbed with a few moments earlier. He straddled Doc swiftly stabbing him in the chest repeatedly. Until he was no longer moving.

"Is he?" Asked Dawn

"Yeah..." Said Spike getting to his feet and turning to face Dawn "C'mon Nibblet let's get you home" he smiled

As Spike moved forward, Doc slid through his legs and moved snake like to his feet in front of Dawn. Cutting her abdomen shallowly, before Spike grabbed Doc and threw him off the tower.

"Spike" Dawn cried

XXXXX

Glory fell to her knees. She looked up at Buffy, gasping, on the verge of tears.

"Stop it" Glory begged

"You're a god" said Buffy hitting her again "Make it stop"

Buffy went over to Glory, knelt beside her and hit her several more times. Glory lay there with blood covering half of her face. She morphed into Ben, preventing Buffy from hitting her again.

"I'm sorry" Ben coughed

"Tell her it's over. She missed her shot. She goes. She ever, *ever* comes near me and mine again..." Buffy warned

"We won't. I swear" he told her

Buffy dropped the hammer and hurried away.

Ben lay there, gave a pained cough and smiles painfully but still doesn't move "I guess we're stuck with each other, huh baby?"

He breathed out painfully. Giles came over and kneels beside him.

"Can you move?" Giles asked

"Need a... a minute. She could've killed me" said Ben

"No she couldn't. Never. And sooner or later Glory will re-emerge, and ... make Buffy pay for that mercy. And the world with her. Buffy even knows that... and still she couldn't take a human life" Giles told him "She's a hero, you see. She's not like us"

"Us?" Ben asked

Giles suddenly reached down and put his hand over Ben's nose and mouth, holding them shut. Ben struggles weakly as Giles kept him still. Giles kept his calm expression throughout.

XXXXX

Buffy got to the top of the tower just in time to see Spike throw an old man off the side of the tower. She panicked as she saw Dawn's robe had been cut

"Buffy..." Dawn cried

Spike and Buffy worked quickly together to untie Dawn

"I'm here" Buffy soothed

"Buffy, it hurts" Dawn cried

"We got it. Come here. You're gonna be okay" said Buffy

A few drops of Dawn's blood dripped over the edge. In midair they meet something, and a small circle of light appears, quickly growing.

Buffy and Spike took Dawn either side and began slowly limping across the platform to the tower entrance. Dawn stopped, turned to Buffy.

"C'mon Nibblet, time to go" said Spike

"Buffy, it's started" said Dawn

Buffy turned and they see the light of the portal. A huge bolt of lightning lit up the night sky, the portal began cracking with energy sending out lightning bolts.

XXXXX

Giles stared upward. The ground shook. The crazies and minions fell to the ground. Xander and Anya held each other and they too stared up. Willow and Tara had the same idea as they clung to each other and staring up, turning to look in each other's eyes.

Anya and Xander looked up "Xander!" Anya yelled

Anya pushed Xander aside as a bolt of lightning passed by and a pile of bricks fell on Anya's head.

"Anya!" Xander cried

Anya lay unmoving among the bricks.

The portal continued to do its destruction. Buffy turned back to Dawn as Dawn continued staring at the portal.

"I'm sorry" Dawn cried

"It doesn't matter" said Buffy

Dawn tried to run past Buffy and Spike but Spike grabbed her.

"What are you doing?" Asked Spike

"I have to jump. The energy" Dawn told them

"It'll kill you" said Buffy

"I know. Buffy, I know about the ritual. I have to stop it" she told her

"No" said Buffy

The tower shook underneath them, making them stumble.

"I have to. Look at what's happening!" Dawn cried

More lightning crackled, even larger than before. Buffy looked up. A huge dragon flew out of the portal and buzzed the tower, flying away as they watched

"Buffy, you have to let me go. Blood starts it, and until the blood stops flowing, it'll never stop"

Buffy stared at Dawn in anguish.

"You know you have to let me. It has to have the blood" said Dawn with tears running down her cheeks

Buffy gets a look realisation on her face.

"Cause it's always got to be blood" Spike's voice from earlier echoed in her mind

"It's Summers blood. It's just like mine"

"She's me. The monks made her out of me"

"Death is your gift"

Buffy frowned. Turned around slowly. In the distance, holes seem to be opening in the sky. The sky was growing lighter as the sun tried to rise.

Buffy looked peaceful. She turned back to Dawn and Spike, who stared wide-eyed.

"Buffy ... no!" Dawn shook her head

"Dawnie, I have to" she told her

"No!" Said Spike

"Listen to me. Please, there's not a lot of time, listen" Buffy took the hands of both of them

"Listen to me. Listen. I love you. I will *always* love you. But this is the work that I have to do. Tell Giles... tell Giles I figured it out. And, and I'm okay. And give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now. You have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Dawn, the hardest thing in this world... is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For me"

Buffy stroked the side of her sister's face and then kissed her on the cheek, Dawn continued to cry. Buffy stood in front of Spike and smiled.

"Buffy don't do this..." He begged

"I have to" she said touching his cheek tenderly "I love you, take care of them"

She kissed him softly, she turned and ran down the platform, Dawn tried to go after her but Spike held her back.

Buffy swan-dives off the end of the platform and into the portal.

Dawn and Spike watched, sobbing clutching at each other.

Buffy fell into the portal and hung there motionless, making expressions of pain.

The portal shrinks and disappeared into nothingness.

XXXXX

Willow and Tara, held each other up, they walk forward Giles followed them. Xander holding Anya in his arms. They all walk forward, staring

Buffy lay lifeless amid the debris, Willow began to sob.

Cut to closer shot of Willow and Tara as Willow begins to cry. Xander and Anya looked on sadly at Buffy. Anya lowered her head to Xander's shoulder. Giles also began to cry

Dawn and Spike come slowly down the stairs, holding her sides, spotting the others. Dawn begins to cry again. Spike held Dawn up, he too sobbed as he saw her lifeless body.

To be continued...


End file.
